


Did You Moved On?

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, all characters play a important part as the story goes, mentions sasosaku AND sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: Modern. When Sakura tries to move on from Sasuke; he tries to show she shouldn't. Just add his mouth and Sasori Akasuna to ruin his plans, and you will get a messy situation. He thinks winning her again is hard but he realized that's not the only thing he should pay attention to. What are Sasori and the other Akatsuki members doing? And why did they involve Naruto and Sakura?





	1. Did You Moved On?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the second one shot from Oh God. Love Is in the Air. I meant it when this wasn't going to stay a one-shot anymore so here's another fic. Don't worry. I won't abandon 'Not a Fairy Tale.'

NARUTO doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXX

"Tell me again why I decided to tag along," Sasuke said to his friend who only grinned at him before he started to climb up a fence with a little to no problems. The dark-haired let out a sigh before he, himself, started to climb up the fence. "If we get caught, I'm blaming this on you." He said and his friend let out a snort.

"You're a bastard, man," Naruto told his friend seriously and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hate it to ruin your little party, Naruto, but we are trying to break in the girl's dorms. So I am hundred percent blaming on you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto shrugged before jumping down and landing as safely he could with that kind of height. He grunted in pain and rubbed his ankles for a moment before getting up and going to hide in the first brush he sees. Sasuke, the smart one, climbed down the other side of the fence and landed safely. He looked at Naruto who was glaring at him before he rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you didn't climb down. Who are you trying to impress by jumping down?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto only replied with a sarcastic 'hn.' He rolled his eyes again. Naruto better be quick at visiting their friends because he's up to there with him already.

"Look Sasuke." Naruto began getting out the brush since he made sure no one was outside but him and his best friend before running over to the girl's building as fast he can before any guards appear. Even when his best friend was against this idea of his; he still heard the footsteps of Uchiha Sasuke and he grinned.

"I will regret this but what is it?" Sasuke asked. He noticed the blonde didn't finish and he wanted to know because it might be important. We never know with the blonde. Naruto, the said blonde in question, grinned because he finally opened the front door with his handy bobby pin that he stolen from Deidara when he unwelcoming visit him with Sasori.

"We are in and we are going to follow Kiba's dare. One bra per each girl we know. If we don't get caught; we win. If we do get caught; let's run as fast we can." Naruto finally revealed his idea grinning at Sasuke who merely turned around and started to walk away. Naruto ran to grab Sasuke by his waist and turned back to the dorm before shoving the dark-haired in before closing when he went in grinning.

"Don't you ever grab me like that again," Sasuke told him and Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, let's see. All of our female friends on the top floor because Hinata and I went to study in her room once and she told me this important information. Let's go up the stairs." The blonde said seriously and Sasuke knows right there he's going to regret following the blonde.

"Hinata studied with you?" Sasuke asked when Naruto gave him an impatient look. How should he know Naruto was trying to start a conversation? If Sasuke was Pinocchio; his nose would have become longer because since when Naruto didn't try to start a conversation with him?

"Of course, man. She's smart and I needed some help with this class we shared. Besides, it's not like she has a thing for me." Naruto replied seriously and Sasuke resists the urge to smack the blonde's head for being so obvious. Hinata Hyuuga has had a 'thing' for Naruto Uzumaki since god knows when and Naruto still doesn't fucking know.

When they met Sai who transferred high schools during their last year found out right away the Hyuuga girl has a thing for Naruto. It's not the fact he was creepy with those fake smiles or he was too observant to many of people's liking, or he said things that almost got him either killed or beaten up, and the fact he thought Sakura was ugly just annoyed Sasuke. The last one will never be revealed to anyone.

Unlike Naruto; Sasuke knows Sakura have had a thing for him since grade school. Yes, had. As far the dark-haired knows; Sakura hasn't been showing an interest in him since they were able to get in the same college together with most of their friends but that was when they truly met Akasuna. Iwa's friend who sometimes hangs out with the other blonde.

It's unlikely that those two have a thing going on since they both were rivals and made such crude comments to each other; Sasuke seriously doubted they are dating. Yamanaka Ino, on another hand, thinks they're pretending to be assholes to each other because they're not ready to show the world their relationship.

Ugh.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said snapping his fingers at Sasuke's face to gain back his attention and the dark-haired smack the blonde's hand away from his personal space. He was not thinking about Sakura and …. Akasuna. No way.

"You going to visit Sakura-chan first?" Naruto said grinning and Sasuke pushed him away from him altogether because he's just going to sit down on the steps of the last floor-he must have been caught in his musings; he didn't notice he walked up the stairs with the blonde- because he won't see Sakura or any girl for the matter.

So Sasuke sat down and gestured for Naruto to leave who snorted before opening the door and walked to his death bed.

XXXXXX

Naruto who realized he has made a great mistake ran out of the room he was mistaken as Hinata's who was actually in the room across from Sakura . He just opened the door to see Sakura changing and she turned to look at him in shock before she looked so pissed and he ran away for his life.

"NARUTO." A scream was heard throughout the girl's doom and Sasuke wished the all the luck in the world for the blonde. The dark-haired knows who's that scream belong to and Sasuke knows Sakura is going to brutally kill the blonde. When Naruto brought up his sick idea and Hinata was mentioned; Sasuke thought he was going to take her bra, not Sakura's.

Well. Naruto deserves this. Naruto needs a wake-up call and Sakura is going to be the blonde's alarm clock. God help the kid. Let's see if Naruto is really a faster runner than the pink-haired.

A loud painful scream was heard not a moment later and Sasuke didn't think he was a faster runner than Sakura. So Sasuke got up to carry the fallen comrade before the door was burst opened just for him to see Sakura only wearing her black lacy bra and pants with large red hearts on them.

Silence.

"Sasuke?" She questioned with an eye twitched and Sasuke didn't know what to say. There was nothing for him to say. So he calmly stood his ground and waited for her to punish him like she did with Naruto. He closed his eyes and counted to ten but he wasn't hurt and he seemed to be still alive. Odd.

So risking it; Sasuke opened his eyes just to see Sakura did indeed make her move. She was just a foot away from him staring at him with a raised brow. She was the first one to break the silence. "What the fuck are you and Naruto doing here?" She asked calmly and Sasuke almost lost his voice.

He always had a small thing for her when she's calm before the storm so this wasn't working at all. Fuck his luck. He must have done some seriously bad shit in his previous life.

"Sasuke." She repeated his name staring at him. So Sasuke explained what Kiba told Naruto what to do and the blonde forced him to come along. He knew it was a bad idea from the start when Naruto and Kiba were grinning each other so devious; he knew they were going to get caught. He ended the tale with 'so that's why I'm sitting near the stairs because I wanted no part in this.'

It took five minutes for him to be rewarded with his punishment by the pink-haired. She smacked him across the face saying the reason was because 'he didn't try to stop the blonde guessing by his tale.' And he didn't so he said nothing.

So when Sakura started to walk down the stairs; Sasuke asked where she was going. She replied she was going to finish off the blonde who escaped from the fire exit.

Sasuke responded you don't have a shirt on and Sakura finally realized she was just wearing a bra and pants. Her cheeks colored in embarrassment and screamed at the dark-haired for not saying anything before she ran up the stairs and towards her room to get dressed. Sasuke took that as his clue for him to roll his eyes and slowly made his way down the stairs cursing Naruto to Hell for leaving him behind to deal with Sakura.

XXXXXX

Naruto finally made it to the guy's dorms just to witness Deidara and Sasori coming out of their room and he blessed their timing. "GUYS. HELP ME OUT PLEASE." He shouted to gain their attention and they looked at him.

Sasori with indifference and Deidara looking amused at the blonde who came running to them panting and seemly out of breath before he sat down the floor to breathe better. The younger blonde stared at the elder with a sad look on his face.

So before the two elders asked what the hell is wrong; Naruto exhaled and began the tale from start to finish. He didn't leave out anything out. Like the personal details like trying to get Hinata's bra for the show-in-tale for the guys or accidently seeing Sakura only in her black lacy bra and her black pants with red hearts on them.

He then showed them the black bruise slowly appearing on his cheek saying Sakura punched him so hard; he thought he broke his jaw for a long painful second. He also explained if they have heard a loud painful scream; that was him.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other with raised brow. It did indeed explain Naruto asking them for help, the upcoming bruise, and some blood the blonde had on his person. So Sasori only shrugged his shoulders giving the elder blonde a look and Deidara grinned.

This is going to be exciting.

"Before we let you in our room; what happened to Sasuke?" Deidara asked grinning and he watched Naruto's graceful smile slowly disappeared and he paled. Oh god no.

"I left him behind so he can face Sakura-chan's wrath," Naruto whispered and the elders prayed for the kid to survive tonight.

It was one thing for Naruto to be in danger to face Sakura's wrath but if you add Sasuke's wrath along the ride; the blonde can run but he can't hide for so long before they find him.

"If Sakura or Sasuke finds you in our room; I will explain this is Deidara's doing," Sasori said to Naruto before he walked away leaving Naruto in shock and Deidara glaring at the red-haired's back.

"Looks like you're not the only one to betray a friend," Deidara said darkly before gestured for Naruto to come in. Right away; Naruto did and Deidara slammed the door shut saying before they met Naruto; they were going to go to Taco Bell to get that big box deal that was so delicious, Naruto opened the door and slammed money in the palm of Deidara's hand asking for one with a, please.

Deidara shrugged and said sure before he left to catch up with Sasori because he knows from experience Sasori will leave him behind and he will be forced to walk to Taco Bell.

Naruto cheered before slamming the door and locking it. He was going to get Taco Bell. He has been wanting to find out at why Sakura and Ino were such in a happy and satisfied mood after eating the food inside the box; he wanted to try it himself.

So Naruto sat down on the couch and watched the mini TV before he started texting Kiba that he failed and he was caught by Sakura.

_Naruto: I have failed, commander. I was caught by Captain Sakura-chan._   
_Kiba: Godspeed, soldier. You have been forgiven from your failure due to Captain Sakura capturing you. Did she punish you?_   
_Naruto: *Sends him a picture message of the bruise on his jaw in response*_   
_Kiba: Oh fuck, Naruto. You need to get that check._

_Naruto: No way. I have to tell Granny Tsunade the reason why I got this bruise, and she will side with Sakura-chan._   
_Kiba: Well, you're fucked, soldier._   
_Naruto: That's not the worse part._   
_Kiba: Oh?_

_Naruto: I may have caught Sakura changing when I opened the door. I also may have left Sasuke behind to face her wrath. Hehe.._   
_Kiba: Goodbye soldier. You gonna die by their hand._   
_Naruto: You're not going to help a fallen comrade out?! What kind of commander are you!?_

_Kiba: A one that knows when to back off and not help a bro out! It's a survival instinct._   
_Naruto: Asshole. Come on, please! I managed to convince Deidara to help me out! I'm in his and Sasori's dorm room!_   
_Kiba: You already have help, so fuck off. I want to live._

Naruto glared at his phone and stopped texting his betraying bro but deep down; he knew Kiba was right. Pissing off Sakura was one thing for the blonde but Sasuke too? Goodbye, soldier.

May his beautiful ass rest in peace. May his comrades pick up his ashes and mourn over the loss of a fallen comrade.

At least he will get find out what the food in the five dollar box taste like before he dies.

XXXXXX

Sakura cursed her luck when she missed Sasuke and she doesn't know what direction he went. Knowing him; he will go not to the dorms like Naruto did. He's smarter than the blonde, after all. He was a fucking fast runner because what the fuck. Not fair. Does he have to beat her at nearly everything?

Although she didn't curse her timing when she noticed Sasori walking out of the dorm heading to his car and she ran to him screaming his name. She doesn't have the same access as Naruto did when he opened the door of the girl's rooms, you see.

When she realized Sasori stopped in his tracks to see who called him; she jumped into his arms and told him she needs to get in the dorm to have a long nice talk with Naruto. She was smiling at him hoping he let her in but all Sasori did be look down at her shirt and commented; she looked dressed to him.

It only took her a short moment for her to understand. When she did; she glared at him with rosy cheeks. Sasori simply got out her embrace and walked the remaining distance of his car. "This is not my business, Sakura. Go find a way to get in." He said and he started the car once he got in. He was about to pull away when Deidara ran out of the dorm to settle in the car with a grunt.

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned his head to give the last words to Sakura when he noticed she wasn't here and he smirked. It did indeed look like she followed his advice.

She may not be faster than Sasuke but she was quick on her feet. Deidara may not have noticed a pink-haired girl running inside the dorms when he slammed it open. Sasori was right. It was Deidara's doing.

Poor Uzumaki. He will be missed by that blind looking girl. 'Hyuuga' is all he remembers and he drove out of the parking lot to Taco Bell when he heard Deidara made an impatient sound. He knew the blonde was hungry and the blonde knew Sasori wasn't going to waste his time cooking so late at night.

They didn't notice Sasuke watching them from the distance with a frown. He slowly walked to the entrance of the dorms and punched in the code to get inside. It was late in winter and he wasn't fucking going to wait for Sakura to leave in this cold.

He wanted to deny watching Sakura embracing Sasori made him displeased but he will be lying to himself. Hell, he realized he may have fallen for her and he doesn't know when.

Too bad she moved on to Sasori. What a lucky asshole. Or that's what he thinks.

XXXXXX

Sakura managed to successfully get in but she didn't know what room Naruto went to. She needs to think through one of her plans someday or work on her impulse control. She will happily admit she's not familiar with the guys' dorms and she doesn't even know what floor Naruto was on. She just knows not to get caught and she quickly left to find the stairs when someone grabbed her from behind and took her to a room.

Dammit. She got caught. So not fair.

"Sakura." Sasuke sneered at her direction when he let her go and she narrowed her eyes before she let out a snort. "Listen Sasuke. I have my reasons coming in and you know why." She told him putting her foot down before she walked up the stairs once she realized this is a room where the stairs were.

"Just because Naruto saw you changing doesn't mean you have to hit him. You already punched his face from what I heard." Sasuke told her coldly and Sakura stopped in her tracks at the cold truth. Maybe Sai was right when he told her one day someone is going to call on her shit and tell her to stop hitting Naruto when he does something wrong.

She just didn't think it was going to be Sasuke who himself got mad at Naruto enough to hit him but she realized he stopped doing that when they hit middle school and she was in shame.

Sakura was kinda horrible. She will admit that.

"If this wasn't Naruto, our friend since we were around four, I wouldn't say anything but that isn't the case. You can just talk to him about what's wrong. You don't have to fucking smack him around. It won't fix anything." He continued and Sakura bit her lip.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" She asked softly and Sasuke walked up the stairs to stand next to her. She turned to look at him and Sasuke honestly said he had enough when she smacked him.

Oh.

"I may admit apologizing won't help the situation but it will help just a little. So I'm apologizing for smacking your face, Sasuke." She told him and she meant it. Sasuke 'hn' before he walked up the stairs and she took that as her answer.

After all, she should know by now Sasuke is the type to say what he needs to say before going back to only a few words. She doesn't why she fallen for a man like that but she doesn't regret.

She just stopped showing she's still in love with him. It will be good for them but later on; she will realize she had been wrong about that.

Maybe Sasuke should have told her the truth more. Life will be easier. Once Sakura and Sasuke made to the level where Naruto lives on; Sasuke was requested by Sakura that he would be the one to knock on the door to see if they have seen Naruto today. He only agreed because what she was wearing might mean something to the guy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at some of these guy's pathetic attempt to stop their hormones. No wonder his brother and some of his friends are seen walking beautiful women to their classes as if they're bodyguards.

Maybe that weird Shino is right. 'Society is fucked. Do you know why? Look around and pay attention.' The dark-haired honestly thought that kid was just high but he might be say anything the truth.

So when Sasuke checked over five rooms and none of the boys saw the blonde but when the dark-haired tried to ask Kiba about Naruto's located; the brunette simply frowned at him asking why do you want to know?

"Sakura and I have to discuss something important with him," Sasuke replied and Kiba raised a brow before looking over the dark-haired's shoulder to see Sakura leaning against the wall raising a brow at him. Kiba grinned. He can't resist this.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you only going to show Naruto your body or is that the only private show you're going to host?" He questioned grinning and he watched her eyes widened before she looked so pissed at him and boy; he forgot about her temper.

When Sakura edged to closer to him; Kiba was going to close the door on her before a fist slammed against his cheek and he was slammed to the floor with a grunt of pain. Kiba slowly sat up and glared up at Sasuke who calmly looked at him with a frown.

"The fuck that's for, Sasuke?" Kiba demanded to get up only to get his ass kicked (literally) by the pink-haired bitch and he was down on the floor against but on his stomach this time. He turned to glare at Sakura who glared at him back.

"Bitch." He said to her and she narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Sasuke got between them pushing Sakura to the artist's room and slamming the door shut canceling out whatever Kiba was going to say next.

"I could have handle whatever he was going to say, Sasuke," Sakura told him and Sasuke only gave her a look before knocking on the door to Deidara's and Sasori's dorm just to see Naruto answering it with a cheerful greeting. The blonde eyes widened in shock at who knocked and he was too late closing the door because of Sasuke's foot going in between the gap between the door and wall.

Sakura smiled happily at Naruto who paled and pushed him in the dorm room talking cheerfully about what she's doing now in her medical classes and Naruto was smiling listening to her. He hopes this is where she forgave him but that's not the much the case when Sasuke closed the door after he walked in.

"YOU BASTARD. WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKING?!" Sakura shouted at Naruto who winced at the scream and sat down on the door and Sakura sat next to him right away. Sasuke calmly sat down next to the blonde's other side and Naruto cursed his rotten luck.

Gone with Sakura's cheerful side to…. Her usual side. Goodbye, Miss Sweet Sakura; you're going to be missed.

"I wasn't thinking?" Naruto guessed and judging by Sakura's bright smile and Sasuke making a sound that sounded like approval; he guessed right. So far on this deadly quiz on his beautiful sweet life; he's on the good start.

"That's correct! You and Kiba weren't thinking! Why would you two think you were going to get away from this, hmm? Answer me that." Sakura asked next smiling at Naruto and he really cursed his fucking rotten luck now. Because that smile isn't good; not one bit. That's an evil smile.

"We were never going to get away from this and our pride got in the way," Naruto answered and Sakura rewarded him with a pat smiling and he almost cried because two correct answers so far.

"Correct again! If you answer this question right; we're going to celebrate, okay?" Sakura told him cheerfully and Naruto smiled at her before giving Sasuke a glare who simply gave him a look. Hint: Sasuke's not going to help him out of this.

Bro code wasn't going to fucking help Naruto. Now that he sees and he thinks Deidara might be the only true bro for him.

"What's the question?" Naruto asked because he didn't notice Sakura talking while he was thinking but she's seemed to be thinking the question still and he really hope it's going to be an easy one.

"Who were you trying to steal a bra from? Judging by your surprised look; it wasn't me which I am thankful and a little insulted." Sakura confessed and she heard Sasuke snorted at her which she leaned over the blonde to hush at the dark-haired's face. All Sasuke gave her was a look that made her frown at him.

Okay. Mr. Gives People Looks with his Hns, frowns, and his gorgeous smirks when he won and wait. Shut the hell up Sakura. We agreed we were moving on from this gorgeous guy and fucking dammit.

He got her hooked on him again and she knew spending just a little time with him is going to fuck everything she tried to accomplish.

Ugh. Fuck the Uchiha's and their gorgeous looks with killer eyes and smiles when you catch them smiling; you're hooked forever. Who gave them the right to mess with your hormones and try to turn you into a fangirl?

Naruto made a sound to gain Sakura's attention because he could have sworn she was going to jump Sasuke and kiss him and he doesn't want to be in the room to witness that. Because these two are like his siblings and no one wants to see their family giving their crush those looks that promise something.

Sasuke, on another hand, looked the opposite of what Naruto's feeling and Naruto just know it's going to be a matter of time when these two stop eye fucking each other and just kiss. Maybe when they're celebrating him surviving Sakura's questions; he would put on the Little Mermaid and fast forward to the part where you hear 'Kiss the girl' plays and watch what they do.

Sasuke and Sakura aren't going to be fond of him if he does and he wishes they let him have his fun for once. It's like once he left his parent's house and moved into the dorms; his best friends became his parent's figures and deep down; he's happy that they care about him.

Sakura blinked and snapped out of her trance to look at Naruto who gestured with a jerk of his head where she was and she remembers she's basically on top of him to see Sasuke and she quickly sat back down with a fake cough.

Sasuke wasn't embarrassed by this if his smirk didn't tell Naruto anything. His smirk showed he liked that attention and the blonde wondered if Shino finally convince the dark-haired to let loose and stop being 'such a frowny emo asshole.' and 'boy, do you need to get that stick up your ass a rest.' He didn't laugh at Sasuke's face when Shino told Sasuke that. Okay?

Okay. Maybe a little but that was gold and he loved Sasuke's taken back expression.

"Naruto." Was all Sakura said after she stopped being embarrassed and he let out a sigh

"I was trying to get Hinata's bra for a show-in-tale for the guys." The blonde revealed and he was punished by a smack from Sakura who was glaring at him with such fury and disappointment that he didn't have the heart to shout in pain.

"Show-in-tale, huh? Well if the guys are going to steal the bras; the girls have no choice stealing one pair of your guy's undergarments." Was what Sakura said and the two boys turned to gape her because that's not something she should say.

"Please tell me you're joking," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Sakura shook her head smiling and that was when the door opened and Sasori and Deidara walked in. The two artists were quick to notice Naruto have been found by both of his best friends and he seemed to be in one piece but he's gaping at Sakura along with Sasuke. Let's just say that made them very curious.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Sasori asked the pink-haired placing the five dollar box on the Uzumaki's lap who thanked him and found out what's so special about this little thing. He gave him a nod to acknowledge he heard but most of his attention was the only girl in the room.

Sasuke took one of the chips and dip it in the nacho cheese before eating it. Naruto only gave him one glance before he decided to share the box with his friend because he knows he made Sasuke miss dinner time earlier.

So together; they shared the box and was satisfied with the food. Taco Bell didn't fail this time and they were full enough to not eat whatever is left in the fridge in the room they share together. Naruto will still admit that Ichiraku is still better and Sasuke was okay with this craving big box.

All is good except for what Sakura confessed who seemed to be arguing with Sasori who irritated at her. So they tuned in and they will refuse to admit it was because of Deidara's smirk and a laugh from the long blonde haired.

"-So why don't you just mind your own damn business." Sakura finished quite proud of her speech and all she got was a glare from Sasori. The same cold chilling glare he gave her when she displeased him but this time; she will hold her ground. She will not back down.

After all; women have to be strong in order to survive!

So the pink-haired gave him her own glare and crossed her arms with her head up high. "You don't frighten me anymore, Sasori. I will not back down on my word." She said and out of the corner of her eye; she saw Sasuke frowned at their direction.

"That's a shame because one day; one of your little plans is going to make you regret it and I'm going to be there telling you I said so." He replied because he didn't want to hear this shit from her. Didn't want to know that he used to frighten her because he doesn't like it. He doesn't like the fact the Uchiha and she have a mutual thing for each other but she doesn't notice it.

The Uchiha thinks she moved on and jokes on him. She never has and never will. They're meant to be, after all. Why can't they just stop waiting and see that?

Sakura looked taken back for a second but she quickly masked her emotions (haha) and retorted softly that she won't regret it because it will work.

"Oh, really? Breaking in guy's room and stealing their underwear? What happens if one of them thought you want to have sex when they catch you in their room wearing that?" He gestured to her outfit and she frowned at him. "You don't know these guys in this dorms. There is a reason why Itachi and the others are the women's bodyguards. Wake up, Sakura."

Meanwhile; Deidara eyed Sakura eating his food waiting for what she says to that. Sasori is indeed right. There are rotten boys in the dorms. One of the reasons why he gets requested by women for him to walk with them when boys are present.

It happens too often to brush it off lightly.

"Before you say that you can take them on; that's what Tayuya said to us before she was fucking murdered, yeah." Deidara pitched in and Sakura stiffened at that. She was going to say that and she has forgotten about that girl who she befriended on her first year of University.

Tayuya may have cursed too much and was sometimes violent with Temari and Kin, but she was a good friend to have once you passed her cold detached front. Sakura remembered attending her funeral in tears with Temari's arm around her shoulder and Kin standing near her with a sad look on her face. She remembers seeing a tear slide down Kin's cheek when she placed a rose on Tayuya's coffin staring at the pale girl that they lost.

A young girl that was killed by a fragile man couldn't handle her rejection so he followed her to her dorm and slit her throat. He was caught by Shikamaru and Gaara who was going to visit her to see if she wants to join the party Ino was hosting. The man was taken care of by Gaara with Shikamaru calling the police.

She remembered crying herself so hard when she was with Ino and Deidara because they were following Shikamaru and Gaara that day. They witness Shikamaru carrying Tayuya's body in his arms and handling them to the medics who simply put her in a body bag while Gaara roughly pushed the man into the police and walked off to the three who was in shock.

XXX

_"We need to have Tayuya here! She knows the greatest music and she can play song or two with her flute. So let's go get her, okay?" Sakura declared getting up from her seat and shouting; several people raised their glasses in the air in agreement. Sakura grinned and pointed to the crowd. "Who here wants to come with me to get the crazy music loving chick?" Ino, Shikamaru, Deidara, and Gaara (who was asked by his sister and Naruto) stood up and went with her._

_"Be careful. It's night time, you five." Itachi warned them and they nodded before taking off to the dorms with Sakura skipping and laughing with Ino who a little tipsy already. Deidara was closed enough for if someone tries to do anything; he will harm them right away._

_Gaara and Shikamaru were quite ahead of the group listening to the girl's laughter and they didn't honestly mind it. It was a nice night out with the moon shining bright and you could see some stars if you focus enough due to the city lights blocking them from view._

_It was mid-summer that year when those five saw something they never wanted to see. A dear friend from middle school's cold and pale bloody with a jagged line across her neck with a cowering scared little fragile piss ant holding a Swiss army knife that was tainted with blood. Their friend's blood. He was screaming that she rejected him and he didn't like being rejected so much that he had to do it! Had to 'teach her a lesson!' He said while the police handcuffed and roughly put him in the police car._

_No one said anything when Sakura dumped what she had for the party in the parking lot with Ino joining her not too soon. After that; Sakura and Ino got two jobs together. One to help at a local hospital where the head nurse & Hokage works at; Tsunade Senju._

_A distant relative of Naruto, Nagato, and Karin Uzumaki. No one really knows how they are related but Karin once said there was a woman named Mito Uzumaki who married Tsunade's grandpa; Hashirama Senju._

_When the five return to the party; Kin asked where the hell is Tayuya and that was Sakura started crying so hard she couldn't breathe properly for a moment. When Kin panicked a little; she went to comfort Sakura as best she could while Ino slowly walked up the steps of the stage and grabbed the mic from its stand._

_"Everyone; the party's over. Please go back to the dorms and apartments. Please, and thank you." Ino said and she was about to call it when someone shouted what happened to Tayuya and Ino stop in her tracks staring at the crowd and a tear slide down her face. Mumbles and whispers were heard but the blonde girl didn't care._

_So Deidara went up the stage and took the mic from his step sister and told everyone that a guy slits Tayuya's throat because she rejected him and he couldn't handle it. The mumbles and whispers stopped brutally as the DJ stopping his music._

_Tense silence was around the party and no one knew how to respond or even think of that. No one at the party didn't think that was the case. Temari suddenly got up from her seat and walked numbly to Kin who was in shock holding Sakura's hands while Sakura tries to control her breathing._

_So Ino told everyone that Sakura and her witness Shikamaru carrying Tayuya's lifeless body to the medics just to see them declaring her name and when she died before putting her in a body bag. Gaara was the one who pushed the man to the police._

_After that horrible night; the news spread of the brutal murder of Tayuya and women started asking their male friends (or relatives) to walk with them whenever they went. The dating between a man and a woman slowly became something that was feared and women thinking if they were next._

_It was Hell for the group because all of them attend Tayuya's funeral that month. That's right. Nearly the whole gang except for the three guys Tayuya used to hang with during middle school. Their bosses wouldn't let them leave 'at such a sudden notice.' The three guys quit their jobs after that._

_The gang consist of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Konan, Nagato, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Kin, Shino, Chouji, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kankuro, and Sai. Even the prison that kept Hidan and Kakuzu in gave these two permission to attend when Hidan told them that Tayuya was a distant relative of his family. They viewed each other as cousins._

_Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai (and her daughter), Killer Bee, Might Guy, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Chiyo, Tsunade, Yamato, Ebizo attended the funeral as well. Most of them watched the girls almost break down when they saw their girlfriend in her castist. The guys kept their emotions a little better but the elders knew they felt sad about the loss of a friend._

_Although all of the elders didn't find what Kin said as 'amusing' the group did. After all; who thinks "I'm going to miss this bitch, okay? You shouldn't have died so early in your life. It wasn't meant to be but fate has other plans. I just hope you resting in peace and that your murderer gets transferred to where Hidan and Kakuzu are at because that fucker needs to be someone's little prison bitch." She said grinning and most of the kids voiced their agreement._

XXX

Sakura snapped out of her musings when she felt Sasori's hand wiping a tear from her cheek and she felt her face heat up because the guys were staring at her with several degrees of sorrow. No one said anything when Sakura started to cry and Sasori slowly pushed her down next to Sasuke who simply held her by the waist and kept silence.

Tayuya died this year when she was only 22 years old. A brilliant girl where you pass her 'unladylike' personality that should be still alive rocking out with her music especially giving her friends a free show of her talent with her special flute.

"Fine. I won't do my plan anymore because these boys that aren't in our group kinda needs to be avoided until they prove they're alright." Sakura said and the boys were fine with that.

Oh; how she wished she didn't refuse Deidara's offer coming with her to her dorm that night. Because having herself forcing to talk with a guy who simply wouldn't leave her alone and when she tried to say bye; he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to sit down with him at the bench.

She will happily confess that she's fucking nervous and wants to leave this guy's upsetting presence so badly. She wanted to call one of her guy's friends or even the police if the guy didn't take her phone from her and putting his phone, email, Skype, and hell is that his Facebook profile in her contacts without her permission.

"So. How long have you been here?" He asked her and he set the phone on the other side of him; the side where she has leaned over to get her phone back and she wants to scream because this can't be happening to her. But it is and she kept herself from making the same mistake what Tayuya made. Refusing a guy's offer to anything, and that includes answering his questions.

The young pink-haired girl felt like this was a dangerous game of twenty questions.

"About two years so far. How about you?" She asked and she cursed herself when he gave her a displeased look. "Ah baby; what did I tell about asking me questions?" He asked with a pitying look and she hoped he doesn't harm her.

"Not to ask them, dear." She replied professional and he smiled at her before he asked another questioned and she answered. The deadly question game went on until the sunrise was slowly appearing and she didn't want to cry because she has a feeling that this guy will not like that.

He was about to ask another when he was suddenly grabbed his collar from the behind of the bench and onto the cold dead grass and she didn't dare to turn around in case it was another guy; maybe his bro.

It wasn't and she cheered in her mind and said her thanks to one of the celestial beings that was looking out for her. So when she turned around once she heard that familiar voice; she finally teared up in happiness.

"Sasuke-kun, I am so glad to see you." She told him smiling and she meant it so much. She lean to get her phone and her handbag (the guy took it as soon she was forced to sit down) and kept them close. She will never ever take them for granted again; as long she lives.

"What are you doing with Sakura, idiot?" Sasuke questioned the guy but he shot Sakura a look that made her smile sadly. She now knows why Deidara and the other boys walk the ladies (people they know and strangers) to where they needed to be. She now knows why her mother used to carry weapons when she was out at night and still does.

She almost had the same fate as of her late friend, Tayuya. She knows from experience that the dark pink-haired will not like it when they see each other on the other side. So she was very thankful for Sasuke and… Deidara.

When did he come out of the dorm? She has no idea but she saw Deidara talking to the guy with a smile pretending to his friend and she grinned.

Ah, Dei. How she loves you so.

"-Yeah. Girls are amazing but wanna know what's not amazing?" Deidara suddenly asked and the guy looked at him smiling but his eyes show confusion and the blonde grinned.

With Sasuke watching (who was leaning against the bench close to Sakura); Deidara finally revealed why the hell is he giving this bastard his time.

"What's not amazing is when cunts like you think you're worth women's time but you know you're not so you fucking threaten them. Little boys like you can't stand rejection so you become ugly beasts. Aren't I right, cunt?" Deidara said grinning and the guy glared at him. The blonde step back when the guy tried to hit his face and Deidara's grin turned quite wild to say at least.

Deidara grabbed the guy's collar and punched his ugly face in with a laugh that Sakura wanted to leave the area because it's been years since the blonde has been in one of those happy moods he likes to call them. So instead she watched the scene before Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the direction of his car.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm." Sakura stopped herself because he put her in his car before going inside afterward. Together; they sat in silence and Sasuke didn't even make a move to start the car. Instead, he turned to look at her with a furious look and the pink-haired shut her mouth.

"You're such a fucking idiot, you and Naruto. Do you two know that?" He said and Sakura only nodded her head. No disagreeing because she knows Sasuke will gesture the bench where she almost got murdered.

"Honestly. We're only twenty-one years old, and I'm going to get gray hairs because you and Naruto don't know when to quit your guys shit. What am I going to do with you two?" A rhetorical question so Sakura didn't bother answering. So Sasuke continued to rant and Sakura would be happy he's talking this long but he's ranting because of her 'reckless shit' and she reached to the point where she calmly placed her hand on his mouth to shut up. He grabbed her wrist and threw off his person.

He glared at her and she glared right back. "Okay. HONESTLY, I GET IT. Naruto and I will be the death of you one day. Just one little fucking suggestion; you don't have to be- our friend if we caused you so much stress. Y-You can leave. You did it once. You can do it again…" Sakura replied with fury laced in her voice and later; she's going to regret these words but she had it.

Oh. Harsh. He was taken back.

"We shouldn't- we fucking agree not to mention that I left for some time to Sound, Sakura." He said and she huffed at him. He gave her annoyed look in response. "O-Oh yeah! You fucking told us when Naruto almost got beaten up by those Sound guys! And not to mention; you only came back because your fucking girlfriend asks you to because Naruto is her cousin. You didn't want to come back when I almost got a concussion with that Zaku guy. It was fucking Karin." She said because who said she can't be a little furious with Karin? They weren't friends. She was friends with Hinata and Ino, not her.

"You don't care about me or Naruto. You only care about those fuckers you met in Sound. So you can go fuck yourself." She shouted tearing up before getting out the car and slamming it shut. Sasuke looked horrible taken back and he watched her raced to her dorms. Once she went inside as little he could see from that distance; he took that time to grunt in frustration.

It wasn't that long when his door was suddenly open and he was roughly grabbed by his collar and out of the ground. His stomach was kicked and he huffed because he was caught off guard and he glared up at the person. Sasori glared at him right back.

"The fuck's your problem, Akasuna?" He said getting back up just to get knock down by the red-haired again. He raised a fist and aim at Sasori if he didn't dodge it and he suddenly remembered.

Sasori was nearly strong as Itachi. Two of the strongest members. He barely manages to beat Deidara that one time where he had with the blonde's accusations that day. The blonde with bloody teeth and a split lip told him with a happy laugh that whatever drugs he got from Orochimaru barely got him to win with him; he's in deep shit if he gets in a fight with Sasori or his brother.

The blonde said those two are stronger than me and Sasuke forgot.

"Ah, how remarkable. You almost had her but you just had to ruin it. Opening your fucking mouth and telling her those things? She was recording you and I had to fucking listen. Because she had to show me why she has to move on from you. You're even worse than me, Uchiha." Sasori told him smiling and Sasuke's eye widen in shock.

"Why the fuck…" He couldn't find any words and Sasori, that fucking piece of shit, looked like he was happy about this development. Why would he be? Sasuke means nothing to him and he can tell Akasuna loves finding blackmail on people. Have him dangle the information in front of the person's face and watch their life crumble to his will.

Considering the stories Kabuto used to tell him those years ago on how horrible Sasori was-still is- he should have seen this coming. After when you didn't know how to use your heart or emotions until a pink-haired girl comes in your life and made it interesting; you don't know what to do with the girl.

Maybe that's why he's keeping Sakura around. She's there to show him how to be a fucking human again. Sasuke has to give Sasori credit for that. He couldn't choose just anyone to show him humanity. It had to be one that has the most humanity to them.

"I don't want her to fucking move on… And where the fuck does she get the idea that Karin is my girlfriend? I left because my mother didn't want me near Orochimaru. Karin had nothing to do with it." Sasuke said to the ground and Sasori, interested, crouch down to see him better.

"You mean the mother that was killed not too soon afterward?" Sasori asked and he watched Sasuke stiffened before giving him such a cold glare that the red-haired smirked. Oh, soft spot but he would given the same reaction if they talked down about his mother as little she was in his life.

"How the fuck did you find out?" Sasuke asked glaring and Sasori raised a brow at him. Really? Does he really have to tell Sasuke about this?

"Akatsuki has eyes and ears everywhere, Uchiha. We knew about your mother's death because that was when we saw Itachi truly angry with you and Orochimaru. You just can't fuckin listen, huh? It's gotta be you or Uzumaki that Orochimaru wants to sneak his ugly teeth in. Sakura, on another hand, is someone he wants to go. Wants to dispose of her like he did with your mother. "

Sasuke looked so taken back that Sasori almost pitied him. Almost is the key word.

"He was the one that killed my mother…?" Sasuke said because he doesn't want to think of the world where Sakura dies before him. He won't be able to handle it…

"Mhmm. It's a shocker that you didn't think of that. Sakura guessed he was the one that was behind Mikoto's death as soon she heard it. Such a smart girl that one is." Sasori said softly but there was nothing soft in his eyes or his look.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "You better fucking leave Sakura alone. I don't want you near her anymore." He watched Sasori let out a laugh and he was uncomfortable. He never heard Akasuna laugh before.

"How fortunate. Sakura is the one that decides if she wants me out of her life or not. Not you. You think you can just come back to her life and have her follow you without any complaints? When are you or Uzumaki going to realize she changed?"

And with that Sasori left while Sasuke pondered his words with a frown. Akasuna no Sasori knows so much about everyone and especially Sakura Haruno while he barely knows anything.

This is just the beginning and Sasuke knows things are going to be wild starting now.

XXXXXX


	2. It's Best if I Did Sasuke-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much shit goes down in this chapter. I don't even know what to put in the chapter summary. Enjoy the shit show.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

XXXXXX

It’s been a month since Sakura told Sasuke off, and it didn’t look like she was going to apologize and he cursed her stubbornness. What he failed to realized; she wouldn’t have said such things if he didn’t rant about how annoying she and Naruto can be. So it’s not really a one sided stubbornness. He will just refuse to say it’s his fault once you really think about it.

But that thing with Akasuna though… He wants that red-haired away from her regardless of her refusing to speak to him. Sasuke realized she told Naruto about the argument so when Naruto thinks he’s not looking; he gives him glances that made him feel guilty. He still won’t apologize.

After all why would he? He was telling the truth. Those two will be the death of him one day but Karin was disagreeing with his points and he’s getting annoyed.

“They will, Karin. Have you seen the shit they put me through?” Sasuke questioned the red haired woman and he watched her snorted at him. She even rolled her eyes and Sasuke felt his eye twitched in response.

“All I have heard from Deidara and Itachi is that Naruto only involved you with the plan of the girl’s dorms; all his other plans that involved you was with you being willing. Sakura may have involved you about her thing with Sasori but you were willing because you dislike him. The point is; they let you make a choice and yet; you’re saying it’s their fault.”

Karin held up her hand when Sasuke was about to speak so he shut his mouth and gave her a glance. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him before she continued. “Sasuke. Blood doesn’t just make your family; it’s loyalty and those two been loyal since day one from I heard. But what you don’t see is that even the most loyal people can break off their bonds with someone who simply takes them for granted.”

“They almost died trying to bring you back from Sound and this is how you repay them? Telling them they’re going to be the death of you and they’re annoying? I think the one who should apologize for the most is you.” And without hearing his response; she got up from her seat and left the cafe with Sasuke staring at her back.

He looked away when he noticed a waitress frowning at him. He wasn’t surprised that the people who're present in the cafe heard Karin. She was quite loud enough to draw attention to their table.

“He sounds like a bastard.” Sasuke heard from the table behind and he didn’t say anything about that.

He was acting like a bastard.  
  
XXXXXX

“A month. Now that’s something.” Sasuke heard while he was walking back to the dorms from the cafe and he cursed his luck. He should have known the red haired he didn’t want to see will show up when he’s less suspecting it. Fucking Akasuna.

“What the hell do you want,” Sasuke said instead; turning to glare at the Akasuna who simply gave him a smirk but the red haired didn’t say anything and Sasuke glared at him. Despite the amusement in his eyes; Sasori rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want anything. You, on another hand, want Sakura in general.”

Sasuke’s eye widened at the blunt confession for a moment before he started to glare at Sasori again who looked so amuse. Honestly. What the hell does Sakura see in this man?

“Pity she thinks you’re into Uzumaki’s cousin. Such a shame, yes?” Sasori asked while Sasuke watched him irritated. He didn’t want to think about Karin either. “Whatever. If you’re going to try to make me apologize for what I said; you can go fuck yourself.” Sasuke replied.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. The amusement left in response when the cold malice came back to the red-haired’s eyes and Sasuke was taken a little off guard. Why does he keep forgetting about Sasori Akasuna?

He keeps forgetting that Sasori is one of the strongest members with only so little people more powerful than him. That Sasori has an unspoken criminal record and the only reason he’s not in jail is because he does the Kage's dirty work. He used to have relations with Orochimaru that the Kage’s needs and he won’t be surprised if Akasuna dangles the information in front of them.

Akasuna is that type of asshole will make you claw on your knees for the information because he likes to control people that don't matter to him. It’s a dangerous fix but his skills are what the Akatsuki and the Kage’s needs.

Not to mention; he had no idea that Sasori used to scare Sakura. Sasori; how much of a monster are you? Based on his thoughts and Kabuto’s stories; Sasori really is a true monster. He wonders why Sakura stays by his side.

So throwing caution to the wind and noticeable ignoring Sasori’s cold stare; a deadly warning look; Sasuke questioned him. “Why does Sakura even stay by your side? You’re nothing but an asshole who manipulates people for the sake of fun. You’re a monster.” He told him and Sasori raised a brow at him.

“This monster doesn’t tell someone who’s loyal to him; is willing to get beaten up by a Sound assassin to save him from the snake, that she will be the death of him. This monster can see she gives a damn about him and he’s not going to take her for granted like this childish asshole is doing.” Sasori responded.

 _ **Touche.**_  

Sasuke had nothing to say about that. He’s not surprised that Akasuna came to the same conclusion that Karin did. He just won’t admit he is acting like a childish asshole.

Denial can only do so much, Uchiha Sasuke.

“You never truly answered my question but is this your answer? Letting Sakura stay by your side because she’s loyal to people? Or is that one day you’re going to suck her dry that she turns into one of your mindless broken followers.” Sasuke questioned him coldly and Sasori gave him a glare.

“Are you seriously this stupid?” Sasori questioned narrowing his eyes at the younger man who glared at him for insulting him. Sasori rolled his eyes at him but he continued on before the younger could say anything.

“If I wanted to suck her dry; I would have done that during the first few months we met. She’s something else which I won’t say but I want you on your toes. Wondering why I let her stay by my side and especially when you’re being an asshole to her. Tell me, Uchiha, with this attitude towards her; I think she will really move on from you.” Sasori finished with a smile before he walked away from a shock Sasuke.

 _‘I think she will really move on from you.’_  
_‘Move on from you..’_

Sasuke doesn’t know what to think anymore. He thought he can read Sakura as easy Sasori or Ino can but apparently he can’t anymore. Maybe Sasori’s right. Sakura did indeed change during his stay in Sound.

This is so fucking troublesome. Why are feelings for someone so fuckin troublesome?

XXXXXX

“Wait, Sak. Let me get this straight. Sasuke likes girls with long hair so you want to cut your hair short because of that?” Kankuro asked trying to see the sense in that but he came up blank. Sakura frowned at him before gesturing to where she wanted it cut. Her hair that reached her bottom will be cut to where her shoulders and her neck meets and Kankuro was so taken back.

“New year, new hairdo; Kankuro. So please go back to your day job and cut my damn hair.” Sakura hissed at him and Kankuro gave her a look before he cut her hair with a small wince. He watched the girl take care of this hair as long they knew each other and he never suspected she will cut it for a boy.  


Woman. He will never understand them.

“It’s not because of Sasuke, Kankuro,” Sakura said watching him cut her hair from the mirror and he looked at her for a moment before going back to her hair. Kankuro made a sound to signal for her to continue and with a small smile; she did.

“I wanted to cut it since that day I almost got killed by that Zaku guy. I just never had the time concerning the hospital stay and the classes. Not to mention the Tayuya’s funeral.” She noticed Kankuro paused at the girl’s name for a long moment before his attention went to her hair again. She smiled sadly.

“You’re still cutting it because of a guy, Sak. That’s how I see it.” Kankuro told her and she thought about that for a moment before she shrugged. “Regardless of that; it’s time to show Sasuke I really changed when he left us for Sound.”

“You should just move on from him altogether,” Kankuro added his two cents and she grinned at that. She would admit she have thought of that during her stay in the hospital back then but she realized if she and Naruto did; Sasuke will be alone.

She knows Itachi is his brother and Sasuke won’t be alone as long his brother and his father are still alive but there’s always that one little thought that makes her stop and think. Orochimaru, the sick fuck, had no problem killing Mikoto because she asked Sasuke to come back. What makes Itachi or Fugaku special?

That sick fuck will stop at nothing to have Sasuke as his and Sakura feels sick to her stomach. Honestly. How creepy does this dumbass old man have to be? She just hopes Sasuke realizes that a dangerous beast is after him for unknown reasons.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Kankuro’s phone started ringing. A custom tone that you can hear Beyonce’s song ‘Don’t Hurt Yourself’ plays. She noticed a photo of Matsuri appears on the screen and she raised a brow before it was snatched from the table and Kankuro answered with a small panic in his voice.

“I’m at work. Can you call back later, dear?” He said trying to make sure his boss isn’t seeing he’s on his phone when he has someone he needs to pay attention to. Sakura, on another hand, was really curious.

 _‘Don’t Hurt Yourself’ by Beyonce_ as his ringtone for Matsuri who he calls dear. As little she has heard that song; it’s not really romantic so why? Telling herself she’s not into drama like most of her friends; she texted Gaara.

_Sakura: Are Matsuri and Kankuro dating?_

  
She knows the brunette girl had a major crush on Gaara and maybe he knows what’s going on. And if he didn’t; she will just ask Temari if she knows. So not bothering to listen to the conversation; she still has some morals, she waited for Gaara to reply.

And when he did; she was taken back.

 _Gaara: **I’m** dating Matsuri. _  
_Sakura: Oh. I was just wondering, that’s all. I was thinking of letting Ino play matchmaker with the two._

Little liar.

 _Gaara: The fuck is wrong with you? First I heard that you and Uchiha have a big fight and next you’re trying to get Yamanaka to play matchmaker. Can’t you mind your own fuckin business?_  
_Gaara: Or is your life so sad that you have to control others so you can feel better?_

Sakura’s eye twitched. She texted him something she really shouldn’t but he made her angry.

_Sakura: Your brother called your girl ‘dear’ and I thought they were dating, asshole. Since you’re such an asshole, I can see why Matsuri will move on._

She threw her phone in her purse after putting it on silent. Because of that; she didn’t notice until late at night that Gaara replied.

 _Gaara: Why the hell is my brother calling Matsuki ‘dear’? He dislikes her and why the fuck do you know? Are you with them?_  
_Gaara: Haruno. You better fucking answer or I’ll come to your dorm room._  
_Gaara: Fine. You better be prepared for a visit._

Reading the texts; Sakura cursed her luck once again. It was one thing to annoy Sasuke but to annoy Gaara as well? Not a good idea; given the fact he used to send people to the hospital during middle school. So when the door was banged harshly; she had no choice but to answer the door with a look that said ‘I am fine with my fate because I have no choice.’

Gaara pushed his way in and Sakura thought better to not comment ‘Please. Just make yourself home, dick.’ So she shut the door to see Gaara standing in her small living room glaring at her.

“Tell me now.” Was all he said so she had no choice to tell him what little she knows. She just sat down when Gaara went over to her and grab her by the collar; forcing her to stand up to see each other eye to eye. Sakura with narrowed eyes, and Gaara with a furious glare.

They locked eyes for a long moment before Gaara snorted and roughly pushed her down on the chair before he walked out of the dorm room furious as he used to be in middle school.

Sakura was glad she put more stuffing in this chair or she would have her head banged on the hardwood harshly. So throwing the stubbornness out of the window; she texted Sasuke.

_Sakura: Sasuke. Can you come over? Please?_

It didn’t him long to reply and she smiled.

 _Sasuke: Alright. I’ll be there in a few._  
_Sakura: Thank you._

Counting on the fact Sasuke is better than Sasori in these situations. Sasori won’t hesitate on showing Gaara his gun that he keeps on his person and even when Gaara was a such a dick; he doesn’t deserve to die. It’s kinda morbid for her think of this but she’s kinda flattered that Sasori cares for her.

**Wait. What?**

Before she questions what the hell is wrong with her today; Sasuke came in and she remembered he had a key to her dorm just like Naruto, Hinata, and Ino did. She might have given one to Konan, but she can’t remember. Why is her memory failing her now?

Maybe it’s because of all the stress she’s been having due being a new year, and the classes are very anxiety-proven this year. Not to mention Sasuke is being a prick but Sasori…. Sasori may be a bastard but in his own way; he shows that he’s there for her.

She honestly doesn’t know what to do if he wasn’t in her life. Sasori didn’t exactly terrify her. That was a wrong choice of wording but she was annoyed with him; it just came out like that. So when Sasuke shut the door and sat down on the couch. They stared at each other for a long moment before Sakura asked why Deidara been telling her updates on you and Sasori.

It wasn’t something she wanted to bring up but she just remembered Sasuke and Gaara don't really get along. The only thing they have common is their mutual friend; Naruto. So her best choice would be Shikamaru who’s gotten close to the red-haired asshole since he’s been dating Temari since high school.

Sasuke looked taken back for a second before he narrowed his eyes at her; he let out a snort and she glared at him. “Look. I know you two don’t like each other but please try to get along with him. He’s a dear friend.” And she means every word.

“What kind of a dear friend is he?” Sasuke asked rudely. Sakura narrowed her eyes this time.  


“Karin. What kind of a dear friend is she?” She replied because she’s not going to have that from him. If she’s going to hear him be rude when it comes to Sasori; she will do the same for one of the people he left her and Naruto for.

“You will be the death of me one day. You and Naruto,” was all he said and she clenched her fists in anger. She tries so hard. She tries so fuckin hard to forgive him again and again just like Naruto because they love him so much; their feelings get hurt so much. She doesn’t know why she’s trying so hard for someone that doesn’t seem to care.

**Deidara was right.**

“I don’t see why you’re telling me that.” Her voice shook with barely suppressed anger and he slowly became on guard because Sakura was getting angry, his fault he will admit this time. So Sasuke simply watched her with a guarded look and she glared at him; tearing up.

“Naruto and I risked our lives to save your fucking ass from Orochimaru and Kabuto; and yet you treat us like shit. You used to be so nice and happy but now; you’re just an asshole and I feel sorry that Karin and the others had to deal with your shit.”

**That blonde. Her best friend’s step-brother since they hit middle school was so damn right.**

“I almost got killed by Zaku while Naruto almost got killed by you and those three from Sound. Ya know them, right? Those fuckers that used to hang out with Tayuya before she got killed.” She nearly broke down again from remembering the late woman but she couldn’t. Not now.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’m not angry with Karin; I suppose I never was. She’s the wrong person to be angry with. I should have been angry with you. I should have figured that since pig doesn’t like you anymore. Doesn’t want to be in the same room any longer; you’re not the Sasuke I used to know before those drugs took over your life.” She was staring at the television so she won’t see Sasuke’s expression.

Won’t see that even when he looked so angry that she’s bringing this up; there’s pain and regret in that man’s eyes and she will regret saying this but **Deidara was right. _That the blonde was right when he told her to move on by comforting the Uchiha._**

It will be hard for the both of you so stay away from each other for a while; he said. Oh boy; she’s going to and she can feel Sasuke feels the same.

Deep down; they know they won’t move on from each other from this comfort. Not by the long shot. It was worth the try. It’s just temporary.

“So I think you’re right.” She finished. Sasuke nearly opened his mouth in shock but he managed to catch himself in time. He opened his mouth to say he didn’t mean it. He was angry. He was confused. He honestly doesn’t what the fuck to think about anymore. So before Sakura could say something more; something he doesn’t want to hear even if she has to force him to hear it; he told her to shut it.

She glared and he resisted the urge to smirk at her direction. ‘Don’t piss off Haruno,’ people say but he’s gotta say he always had a thing for her when she’s a little annoyed and pissed. He knows something is wrong with him but he doesn’t want to admit to it. Leave him alone.

‘You’re just like Nara. You like women that can kiss you on the lips and still kick your ass while putting on their lipstick. Strong women are your weakness. Admit and move on, Uchiha.’ Shino told him one day and Sasuke really didn’t know what he was talking about back then but now he does.

He doesn’t know when he fell for Sakura. He guesses Shikamaru doesn’t know when he fell for Temari either. He supposed they will never know. It’s not a bad thing even when he knows he’s going to lose Sakura because of Akasuna no Sasori. He can tell even when she doesn’t know it yet; Sakura was slowly falling for Sasori.

“You’re not the death of me. I was just annoyed with you. I’m so fucking confused, Sakura. My mother died as soon I came back to Konoha; as soon I quit my fix on the drugs. I can’t keep blaming others for the shit I had choices too. A child can place blame all they want because they don’t want to deal with their consequences--- their upcoming punishment.” He began and a tear slide down Sakura’s cheek.

 _‘Just give my brother your patience. I know he’s acting like an asshole but you two have been with him since day one. Just stay with him a while longer.’_ Itachi told her and Naruto not two days before this day. This day where Sasuke begins his redemption.

“You and Naruto are the only friends I will ever want. I’ll be the death of you two one day if I don’t get my shit together.” Sasuke finished softly and Sakura sniffed before she started to cry when the door opened. He was about to panic because he doesn’t want to deal with another angry Sasori who looks so sleepy (and insane) when he’s angry but he didn’t; not exactly.

He had to deal with not only Sasori but Konan and Deidara who came to check on Sakura. Needlessly to say; Konan was the most disappointed with Sasuke. Deidara, the lovely blonde he wants to choke, kicked him out of the dorm room not gently right after Konan gave him a lecture before trying to calm down Sakura. Sasori simply gave him a cold look before slamming the door shut.

Fuck him and his mouth. He has such bad timing.

XXXXXX

“What did he do now? You’re crying Sakura.” Konan questioned with her hands on her hips with a frown appearing. She made some progress on this situation, though; Sakura wasn’t crying that hard that she had to blow snort in so many tissues. Now it’s a couple of tears and some sniffles here and there.

“He’s planning on his redemption! He didn’t actually do anything! These are happy tears. I’m glad he’s going to start to recover!” Sakura shouted with a shake of her fist. She wasn’t angry at them but man; it tries her when they think so low of Sasuke or her but that’s another matter.

“This is about Sasuke recovering from his little shit show, yeah. Never thought the day would come. Congratulations to him. Are you going to tell the others or keep it a secret between us?” Deidara asked eyeing the door before sharing a glance with Sasori.  
They can tell something more happened and Sakura doesn’t want to say and they know Sasuke won’t admit anything to them. Mutual dislike, you see.

“Naruto deserve to know,” Sakura told them before she changed the subject. She gestured to her hair with a happy grin and Konan was the first one to voice out her thoughts. “What the hell did you do?!” Sakura pouted at her. “I need the change, Konan! It looks amazing!”

“I thought you liked your hair?” Deidara questioned after he made sure Sakura wasn’t going to shout another thing. The next thing he noticed was that Sasuke let himself before closing the door. He watched Sasuke took a long glance at Sakura’s hair before slowly making his way to the heater and sitting across from it. Poor kid can’t handle the cold.

Konan frowned at Sasuke’s direction before turning to look at Sakura. “Did you give him a spare key for this dorm? Sakura. You said you would only give the girls one.” She said with disapproval in her voice and Sakura smiled at her; embarrassed.

“Have you seen Sasuke’s baby pictures? He looked like a girl. I’m surprised he turned… not so feminine, yeah.” Deidara questioned with a straight face for a moment before he burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at the blonde while Sasori simply raised a brow.

“How do you know that?” Konan questioned because she was thinking the same thing Sasori was and the elder female watched Sakura raised a brow at Deidara; who liked he wanted to leave. Sasuke stopped glaring at Deidara because he will admit he was curious too.

“AfterIwasfucking--NH. What the fuck ever.” Deidara said with a snort before he turned away to look another direction. Konan paused for a moment because did the blonde just say…?

“YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER?!” Sasuke shouted while his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Deidara and his brother fucking in the house he grew up with… Shudder.  


Deidara’s eyes’ widened at that before he turned to glare at Sasuke when he noticed Sakura was gaping at him. She closed her mouth just to smile at him, but he doesn’t trust her one bit. Especially right now when she was near her phone just to tell his step sister.

Shit.

“Don’t you fucking tell her, Sakura. I swear. She will not leave me the fuck alone, yeah.” The blonde warned the pink-haired woman who simply gave him another smile in return.

“I don’t think she’s going to 'leave you the fuck alone' either,” Sasori commented eyeing Sakura and her smile for a long moment which Sasuke noticed with a small frown. Deidara looked like he wanted to go bury himself in the cold ground outside than be in here.

Konan, on another hand, was very amused.

First; she found out Sakura cut her hair after over five years of growing it back due to being bullied.  
Second; Sasuke has a thing for Sakura and what’s that little thing he has going with Sasori? **_Is that one-sided rivalry?_** Tough.  
Third: Deidara has seen Sasuke’s baby pictures.  
Fourth; He saw them after fucking Itachi.  
Fifth but she knows this; Sasori has a thing for Sakura.

Interesting.

Honestly, she thought Hidan was right for a second there.

 _‘Deidara likes to fuck with Itachi.’_ He told her one day where they watched Deidara complain about Itachi and his politeness. Apparently, Deidara, behind everyone’s back, was _**fucking**_ Itachi not _fucking with_. Easy mistake; she suppose. Although she should be more observant; she admits. Considering the fact; Sasori does not look surprised.

Was ever he going to be surprised? Later on; she will find out he can become off guard but now; she's in doubt.

“Don’t you have a fucking date, man?” Deidara retorted finally eyeing Sasori with a frown. He watched Sasori turned to look at the clock before he nodded. The blonde missed Sakura’s amused look slowly became too sober and too unreadable.

Konan watched her and gave Sasori a nod when he told them goodbye before leaving the apartment all together. She noticed from the corner of her eye; Deidara telling he doesn’t want to walk in this cold and Sasori will refuse to give him a ride so he’s just going to pass out on the couch for the night. She watched Sakura telling him that’s fine without any emotion in her voice before Sakura left to her room.  
Silence.

With Deidara yawning and putting those ear plugs that seemed to cancel out everything in the world, Konan suspects that’s the reason why he bought them, he laid on the couch and not a moment later; he was slowly falling to sleep.

“I’m going to punch that son of a bitch.” A voice was heard from behind and Konan turned around to see Sasuke standing up and glaring at the window. She suspected it was where he saw Sasori heading to his car and she came to the conclusion not a moment later. She was almost startled.

Sakura loves Sasori back and…. And Sasori was moving on because he thinks Sakura still loves Sasuke.

Oh god. That is not good. Not a good development at all.

Konan hissed at this development and she ignored Sasuke’s startled look at her direction. She was used to not being noticed after such a long moment. She has always been a quiet person so she wasn’t fazed by his reaction.

“Tell me, Sasuke-san.” It will be best to polite and use proper addressing with an Uchiha; they value traditions more than their emotions. “Do you know Yamanaka Ino’s phone number, by any chance?” She asked politely and straight to the point. She watched him frown in confusion before he gave her nod. That is a good answer.

She held up her hand with a polite smile, forced but he doesn’t need to know that, and asked if she can have it. Important business with Ino’s family flower shop. Art project she explained even when it was a beautiful lie.

So Sasuke, not expecting she has another motive because she does work for the Akatsuki; she knows how to fake a smile and tell beautiful lies, gave it to her after a moment passed. She thanked him with a real smile this time and the poor boy still couldn’t tell a difference.

A pity. He would have made an excellent ally for the Akatsuki but all those drugs that Orochimaru must have given him rotted his brain. He made the right move, though. Getting out that day was great; getting help now was better.

She witnessed Yahiko trusted the snake and he was killed with her and Nagato watching. Watch him die with her screaming in pain and being held tightly by two of Orochimaru’s henchmen. Watch he die in Nagato’s arms who looked so broken before he became the man that was feared today. Watched Nagato became Pein.

She’s never going to get better if she doesn’t move on but screw it. That… That helped her more than what a therapist ever will. Yahiko will be revenge and Orochimaru will no longer be on the streets.

That goal is still out of her reach but now… Sasori realizing Sakura does love him, love him for a long time, will be a short goal for now. After all; it will easier.

She ignored the thought that passed more than anything.

 _‘Killing someone is much easier than telling someone that they are loved by someone they love.’_ A cold thought, a cruel whisper, if she ever heard one. But Konan supposed that’s the price you get where you watched your own lover die and you couldn’t do anything.

She will not watch that happen with Sasori and Sakura.

“Uh. You’re welcome.” Sasuke finally told her after he watched her for a long moment and she could only guess what he saw. So she gave him a smile in response and that was the end of the night for those four.

The night barely started for Sasori and his date.

XXXXXX

**Cuts it off because it’s such a good spot! //WINK//**

**So if you didn’t notice; this story will be horror but not the horror you’re probably waiting for. You see horror can include physiology. Given the fact it’s the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and his pawns.**

**You see, spoiler alert, Orochimaru will be mentioned throughout this fic but I doubt he will have any lines. If he does; it will be through Kabuto simply because I don’t want to butcher his character. I can only write rat-bastard for so long, you see. //WINK// I kid.**

**Anyway. Until then, everyone! Goodbye!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasori, you bastard, I love you.


	3. Son of A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out that Sasori asked that woman on the date; he also realized that his assumption of Sakura still loving Sasuke was horribly incorrect. He didn't regret what he did to make up for it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like bad humor? You got it in the chapter //raises a glass in the air//

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

XXXXXX

“I take it you’ve been working on new art?” Sasori’s date asks with a small flirty smile, and Sasori simply gave her a smirk. He doesn’t even know why he agreed to take her on a date. It wasn’t the fact he moved on from Sakura.

He supposes the reason why he even agreed to this woman’s invention was because she has information on that one girl who never stopped hating and bullying Sakura. He just knows that a woman is harassing Sakura. Seen it one day while he was walking to class. 

xxx

_ “Ami, please. We knew each other for years so please stop this.” A familiar voice was heard and Sasori turned to look to witness Sakura standing near a large tree with a woman who looked very annoyed with her. He raised a brow and watched the scene unfold.  _

_ “So? We can know each other even more years and I will still hate your guts with a passion, Haruno.” Ami told Sakura with hatred in her eyes as to prove she’s telling the cold truth. She dropped Sakura’s last name as if she’s about to throw acid on the pink-haired woman.  _

_ Sasori frowned while Sakura looked so tired. As if she’s been through this for so many times with this Ami woman. The red-haired man simply titled his head; curious. Interesting.  _

 

_ “Ami--” Whatever Sakura was going to say; she was rudely cut off by Ami. Ami who apparently had it with Sakura grabbed the pink-haired woman by her neck just to slammed the younger girl roughly and hard against the tree. Ami was glaring while Sakura yelped in surprised and mostly in pain while slowly sliding down to the tree. Sakura looked up at Ami in shock.  _

 

_ It didn’t take long for that shock to turn into anger. The watchers, like Sasori, watched Sakura glared at Ami who narrowed her eyes at the woman on the ground. Sakura stands up just to smack Ami across the face so harshly; Ami’s head was turned to the side so quickly; she could have broken it if Sakura was a little stronger.  _

_ A voice was heard not a moment later. A voice that belonged to the headmaster. Chiyo Akasuna was walking to them with a frown; a clear sign of disapproval. “What is the meaning of this?” The elder woman asked the two young women. Ami looked shocked while Sakura didn’t look like she regretted her actions in any way possible. _

_ “SHE STARTED IT, CHIYO-SAMA. THAT AMI GIRL.” A woman shouted and others agreed with shouts of their own. Chiyo listened to them while they explained that they saw Sakura was simply talking to Ami to quit harassing her and Ami wasn’t listening so it led for Ami to grabbed Sakura by the neck just to slammed her against that tree. They ended the tale with and you probably saw the end where Sakura slapped Ami in response. _

 

_ Sasori’s grandmother was frowning at Ami before turning to look at Sakura who simply held her ground. With a small smirk; Chiyo dismissed the crowd who quickly left because they don’t want to deal with the headmaster.  _

_ “Ami Watanabe. This is a final warning. I have been getting complaints and reports on your rotten behavior ever since you’ve walked on these grounds. Apparently, only Sakura Haruno have ever stood up to you. I wish more girls do Sakura’s example. You’re dismissed. Get out of my sight.” Chiyo told Ami who looked stunned before turning to glare at Sakura before walking away. _

 

_ Before she went out of the hearing range; Ami loudly said ‘Sakura should watch her fucking back from now on,’ before walking away completely. _

_ Sakura frowned at Ami’s direction before kneeling down to gather her stuff. She was thankful that her bag didn’t spill because she would be chasing after Ami due to the fact her phone and other valuables could have been ruined.  _

 

_ “Sakura. If you file a restraining order on her; she can forcefully get out of your life. Would you like me to help you out with paperwork?” Chiyo asked while walking with Sakura after she stood up again with her bag in hand. Sakura looked like she wanted to say something so his grandmother gave her a look that said ‘speak freely, child.’  _

 

_ “Nah. Ami’s just a bitch, Chiyo-sama,” Sakura replied. She tried so hard to get along with Ami but if this was how the other woman was going to act then whatever. She’s just so done with this crap. _

_ Chiyo let out an amused sound before she went separate ways from Sakura when they hit the cafeteria. She may have agreed with Sakura due to her lack of disapproval of Sakura’s choice of words. _

_ Sasori’s lip twitched as if he wanted to smile but he didn’t. He simply walked onward to the direction of his class thinking if Ami made another move like this; there goes her little head.  _

 

_ Like that movie, Sakura forced him to watch with her. ‘Alice in Wonderland.’  _

_ ‘Off with her head’ was what the Queen said to Alice; he believed? Yes, that line is what will happen to Ami. _

_ xxx _

Sasori turned to look at his date who was giving him a pout saying he wasn’t paying attention to her. With the urge to roll his eyes; Sasori played the gentlemen role instead. It’s only for information; he said to himself.

The information was still worth it even when he bedded the woman to get it.

XXXXXX

When Konan woke up; she discovered quite a bit of thing so early in the morning. With a squint, because she has to buy dark curtains for Sakura when the younger girl’s birthday comes closer; she noticed Sasori standing in front of the door looking at her with a frown.

She simply raised a brow at him; watching him if he was going to question her choice of staying at Sakura’s dorm like Sasuke and Deidara did. Both boys were still on the floor gave the fact when Konan decided to head to bed; she pushed Deidara off the couch and he simply grumbled and glared at her before letting her have it after she refused to leave. 

 

Cute if he thought that will move her from the spot on the couch.

“What happened with your date?” Konan asked him before she slowly got up to stretch. She got up from the couch completely to make breakfast. She may have stepped on Deidara and Sasuke’s back in the process but she looked like she didn’t care. Sasori couldn’t hide his smirk at that. 

 

Sasuke grunted while Deidara made a whiny sound before turning on his side.. Konan grinned before she opened the fridge to see what Sakura had and she frowned.

Sasori decided to answer Konan’s question right when Sakura opened her door with a tired look on her face.

“I’ve slept with her last night.” 

 

Silence.

Sakura quickly closed her door with a silent sob and they heard the door locked right afterward. He was really moving on and she was too late. She took a deep breath before slowly made her way to the bathroom; thanking the stars that her bedroom has one. 

 

Sasuke sat up with a glare at Sasori before he got up and went to cook for Konan and the others. Konan gave him a thankful look because she didn’t want to cook because if she gets near a pan; she will slap Sasori’s face with it.

“I honestly cannot believe you right now,” Konan told Sasori with a frown.

Sasori looked like he wanted to bury himself in the ground before Sasuke does. He was watching Sakura’s door and that was when he wasn’t observant. That one time where he wasn’t on guard. That day where Deidara slammed his fist against Sasori’s cheek with a furious snarl. 

 

Ignoring Konan’s surprised shout; Deidara slammed Sasori roughly against the door with a glare. “You son of a bitch, yeah.” The blonde said darkly. Sasori simply gave him a cold look in return. Sasori grabbed Deidara’s wrists with a snarl of his own telling the blonde to "fucking let him go". Deidara refused. He grabbed Sasori’s collar and slammed the red-haired man again and again.

The blonde raised his other hand, the one that punched Sasori the first time, just to punch him again and again. He only stopped when Konan shouted him to stop. He wasn’t going to stop when he noticed blood was coming from the red-haired’s nose. 

 

“SAKURA FUCKING LOVES YOU AND YOU CAN’T FUCKING SEE THAT?!” Deidara screamed in Sasori’s face with a glare. Sasori’s eyes widened and his grip on Deidara’s wrists slowly loosened, but the blonde didn’t care to noticed. 

Sasuke gave him a look when Sasori happened to glanced at his direction. The dark-haired gave him a nod as to signal the blonde was telling the truth. Sasuke only noticed not so long ago but it seemed to judge from Deidara’s reaction; Sakura may have been in love with Sasori much longer.

 

His brother’s... boyfriend was smart, but he was not an expert on love so if Deidara knows when someone loves someone; you better listen and pay attention. 

 

“Sakura loves me…?” Sasori whispered and like Deidara, looked like he could care less about the blood coming from his nose. It wasn’t the first time he’s been punch till he bleed from there and it won’t be the last.

“Yeah, she does.” A voice was heard and the two artists turned to look at Sakura watching them with a small frown. She may have opened her door as soon she heard Konan’s shout and she didn’t care if she referred herself as the third person. 

 

Her shower was forgotten as soon she heard Konan’s shout.

Deidara slowly lets Sasori go just to watch Sasori nearly stumbled to get to Sakura. It was uncharacteristic of him but he knew Sasori having sex with a stranger was uncharacteristic as well. Deidara narrowed his eyes after that thought. Something wasn’t right about that. 

 

If Sasori was going to have sexual relations with someone; it would be Sakura and Deidara wished he didn’t think of that. He gets annoyed when someone brings up his sex life let alone his best friends.

The blonde knows Sasori was actually asexual so having sex when Sasori looked like he could care less about sex was odd. He tried to ignore the memory where Hidan joking told him about Sasori’s sexuality. 

 

_ “If Sasori’s sexuality had a name; it would be Sakura-sexual,” Hidan told him with a straight face and Deidara looked so annoyed with the silver-haired man. Honestly.  _

 

While Deidara was deep in his thoughts; the scene between Sasori and Sakura went on whether he knew it or not.

“Since when?” Sasori questioned her with a frown and Sakura frowned back. He was so confused and Sakura’s eyes softened. She doesn’t exactly know the date but she knows it was a while ago. Probably not some months they truly met each other. 

They knew each other since grad school like the others but they were truly introduced to each other when they hit university. So late but that’s how fate made it so.

 

It wouldn’t have made a difference either way. If they were going to fall for each other regardless.

“Probably when we barely just know each other. I just know I have loved you for a long time.” Sakura whispered and Sasori took that as his answer because hell he felt the same. 

 

“But you still love the Uchiha.” He told her and Sakura didn’t even flinched at his words. He knew she knew that and strangely; he didn’t have the problem with that.

“And you love your date. Why else would you sleep with her?” Sakura bitterly asked and Sasori rolled his eyes. Sakura frowned up at him.

Sasori gave her a long look before he placed a paper that was ripe out from a small notepad in Sakura’s hand. He gave her a look and Sakura read what it said with a small frown.

….

Wait.

Did she read that right?

Sakura read it, again and again, to make sure she did.

Oh.

Oh my god. 

 

Sakura had to read it about three times just in case it was a joke but that wasn’t Sasori’s handwriting; she knows his handwriting. A little creepy but she knows.

“You slept with her and she paid you with information and money?!” Sakura shouted in shock and Deidara let out a laugh.

Konan raised a brow before she placed a piece of food that Sasuke finished cooking while the scene went on in her mouth. So apparently Sasori was a…?

“You’re a whore,” Sasuke said as if he read her thoughts and Konan smirked at Sasori who looked like he wanted to come over to Sasuke just to throw him out a window. 

 

Deidara grinned at Sasori who glared at him because he’s not going to deal with the blonde’s shit. He will make the blonde move out of their dorms and move in with his boyfriend. Or if that doesn’t work; Sasori can simply throw the blonde’s shit out of the room and watch Deidara suffer in the cold before he drops dead in a ditch somewhere.

Ah, friendship. Don’t you just love it?

“He’s not a whore…” Sakura mumbled but it seemed forced and Sasori let out a sigh. For what he did for that information; he did make it looked like he was a whore. 

 

He was a pretty whore if you ask Sakura, though. Hopefully, no one does.

“If any word gets out; I know who to hunt down and bury in a ditch,” Sasori told them with a frown. He looked serious but Deidara couldn’t help it. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong being a whore, yeah.”   
“Of course a real whore would say that.”   
“This whore doesn’t get paid. Unfortunately. I would use that money for art supplies, yeah. Oh, by the way, can I borrow some money for art supplies?”

A glare was aimed at the blonde who simply grinned. 

 

Konan let out an amused sound while Sasuke snorted at the two artists. Sakura looked like she wanted to laugh, but she didn’t for Sasori’s sake.

“I mean, you have to admit. This would be an amazing way to pay for loans and other important stuff.” Konan told Sasori who looked like he wanted to bury her in the ditch. 

 

“If it’s so amazing; you go be a whore and see how much money you make,” Sasori rudely replied and Konan rolled her eyes. She knew he didn’t mean it; he was just so annoyed. 

“That’s impressive, Akasuna. Your status went from little bitch to whore. Congratulations.” Sasuke said with a small smirk and that was when Sakura choked on her spit before she quickly walked to the kitchen to get some water.

Sasori gave Sasuke a pointed look. He smirked at Sasuke’s direction and calmly replied if he was a little bitch; you must have the big bitch title, Uchiha.

Oh. 

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sasori and then at Sakura when she snorted and coughed to hide her laughter. Deidara didn’t hide his laughter at all.

Ugh.

“Both of you are bitches in general,” Sasuke said to the two who looked amused at him. He got even more done with them but he was having fun.

It lead to more fun when Naruto came in with Ino, Hinata, and Itachi shouting morning who was carrying a big box that looked like it was filled with food and other things.

xxx

“That’s a lot of food. I don’t think I can accept all of this.” Sakura said even when she was opening her fridge and her cabinets to store the said food. Naruto gave her an amused grin before he helped her out and together; they made short work storing everything in the right place.

“See Sakura-chan? I got your back! Now you have tons of food!” Naruto shouted while Ino rolled her eyes at him before she closed the door once the others let themselves in. 

 

Others as Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Pein. Who came along to see why Konan didn’t come home last night. He was worried and he doesn’t care if anyone finds out.

The small group spent their whole day at Sakura’s dorm chatting and eating food whenever they want. Although all that food Sakura got still stored. Sai thought it was best if they got take out instead of wasting all that food and that would lead to Sakura barely having any again.

 

They agree because of takeout from a local Chinese restaurant and some pizza from another local place. Sakura and Konan forced the others to split the bill because they weren’t paying for the whole thing.

Given the fact it was food; the others didn’t seem to mind. 

 

xxx

One by one; people left the dorm room leaving only Sasori and Sakura in the room. Sasuke was going to stay but Naruto snorted and dragged him out of the room telling him to leave them alone, man. Give them some privacy with Ino and Deidara agreeing with him.

Sakura grinned at Sasori who gave her an amused glance before they decided to chat for a while. Sakura asked why he had sex with that woman? I mean what kind?

He replied information that’s classified. Sakura made a sound to signal she understands before she asked is it for the Akatsuki?

Sure, why not.

Sasori gave her a nod and he was grateful that she dropped the subject afterward. They sat in silence before Sasori got up and walked to the door. Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

She nearly trips her way towards him just to grabbed his collar and turned him around to face her. Sasori was nearly opening the door when Sakura forcefully turned him around. He raised a brow at her before grabbing her wrist as a caution.

Sakura simply gave him a smile before she lowered him down enough to kiss him. Sasori was only taken back for a moment before he kissed her back. He locked the door not a moment later before picking up Sakura who let out a surprised sound before she went back to kissing him

 

He only lowered her down on the couch. He gave her a look once they broke apart and Sakura smiled before she nodded. With only small hesitation; together took off each other’s clothes and had sex on the couch.

Sakura, with rosy cheeks, told him that was lovely. He was the one laying on the couch with Sakura sitting on top of him. He slowly looked from her stomach to her face before he gave her a smirk in return. 

 

Sakura got off him just to point at her bedroom with a smile and Sasori followed her without any complaints. They had sex again and again until it reached midnight and Sakura asked if he can spend the night with her. Sasori agreed and they slowly fell asleep.

It was lovely.

xxx

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto along with Sasuke and Ino came in Sakura’s dorm. The three was wondering why they haven’t seen Sakura or Sasori nearly the whole day. Ino was the first one to stop walking because she noticed there were clothes on the ground. 

She let out a surprised noise when the one who owned those clothes came out from the room that belonged to her best friend. Sasori raised a brow at her as if he was used to seeing her only wearing a towel. She wasn’t at all.

 

It only made things worse when Sakura came out of the room just place another towel on Sasori’s head telling him to dry it so he wouldn’t get sick because it was winter and she was also only wearing a towel. Sasori responded that was simply a myth but let her dry it anyway and Sakura only hummed in response.

 

“Holy shit, yeah,” Deidara said poking his head to look at what’s going on with Konan looking over him to see as well. The blonde was grinning at the couple before he decided to take a picture of them from his phone before he took off. Konan didn’t stumble but she did nearly hit her head on the wall and she cursed Deidara.

Sakura was gaping before she snarled at where Deidara was before she tried to take off to get him, but Sasori quickly grabbed her from her waist and hauled her into the room telling her to get dress before she goes to kill the blonde. 

 

It only took fives minutes for Sakura to get dressed before she took off shouting Deidara’s name with fury laced in her voice. Sasori, on another hand, calmly came in the living room to get his clothes before he told the stunned watchers to make themselves at home.

They only did once he closed the bedroom’s door.

“Holy fuck. They fucked.” Naruto said stunned and no one could argue with him on that. They knew they might have sex but they didn’t think it was the day after Sasori took a woman on a date. Damn Sakura. You just had to have sex with a gorgeous man. 

 

“Of course, we did. Now, what do you want?” Sasori questioned once he came out of the bedroom with a frown. He only wanted one day without their friends and that day he got to spend it with Sakura. He supposed he wouldn’t now.

“How many times? Did you used a condom?” Naruto asked because he doesn’t know when to stop and think if those questions were personal. Sasori was going to reply but Sasuke smacked Naruto’s head glaring at Sasori.

“Shut the fuck up, idiot.”   
“Hey, stop being a bastard, Sasuke. I just wanted to know if they were using protection.”    
“This is Sasori and Sakura. They will use protection, Naruto.”   
  


“Thank you, Ino. Now you’re nicer than this bastard.”   
“Mhmm.”    
“Whatever.”   
“You sound jealous, Sasuke.”   
“Mind your fucking business, Konan.” 

Konan rolled her eyes the same time Sasori did. Apparently, Sasuke’s road to recovery doesn’t include his bitchy attitude. Such a shame.

“You better delete that picture off your phone, you asshole.” They heard and they knew it’s Sakura talking to Deidara who was making sounds as if he was in pained. They discovered why when the two friends came inside the room with Sakura pulling Deidara’s ear along with her. She only let him go once she closed the door behind them. 

 

“If you ask me nicely, I will,” Deidara mumbled rubbing his ear with a small glare aimed at Sakura who gave him a look. So she said please and the blonde just simply gave her his phone so she can do it. Sakura deleted it after she sent it to Sasori and her phones because she will admit Deidara had a good eye for photography.

Sasori simply gave her a look when he got the picture message, but he said nothing. Sakura smiled in response.

Deidara snorted before he put his phone away. He knew Sakura sent the picture to her and Sasori; he just knew. 

 

“You look pissed, Sasuke,” Sakura commented; she looked concern and Sasuke simply looked away because he wasn’t exactly pissed. He was just confused. Okay, maybe he was a little pissed. 

 

“Why should he be pissed about? He knew these two love each other.” Konan mumbled logging onto Sakura’s laptop once Sakura gave her the password. Sakura trusted Konan enough to let her know and Konan felt a little warm because of that.

Sakura was eating a leftover pizza slice when Ino snorted and answered Konan’s question. The young blonde told Konan the reason why Sasuke’s pissed is likely because he wanted to take Sakura’s virginity and not Sasori. 

 

Sakura choke when Sasuke didn’t refuse Ino’s idea. Sasori had to use the Heimlich on Sakura to get that pizza piece out of her. Sasuke was glaring at Ino who apologized to Sakura about five times because she didn’t think Sakura would choke on the pizza like that.

“I think Sasori taking Sakura-chan’s virginity makes more sense than you taking it, Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled while he tried to take his mind off that his best friend, his sister, had sex. Sasuke aimed his glare at Naruto and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Can we not discuss my new sex life with Sasori?” Sakura asked with a pained look. Her friends are so blunt and noisy sometimes. 

 

“Haruno had sex with Akasuna?” A voice was heard from the computer and Sakura just knew the Akatsuki was watching and hearing everything on Skype. Konan gave her an apologetic glance and Sakura forgives her because it’s Konan. When she apologize; she means it.

“Congratulations on taking the pink bitch’s virginity.” Hidan’s voice was heard next and he was quickly smacked by Pein because he was closer to Hidan than Kakuzu.

“Thank you, Nagato,” Konan said and Pein nodded. 

 

“So are you together now?” Kisame asked and Sakura looked at Sasori who gave her a nod. With a happy grin; she replied in a positive manner. The fun only lasted for a moment when Sasuke walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Who can see; they watched Sakura stopped smiling and her happy mood completely left her. 

The tense mood was lifted when Tobi asked a question.

“Why did Sakura-chan tackle Deidara-senpai into the snow? She almost buried him in the snow if it wasn’t Tobi stopping her.” Tobi asked innocently and they heard Hidan and Kisame started laughing. 

 

That when they noticed Sakura’s hair was a little wet and Deidara was just as wet she was, but his clothes had a lot of wet spots and they should have figured that how’s Sakura stop the blonde.

Sasori made an amused sound while Naruto and Ino laughed. 

 

“Tobi. The reason why I got tackled was because I took a picture of Sakura and Sasori wearing nothing but their towels.” Deidara responded and he can just feel Itachi’s look of disapproval.

“They took a shower together? These fuckers are moving fast.” Hidan commented. Kakuzu snorted because Hidan moves faster than they do. 

 

“Get out of my life, Hidan.”   
“If only it was that easy to get rid of Hidan.”    
“Fuck you, Sasori.”   
“Fuck Kakuzu instead.”    
“I don’t want that fucker in my bed. Who knows where he’s been.”   
“That’s hilarious coming from you.”    
“Fuck off, Itachi.” 

“You can fuck off first.”   
“Itachi cursed. Holy shit.”   
“Points to Hidan for making Itachi curse, yeah.”   
“I bet you make him curse when you two are fucking.”   
  
“Stay the fuck out of my sex life, Kisame.”   
“The blonde whore is right. Who wants to know that?”   
“Only Sasori-san can call Deidara-senpai a whore!” 

 

Hidan started laughing while Deidara was thinking of burying Tobi in the ditch. Sasori gave Deidara a small smirk at that. Konan snorted at that before closing Skype after she bid goodbye to them.

“We have weird friends, Sakura-chan.”   
“You are hundred percent right, Naruto.”

XXXXXXX

**Half of this stuff was not plotted but Sasori having sex with Sakura before officially calling them together wasn’t. That was in the plot. I will mention smut but I won’t write it so you can use your imagination.**

**Yes, there was OOC. It’s expected with these pairings. Pairings as in Sasori/Sakura and Itachi/Deidara. Deidara still hates Itachi but the sex is good so whatever. Itachi knows Deidara still hates him but he doesn’t seem to care. Weirdos.**

 

**Should I make the fourth main pairing either Sasuke/Karin or Sai/Ino? I have no idea. You can vote if you want. I don’t mind.**

**As you can see; Sasori won the challenge of getting together with Sakura. So give it up to the ones who voted on fanfiction! I was surprised because no one voted for Sasuke so that’s why he’s acting like an ass.**

**If you got confused at what who was talking in that small part where names weren’t mentioned. It went like this: Sakura, Sasori, Hidan, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Hidan, Itachi, Naruto, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi.**

**With how fast paced this story is going; it might end when it hits twenty chapters. Still, a long way to go. I’m trying not to speed though so even when I already wrote a chapter down; I will take a while to post it. To see if I should change anyway. That’s what happening with Not a Fairy Tale.**

**(Only you would expect a fic from me where Sakura thinks Sasori is a pretty whore. Lol.)**

**Until next time, everyone. Goodbye!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should break the habit of writing chapters around 3-8 a.m but I know I won't.


	4. Playful Fun Leads to Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mix alcohol together with the artist duo when they're around Sakura. It can go downhill quickly.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

XXXXXX

“I honestly don’t care,” Sasori told Sasuke seriously while the younger one was in his dorm that he shares with Deidara. Sasori doesn’t see why Sasuke was wasting his time telling him if he breaks Sakura’s heart; he’ll murder him.

Sakura would kill Sasori faster than Sasuke would. The red-haired have seen her temper more than Sasuke ever will. He wonders if Sasuke knows that but realized he could care less about the younger male.

“Do you even fucking feel anything?” Sasuke replied as if his words have any power on Sasori. It doesn’t and it seemed to piss Sasuke off. Sasori rolled his eyes at his direction; caring even less if he saw.

“I’m feeling annoyance listening to your bullshit,” Sasori responded. He flashed Sasuke a smirk when the dark-haired glared at him.

Sasuke let out a huff before he walked to Sasori and grabbed him by the collar. Sasori simply raised a brow and he was slammed against the wall in response. Sasori rolled his eyes before pushing Sasuke roughly away from him.

Sasuke nearly stumbled but he managed to catch himself in time. He looked just in time to be punched in the face by Sasori. His face was turned to the side with a pained grunt and only a second later; he was kicked to the ground.

Sasuke raised his head to look up at Sasori who was giving him such a cold look. He felt himself shiver in response because he kept forgetting that Sasori was a criminal. More of a sociopath if he had to label Sasori properly.

“You think you can just come into Sakura’s life and expect her to go on her knees and listen to your word as if you’re a God? Don’t fucking make me laugh. She made her choice a long time ago and you’re just pissed because you can’t have her whipped anymore. Boo hoo, Sakura, choose Sasori over me. I wanna fucking cry a river.” Sasori mocked and Sasuke glared at him.

“It’s not fucking like that, you piece of shit.”   
“Then enlighten me, Uchiha. What would your relationship be if she chose you?”   
“She would be safe. She won’t be if she’s with you.”   
“Right. She was very safe when she nearly got killed by Sound for bringing you back to Konoha.”

Sasuke hissed at the insult because his words backed fired very badly. Judging by Sasori’s smug look; the red-haired knew his words stung.   
“Does she know what you do for the living?” Sasuke asked after a long moment passed. He was still on the floor simply for the fact that Sasori would just kick him back down again.

“She’s usually the nurse that patches us up when we get wounded,” Sasori replied walking away from Sasuke to the kitchen. Sasuke’s eyes widened at him before he got up just to sit down on the couch. He doesn’t care if he can’t sit on the couch or not because the floor was hard and his ass was becoming numb.

When Sasori came back; he only sat across from Sasuke on the loveseat and Sasuke took that as his answer that Sasori could care less where Sasuke sat. Later on; the dark-haired found out that couch belonged to Deidara.

“Does she approve of your work?” Sasuke asked. Sasori gave him a look before he split his tea. He didn’t offer anything to Sasuke and the dark-haired didn’t bother to ask. He knows Sasori could care less about manners and traditions.

“She approves it as much she approves what the Uchihas do in the shadow world.”   
“... She knows?”  
“Give her some credit, Uchiha. That’s insulting.”

  
Sasuke said nothing to that and Sasori didn’t expect him to. Honestly; does the Uchiha even know Sakura a bit now? Apparently not. Was his idea of keeping Sakura safe is locking her up in a house as a little housewife with children? Probably. Man; those Uchiha traditions needs to be revised a little to fit today.

“You will take care of her right.” It wasn’t a question and Sasuke really looked he wanted to murder him. The red-haired gave him an amused glance before taking a sip of his tea again. Sasuke was about to stand up and mostly like punched Sasori back if the door didn’t slam open. A scared and tired Sakura came barging along with angry and tired Deidara.

“Orochimaru made his move. Apparently, Ami is one of his henchmen. I just got done getting Sakura out of a messy situation. The rat bastard wants Sakura dead.” Deidara said before either boy asked what’s wrong.

Sasuke’s eyes widened and Sasori abruptly stood up to take Sakura by the wrist and pulled her to his bedroom. She didn’t struggle much and Sasori had to support her when her legs gave out. Sasori slammed the door when the couple went inside. They didn’t make much noise, but they could tell Sasori was not happy with the news.

“Your fault, yeah.”  
“How the fuck is this my fault?”  
“Orochimaru didn’t know that Sakura or Naruto existed until you came in the picture for drugs.”  
“That was their fault for trying to bring me back to Konoha.”  
“You are one selfish piece of shit. You’re trash, yeah.”   
“You’re one to talk. You’re part of the Akatsuki.”  
“The Akatsuki doesn’t tell someone it’s their fault when they try to help one of the members. We appreciate the help but you, selfish trash, don’t.”

Sasuke let out an annoyed huff of breath.

“That’s bullshit. You don’t know what you’re saying.”   
“Then why are you treating your friends like shit simply because they don’t want you to see your ass in a body bag? You sound like the asshole one to me, yeah.”   
“... Regardless of that; they shouldn’t have come to Orochimaru’s hideout.”   
“You’re right. They should have just let the drugs kill you instead.”

That stung and it showed on Sasuke’s face. Deidara wasn’t feeling sympathy for Itachi’s brother so he didn’t bother to apologize. The apology would be an insult and something the blonde wouldn’t have meant.

“Unlike Naruto and Sakura; I’m not going to take your bullshit. I have a low tolerance for it and my tolerance level is even lower when dealing with yours. So; I would say if you want to really recover; you should start acting nicer to those two, yeah.”

“I know. I think you know about the drugs the snake gave me more than anything.”  
“I was fourteen and I just left my parent’s house because the snake killed them. Of course, I want to forget that memory, yeah.”   
“...I didn’t know--”  
“You don’t know shit about me or anyone for the matter, Uchiha.”

Apparently, Sasori and Deidara are going to be the ones that will mostly call on Sasuke Uchiha’s shit. Poor Sasuke but later in his life; he realized in a crazist way; that’s how they show they care a little about him. Just a little.

“She’s sound asleep. So you can get out of our dorm, Uchiha.” Sasori’s voice was heard before the redhead quietly closed the door shut. He only had to give such a cold glance for Sasuke to leave the dorm and the floor altogether. Sasuke, as the artist duo (and Sakura), found out, later on, slept at Karin’s place for the night.

Only Sakura commented on the information. All she said was ‘See? I knew he was dating her. Why did he lie to me?’, no one had a response to that. That was odd for him to lie.

The brat was odd in general.

XXXXXX  
  


“Sasori. Does Pein ever give you that kind of missions?” Sakura asked suddenly and Sasori turned to look at her. He simply raised a brow at her and Sakura’s cheeks turned a little red in response.

Deidara was watching the television, but Sasori knew he was listening to their conversation. The blonde just loves finding out stuff. It can be tiring when he just can’t use that skill only for the Akatsuki’s work.

“What kind…?” Sasori asked. He frowned at her when her cheeks turned a little redder. He was getting impatient. His look must have given that away because Sakura embarrassed, blurted it out.

“Well. I mean since you had sex with that woman, and it must have been good since she gave the information to you without much a fight. Assuming that… I mean… My question is that does Pein sometimes give you missions where you pretend to be a…. Hooker?” She rambled with the reddest face he ever saw on her.

Deidara laughed before he quieted himself down when Sasori threw an empty water bottle at his head in response. The redhead heard the blonde muttered, ‘he does look like a whore sometimes,’ and Sasori was very close to murdering the blonde. He can only handle the whore jokes for so long before he starts to put people in body bags.

“No. I don’t get missions where I am a hooker.” He responded once he knew Deidara won’t crack any more bad jokes. The blonde’s sense of humor can be awful like his art. He will absolutely say that to the blonde’s face. He doesn’t care.

“....Would you want to be a hooker?” She asked and this time Deidara couldn’t stop laughing even when Sasori threw an empty alcohol bottle at his head. The blonde only stopped after the bottle cracked and broke. A bunch of little glass pieces wherein Deidara’s hair, couch, and a majority on the floor.

Sakura regretted asking her question immediately. So when she majority cleaned up the mess saying she had to do it over and over again. She got her things and left the dorm and the building altogether. Her joke went too far and she didn’t want to face the artist duo right now.

Apparently ‘right now’ meant a whole week and one day in counting. She ignores the calls, texts, Skype, Facebook, etc from Deidara. Some calls and texts were from Sasori and she put her phone on silent when he texted or call her.

She was very successful at avoiding the two as well; it seemed.

xxx

Even most of their friends couldn’t get Sakura to talk to Deidara and more importantly her boyfriend, Sasori. She just flat out refused. She was that embarrassed.   
  
Things changed when Sakura was invited to a party by Ino and Karin. Karin, Sakura’s other new best friend, hosted the party because she got a promotion at her job and she wanted to celebrate it with close knit friends and family. Sakura was having fun until someone grabbed her from the waist and basically carried her like that up to the stairs and into a bedroom.

Sakura was about to scream when she noticed it was Deidara that grabbed her. He was frowning at her and she smiled at him. Because she doesn’t know what to do and that was very noticeable when Sasori came into the room shutting it in the process.

Sasori simply raised a brow at her and Sakura simply sat down on the bed because that was probably what he wanted. For her to sit and tell them why she was avoiding them like that.

She was right and Sasori wouldn’t admit out loud. Neither would Deidara.

“Explain now. We’re done with this little game, Sakura.” Sasori’s voice was as if was steel and Sakura winced as if it pierced her flesh. She may have gone a little too far at avoiding them, after all.

“I was very embarrassed asking that question and Deidara played the price because of that bottle. So I thought I would just leave… you… two… alone.” She slowly finished when both males were giving her a look that made her regret that choice even more.

“For a week and a day, you stopped contact with us because you were embarrassed.” Deidara summarized and Sakura knew that sounded silly coming from his mouth. She was about to say something but she was cut off by Sasori’s sudden contact with her lips.

She didn’t mind but she was stunned so she pushed him away because Deidara was with them. Sasori simply gave her a look that made her smile at her; embarrassed again. She heard Deidara snorted before he sat down next to her. Sasori sat on the other side.

She wasn’t as startled when Deidara placed his arm around her shoulders to give her a playful glare. “If you do that again; we ain’t going to play along, yeah. We knew you were going to be invited to the party. Karin told us right away when she heard that you were going. So we simply had to go as well.”

Oh. That explains why they are here. Sasori wasn’t the type to party when he was busy with law and art classes; in fact he hardly parties. Deidara does party, but with most people his age.

Since she was looking at Deidara; Sasori had to turn her head to look at him. She looked at him curious so he simply rolled his eyes at her before he gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled at him and she knew if Deidara wasn’t here; Sasori would have smiled back.

“I don’t mind if you ask questions like that because I know you were only joking around. It’s your thing just like it’s with Deidara. Although I didn’t like it when you stopped contact with us.” Sasori said.

Sakura’s cheeks flushed in embarrassed. Fearing the worse; Deidara squeezed her shoulders as to warn her to not leave again. She didn’t but that didn’t help her stop from being embarrassed.

It made things worse when someone she didn’t know barged in the room drunk with just as a drunk woman. The couple stopped in their tracks to see the bed was taken by three people.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know a threesome was going to take place. We go find another room. C’mon Kumo.” The man said closing the door. He wasn’t fast enough to close it when the three heard the woman told him her name was Kimi, Kumo was my sister’s name.

Oops. Deidara just knew the guy wasn’t going to get laid now.

“A threesome?!” Sakura questioned. She was even more embarrassed. It showed because of how red her whole face was. She could just feel it burning her and she buried her face into her hands. Since she was covering her face; she didn’t notice the calculating looks the two males gave each other.

Deidara grinned and went to place the new plan in motion by simply kissing Sakura’s hand. She froze and Sasori took that as his chance to lift up her hair to kiss her on the neck.

Sakura stopped holding her face in her hands after that. She gave the boys a questionable look. They simply gave her unreadable looks in response. She suddenly felt something odd coming. It was coming very, very, very soon.

Like right now.

Sasori leaned to kiss her and she kissed him because that was normal. Boyfriend and girlfriend kissing each other were normal. What wasn’t normal was her boyfriend’s best friend gripping her boyfriend’s chin after they broke apart to slammed his lips on Sasori’s.

Oh my god.

Sakura’s eyes widened at that. She was between shouting at Deidara and watching to see what happens next. Before she made her choice; her eyes widened when she watched Sasori kissed Deidara back. She was taken back even more. When the two males separated; they gave Sakura a sly look.

Sakura didn’t have time when Deidara leaned in and kissed her. She gasped and he took that chance to deepen the kiss. She sat frozen when Sasori gave Deidara a cold look. He didn’t like this at all.

They only broke up when the door opened the second time and someone shouted in shock. Deidara stopped kissing Sakura to look at the one who shouted. It was a speechless Sasuke with a stunned Karin standing next to him.

Sakura can just feel the red was going to burn her cheeks if this continues on.

“What’s going on?” Karin asked because Sasuke looked like he forgot to speak. She was curious but oddly; she wasn’t as surprised she thought she was. She knew Sakura was seeing Sasori, but she also knew the artist duo had previous relationships with the same sex. So the two getting in a threesome with Sakura wasn’t hard to imagine.

Sasuke, on another hand, doesn’t know a thing about that. It showed extremely.

“We wanted to show Sakura there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, yeah,” Deidara answered while Sasori simply gave Karin a glance. That explained nothing but Karin took that as her answer anyway.

“This isn’t going to be a thing right? Aren’t you dating Itachi?” Karin asked next because she wanted to know. It seemed Deidara was willing to give her answers. It only depends on how many questions she has and how helpful he wanted to be.

“One time only. Itachi has nothing to fear.” Sasori was the one to speak and Karin just nodded. She grabbed Sasuke’s arm but he got out from her grasp just to get Sakura away from the boys and he ran. Sakura nearly got her head slammed against the door and they heard her stumble a lot going down the stairs with pain yelps.

“Oh, yes. That’s how you keep her safe.” Sasori muttered furiously before he ran to get them with Deidara and Karin following him close behind. They didn’t say anything about that and Sasori wasn’t going to tell them anyway.

He was going to murder Sasuke Uchiha if the boy keeps this up.

xxx

Sasori and other two weren’t the ones that stopped Sasuke from taking Sakura away from the building. It was Konan with Pein. She noticed Sakura was telling Sasuke to stop and the dark head male didn’t look like was anytime soon. So Konan only gave Pein a glance for him to understand her plan.

Pein was the one who grabbed Sasuke’s shirt when he tried to walk pass. Sasuke stopped in tracks; letting Sakura go in the process. Konan took that chance to grab Sakura and pulled her away from the two males. Konan knew Nagato can handle Sasuke.

“What happened? Sasuke looked furious.” Konan whispered and Sakura looked like she wanted to leave; so the elder woman took Sakura outside. Konan leaned against her car and Sakura hopped on the trunk with a tired sigh.

“I was talking to Deidara and Sasori who basically cornered me upstairs in a room. Probably Karin’s but whatever. Some things happened and Sasuke and Karin caught Deidara and I kissing.” Sakura muttered. Konan’s eyes widened at that.

“You were kissing Deidara in front of Sasori?!” Konan hissed at Sakura. Sakura’s cheeks turned very red and before she opened her mouth. Sasori ran out of the door and Konan gave him a glance before she glared at Deidara who stopped in his tracks.

“Explain this bullshit I’m hearing,” Konan commanded. She was second in command of the Akatsuki but the members listen without complaint when Nagato was not present.

Deidara explained it might help Sakura if they showed her there’s nothing to be embarrassed about sexuality; so they---he thought it was good to kiss Sasori in front of her before kissing her. Konan did not look amused. In fact, she looked more furious. Instead, even when she wanted to slap them; she leveled them with a sharp glare and a point of her finger.

“One time only. If I found that you tried to get Sakura into a threesome so she won’t ‘be embarrassed’, hell will pay. I could care less a shit if you two kiss or fucked as long you don’t bring someone who’s not used to such relationships that involved this kind. Both of you are whores so I know you two have experience. Sakura doesn’t.”

Neither Sasori and Deidara wanted to explain that they weren’t whores. It wouldn’t help the matter.

“Good. Take Sakura and go. If I get one call from her tonight; she’s living with me and Nagato in the apartment. No exceptions.” Konan told them seriously. She helped Sakura get off the car’s trunk and to Deidara old muddy jeep. Because when Sasuke was running; Sakura almost sprang her ankles more than once. Konan at least hoped Nagato smack some sense in Sasuke.

Since the backseat was filled with art projects of both artists; Sakura had to sit in the middle; glad Deidara fixed it fit three people in the front and three in the back. Because she wasn’t exactly comfortable sitting on Sasori’s lap for a two-hour ride back to the dorms.

xxx

“I’m sorry about that kiss, yeah.” Deidara suddenly said while they were waiting in traffic because apparently, they hit that hour. They didn’t notice how late it was when they left the house and they wished they did.

Sakura turned to look at him surprised. She watched him for a long moment and she shrugged. “It--It only caught me off guard. Don’t worry. I’m not pissed that we, uh, had a mutual kiss. If I had to be in a threesome; it would be you two.” Her cheeks burned after that and she just knew that was a wrong thing to say.

Flattered would be the word the two males were feeling. They will deny if someone asked if they were.

Deidara grinned while Sasori snorted from his spot on the seat. He was leaning against the door watching the sky slowly become bright and become early morning. He closed his eyes to fall asleep because he had classes today; might get some sleep. He was about to fall asleep when Deidara told something that made the redhead open his eyes to stare at the blonde.

“When we get to your dorm; we can have that threesome, yeah,” Deidara told a stunned Sakura with a smirk. His eyes were playful but his tone was serious. Sakura nor Sasori couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

So they waited for him to say something else. He didn’t.

It made things more real to Sakura who wished she was dreaming. She wasn’t dreaming. This was really happening.

Oh, God.

“Or I can fall asleep on the couch and let you two have sex, yeah,” Deidara said because Sakura looked too stunned while Sasori looked like he wanted to walk the remaining distance. Even when it was an hour and twenty minutes away.

Sasori leaned over Sakura to smack Deidara across the face before going back to his spot. The subject was dropped after that. Deidara didn’t even rub the sting and Sakura didn’t want to because Sasori looked so annoyed.

The silence was interrupted when a car horn honked and Deidara winced because he was feeling the hangover now. He had too much to drink. He didn’t even make a move to start his jeep because no one was going and he wondered why the fucker can’t see that.

xxx

Turns out the fucker was Hidan. The silver haired man walked to their jeep and Deidara rolled down his window to greet Hidan. Hidan was looking so amused and Deidara narrowed his eyes.

“Do you know there was a camera hidden in the room where you three fucking made out?”   
Deidara’s eyes widened at the same Sakura choked on her spit in shock. Sasori only closed his eyes and counted till his urge to kill left him. He doesn’t know who placed the camera in the room and he didn’t even want to know in the first place.

“W-Who watched it?” Sakura asked because she couldn’t believe it.

Hidan gestured to her phone and she looked confused but grabbed her phone anyway. She had it on silent so she let out a surprised sound when she saw she was added to a group chat. A group that had her, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Matsuri, Karin, Sai, Kin, and the Akatsuki. She whimpered.

Deidara checked his phone at the same time Sasori did when Hidan gave them a look. “Holy shit, yeah.”

**_Video has been sent to the chat._ **

_Sai: I did not know Sakura was into this stuff. It explains why she was avoiding them._   
_Temari: Now this is something I never wanted to see._   
_Matsuri: I thought Sakura and Sasori were dating?_   
_Karin: They are._   
_Ino: What the fuck, forehead?_   
_Kin: Damn._   
_Kiba: Holy shit. What the fuck, Sakura? Is this a thing for you? Being a whore?_   
_Naruto: Don’t talk about her like that._   
_Kiba: She is acting like a whore with these two. Look at the video!_

_Konan: Correction. She was kissed by two guys who thought it was funny to pull something like on her. Deidara told me so._   
_Pein: Which means she was used by them if you want to be blunt._   
_Temari: ^_

  
_Kiba: ….._   
_Kin: Get bent, Kiba. You deserved that call out. Sakura’s not a whore. If anyone should be labeled as a whore; it will be these two artists._   
_Ino: You gotta be fucking kidding me._   
_Ino: Hey Sakura. Do you want to spend the night at my house or live there permanently? I don’t mind at all._

_Shikamaru: She was better off avoiding the two._   
_Kankuro: Yeah._   
_Gaara: What he said._   
_Sasuke: See Akasuna? You’re not right for her._

xxx

That was the last message and Sakura felt dread to her stomach. She whimpered before she began to cry, and Hidan opened the door just to get Sakura out of it. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Hidan carried her to Itachi’s car. Hidan noticed the door opening from behind and he turned to look at Sasori slamming the door shut. He raised a brow and he realized the redhead was making way to his car.

Sasori only gave him one glance before he got in the back of Hidan’s car; sitting next to Zetsu and Tobi in the process. Hidan let him because he has a feeling Sasori didn’t actually like that ‘threesome’ in the first place.

Itachi took Sakura once Hidan came to his car. He watched Itachi placed her in the backseat with Karin and Ino who placed in her the middle. They tried their best to comfort her and he glanced at Sasuke that was in the passenger seat texting someone before he turned his head to comfort Sakura as well. Hidan frowned at first but he walked back to his car when Itachi gave him a glance.

Hidan was the one that told the artist duo Sakura was moving out of the dorms to stay at Ino’s place for a while. He told them when June hits; she will live with Konan and Nagato for a while before going back to Ino’s. It was something Konan wanted after she saw the video; Hidan revealed.

Deidara told Hidan to tell Sakura he’s really fucking sorry. He didn’t mean for this to happened, and he was going to search at who put that camera in the room. Hidan was about to say something when he noticed Sasori placed box after box from Deidara’s room. He looked confused but Deidara told him; he was going to move out of the room.

Hidan understood so he helped Deidara put his things into his jeep along with Sasori. He doesn’t know where the blonde went and it turns out Sasori didn’t either.

xxx

That was two months ago. Sakura and Deidara stopped contact with Sasori. It wasn’t because they hated him or anything like that; they didn’t. They just don’t know what to do anymore.

Sasori didn’t even bother to text or call them anyway. Deidara and Sakura didn’t question why they felt a painful stab in their chest because of that.

-xxx-

It was a Sunday when Sakura bumped into Sasori when he was helping his grandmother at the grocery store. Chiyo can barely drive and she also couldn’t put all the groceries in her car. So with a deeply annoyed sigh; she called her grandson to help her out.

He only accepted to get out the dorm because the place was depressing him.

When Chiyo was in three aisles away from him; he bumped into a woman who yelped. She almost dropped her little basket and he looked to see who it was. “Sakura…” He said.

Sakura’s eyes widened at who she bumped into. She hasn’t seen him for two months and she took him by surprised when she grabbed his collar and leaned him down eye to eye. She gave his lips a long smooch not caring if people was watching before she let him go.

Sasori kissed her for a long moment and only separated when his grandmother coughed to gain their attention. Chiyo was frowning because she knew what happened. Hinata and Temari came into her office one day and showed her the video and the texts.

Needlessly to say; Chiyo was very displeased with both artists. She called them to her office and they were confused for a long moment until they passed a blushing Hinata and a glaring Temari along the way.

To make it short; Chiyo almost expelled them if Deidara didn’t rush to explain it was mostly something that started when a couple walked in them when they were talking. It wasn’t planned to be a ‘threesome’; it was something he thought it might help out Sakura. Might help her out that Sakura didn’t have to be so embarrassed when it comes to this with them; majority with Sasori.

When Chiyo looked like she wanted to smack the blonde’s face for that stupid nonsense; Sasori told her that he didn’t like it all so that’s why he wanted Deidara to move out of the dorm for a while. He knew it was a bad idea but alcohol was also the factor; it made them not think it through. Chiyo could understand that so with more explanations; she let them stay.

xxx

Although she did hear Deidara and Sasori slowly repaired their friendship and she thought that was a good thing. What she didn’t like was who put the camera in that room. That house belonged to Karin’s late parents; more importantly her mother. A mother who was related to Kushina Uzumaki; the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. Exact relations are unknown so they play along when Naruto calls Karin ‘cousin.’

Chiyo has a feeling it was Watanabe Ami or one of her friends. She wondered what her grandson would do when he finds out if Ami actually was the one. She just hoped he doesn’t do something drastic. Although love makes people do stupid shit sometimes.

Chiyo was snapped out of her thoughts when Mebuki came down the aisle. The elder woman watched the younger one lightly pushed Sasori away from Sakura; eyeing him with distrust and intense dislike. She frowned at Mebuki’s direction.

Ever since Sasori’s parents died and he went to Orochimaru when he was fifteen to cope because he couldn’t handle it anymore; Mebuki has been so cruel to him. As if she was ignoring the fact; she did the same when her parents died in a car accident when she was fifteen.   
The snobs in the Haruno family twisted Sakura’s mother mind; Chiyo thought to herself when she watched Sasori and Mebuki argued with each other. Sakura was frowning at her mother and blushing because they were causing a scene in public.

Sasori was getting too angry and Chiyo watched with deep sadness that he shouted at Mebuki if that’s how you feel then I just break up with Sakura and keep the Akatsuki away from her. Because it’s fucking obviously you care about your reputation if someone hears an Akatsuki member is dating your daughter. You rather her die by Orochimaru’s hands because she won’t longer be protected by the Akatsuki and me. I fucking get it. He told her leaving a disappointed Chiyo and a stunned Sakura behind.

Chiyo watched Sakura left her mother who watched Chiyo before Mebuki decided to help Chiyo with a frown. “You deserve the call out, Mebuki,” Chiyo said and the blonde didn’t say anything about it. Maybe the old woman was right.

-xxx-

Sasori was in a bar when someone sat next to him. He turned to look at the person to see Itachi frowning at him. He turned his attention back to staring at his glass. He could only guess what Itachi wanted at midnight.

“Sakura came to the Uchiha household and told me what happened after she drank three apple martini’s in a minute or two.” Itachi suddenly said taking the shot glass from Sasori’s hands and taking a sip. Once he put it down; Sasori grabbed it and drank the rest. The redhead resists the urge to lay his head on the table once he heard the news. He was not okay with Sakura drinking.

He knows her mentor drinks quite a bit but not every day, and he doesn’t want Sakura to go down that road. Like drugs; alcohol only works for a temporary fix. It can lead to drastic effects if she gets addicted. So sharing a glance with Itachi; Itachi carried on to say Mebuki drop your grandmother off and left to her hometown. Mebuki thinks you’re right was what Sakura told me after she had a call from her mother.

Sasori let out of dry laugh before ordering another shot. “Did she now? Isn’t that grand.” He said chugging the drink down once the bartender gave it to him. Itachi asked the bartender how many his friend had and the bartender told him that was his tenth shot. Itachi thanked her, leaving a tip and the bill for Sasori’s tab.

Sasori glanced at him with a frown before he was suddenly picked up by Itachi; he froze. It leads to Itachi placing him on his shoulder and walked out of the door with the bartender waving to say goodbye, before she pocketed the money. That man left her a nice tip and it made her shift better.

Itachi dropped Sasori off at the house where Sakura was staying with. Itachi told the redhead that’s where Sakura and Deidara are staying. You might want to knock on the door before he took off leaving Sasori standing on the sidewalk before he let out a sigh. He slowly walked to the door and waited for the nausea of being picked up suddenly when you only had alcohol in your system.

-xxx-

It only took Sasori twenty minutes to knock on Ino’s door. The blonde answered with a frown and she gestured to come in with a small glare. “Where is she?” He asked.

Ino simply gave him a look before pointing at the room down the hallway. He barely nodded his thanks before he walked to the door and opened. He closed the door quietly not a moment later.

He had to close the door quietly because Sakura was laying on her bed wearing her headphones listening to unknown music. She had her eyes closed and Sasori only wasted a minute watching her before he walked to the other side of her bed and went on it.

Sakura’s eyes opened not a second later to see her ex-boyfriend laying on her bed watching her. She didn't scream. She didn’t say a word. She only slammed her hand down hard on his cheek.

She pulled out the earplugs from her ears just to catch Sasori’s low hiss of pain. He turned his stinging cheek on the bed and he was facing the wall as result. So Sakura crawled over to him so she can watch him. He watched her back.

“Why did you break up with me?” Sakura asked softly. She wanted to know even it would make her cry again. She just wanted to know why.

“I thought you agreed with your mother. After all, she thinks I’m basically worthless to be your boyfriend.” He said and Sakura bit her lip from screaming that he’s an idiot. She also realized he’s been drinking and she smiled softly. She was glad she wasn’t the only one that wanted to drink that bad moment in their life away. She bet Itachi stopped him just like he did with her.

“I don’t want to break up with someone I kissed in front of people, you fucking idiot. God; you’re horrible with relationships just like I am.” Sakura whined turning her face down on the bed. She heard Sasori snorted before he made her turned to look at him.

“Is that how you say you want to be together again?” He asked with a blank look. Sakura laughed before she kissed him. He took that as his answer before he got on top of her to kiss her better. Or was it just because he wanted to be on her; Sakura couldn’t decide.

He ran his fingers through her hair while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck in response. They continued to kiss until the door opened. It was probably a good thing because they might have continued until they found each other in bed naked at someone else’s house. Not a good idea.

xxx

“Ew, yeah.”   
“Forehead. Fuck him when your roommates aren’t in the house, please.”   
“That’s even grosser, yeah.”  
“Fuck off, Deidara.”

The step-siblings broke the newly back together apart. Sakura pushed Sasori off her with rosy cheeks while Sasori just gave the siblings a look of pure annoyance before he laid down to stare at the ceiling.

“You kissed both of us, Deidara,” Sakura replied frowning at the blonde who grimaced. He was drunk when that happened but with that video clip; he remembered everything.

“That was when I was drunk, yeah. Now I don’t even want to see you two in the eyes.” While he said this; he was looking everywhere but the couple with a frown.

“I don’t want to see your face either. You disgust me. You’re also absolutely terrible at kissing.” Sasori replied still staring at the ceiling before he closed his eyes a moment later. He heard Ino let out an amused sound when the next thing he knew; Deidara jumped on his stomach in response. Sasori grunted in surprise before pushing the blonde roughly off him.

Deidara only got back on the bed and he was sitting beside Sakura placing her in the middle once again. Sakura tensed and no one, not even Ino, said a word about that.

“I’m sleeping here because of that asshole comment you made, yeah.”  
“No.”  
“Please don’t, Deidara.”  
“Why not? Your bed is big enough to fit six people. One could be Kisame, yeah.”   
“...I. Okay. Just don’t touch Sasori.”  
“Sakura.”  
“He’s on the other side! The bed is big enough.”  
“He can sleep outside like a bitch he is.”   
“That’s funny coming from another bitch, yeah.”   
“Boys.”  
“Who the fuck are you calling a bitch, Deidara Iwa Yamanaka?”  
“The person who goes by Sasori Akasuna, yeah.”   
“You take that back.”  
“I take it back as soon you stop being a bitch.”

Ino snorted trying to hold her laughter but when Sakura started to laugh; she lost it. Next thing they knew was that she decided to sleep next to Sakura and Deidara that night. Everyone was fine when she joined. Because if she didn’t; Deidara would have been smothered by a pillow with Sasori holding it.

When they woke up; it was morning and they found out Sakura already left the room. Ino was the first one to get off the bed and out of the room with the artists following; they discovered Sakura currently cooking breakfast.

So they gathered around the table and waited for Sakura to finished. They shared the coffee pot by passing it around and putting more coffee in it once they finished. They needed it because of yesterday---those two months were so long. Once Sakura put plates loaded with food; they ate. They ate about three plates worth and Sakura was very happy.

Ino asked if Sasori wanted to move in her house. She told him he can either stay in Sakura’s room or the other guest room. Getting a hopeful look from Sakura, Sasori agreed. Ino correctly assumed that he was going to stay in Sakura’s room.

Deidara asked if they can use the guest room for their art. Ino agreed with one condition. That condition was Deidara not blowing anything up. He only agreed with Sakura and Sasori gave him a look.

The day went by smoothly.

XXXXXX

 **Look at the unexpected turn of events. It wasn’t exactly planned, but everything** works **out in one chapter and I’m glad. Next chapter will hopefully be a fun one because we need that drama free break right now. Fingers crossed.**

 **The thing with Mebuki; I’ll explain.** Basically **, she thinks Sasori will be the death of her daughter’s reputation if work goes out about Sakura dating one of the Akatsuki members. When in reality; it’s her reputation she’s thinking. So Sasori’s kinda right when he reached the point where he just becomes too little pissed. Take note, Sasuke. Act like Mebuki and you get Sasori to snap at you. Not recommended since Sasori has a lot of information on Sasuke.**

**I will say I absolutely love it when Deidara or Sasori calls on someone’s shit; not just Sasuke’s. So you will get more on that. Yay**

**That SasoSakuDei moment was very unplanned. I will say that won’t happen again. If again; it’s going to be friendship. Sakura’s already having a hard time with Sasori and Sasuke’s love; we can’t add Deidara in the mix.**

**Anyway. So a review almost made me paused for a moment. They basically said SasuSaku should be the main pairing. I ship SasuSaku; don’t get me wrong. But with how Sasuke’s acting; I don’t think that relationship will be healthy.**

**Sasori knows when he’s being a bastard to Sakura. This Sasuke honestly really doesn’t. He’s in that mindset where he’s stuck in the past where Sakura is young, native, and needs someone to protect her. Hence him getting surprised at how she’s ‘acting’ now. He doesn’t** realize **Sakura actually changed so he’s in the dark.**

**So Sasuke isn’t actually the bad guy in this situation. He’s just very confused and is very willing to visit a rehab center once he realized Sasori won’t hurt Sakura. So I hope that helps you guys out.**

**I decided and (with a help of** an another **different reviewer) figured out who was going to paired up together: SasoSaku, SasuSaku (there will be moments), Konan/Nagato, SasuKarin, ItaDei, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KinTen for reasons. NaruHina is mentioned, but they won’t actually get together.**

 **Until then, everyone. Goodbye!**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt this Chiyo will have that energy the canon Chiyo does. So hence Chiyo acting like an old lady. Isn't she in her seventies?


	5. Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a person who's in one of his lectures; Tobi shows his friends a link about 'dirty pickup lines.' Result? Beautiful chaos. Mixed some drama in there to balance the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions drugs, violence, and the stuff you would expect from criminals. Read at your own risk.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.** **  
**

**Hey. Tobi isn’t who he seems. Small spoiler alert.**

XXXXXX

It took a week for the four to move Sasori out of the dorms and the rest of Deidara’s stuff that he couldn’t take on his jeep. The four decided to rent a moving vehicle to place all the stuff that they couldn’t take in their cars. They (Sakura) had to tell some freshmen that they were just moving. Not everyone before Sakura left when Sasori honked the horn. She smiled and waved before she took off to sit in the passenger seat of the moving vehicle. Sasori took off with Ino and Deidara driving their separate cars behind him.

Sasori was voted to drive the moving vehicle because he has experience driving the large vehicles that the Akatsuki sometimes use. Sakura wanted to ask what they had inside but Sasori was giving that look where she won’t like the answer so she didn’t ask. She knows that her boyfriend isn’t morally good but he’s… uh, a anti hero. Yeah, an antihero.

“Are we ever going to tell the others that you and Deidara moved in with me and Ino?” Sakura asked because she didn’t want to turn on the radio and she figured they can catch each other up with those two months. Sasori glanced at her for a second before his attention went back to the road. They decided to take the highway home inside of the streets. 

 

‘It will cause havoc if we took this truck through those streets, yeah.’ Deidara told them and no one had a problem with that. The truck was big and it was illegal to drive in some areas in Konoha. Some areas that was illegal for those trucks were how to get to Ino’s house so they were forced to drive on the highway.

“Konan will find out once June hits,” Sasori said and Sakura understood. He did have a point there.

“Is she still mad at you two?” She asked. Sasori made a gesture and Sakura looked at him for a moment before she guessed that Konan still was. Sasori gave her a nod. 

 

“Konan holds grudges on men who used women; drunk or not. It will take her awhile for her to trust me and Deidara again.” Sasori explained and Sakura nodded. She decided to drop the subject and ask how he was been for those two months.

Secretly grateful she dropped the subject; Sasori told her he was fine. So Sakura told him how she was when he gave her a another glance at her direction. She explained she was trying to stop being so stressed with work and her classes so her mentor took her out to a bar. Sakura let out a small laugh and she missed Sasori’s frown.

“It kinda helps even when it’s temporary, Sasori.” Sakura said with a smile and Sasori just knew he had to get her stop drinking now. That’s the same line he told his grandmother when she caught him with drugs in that shady part of Suna. When Orochimaru was living in Suna with Kabuto at the time.

So he decided to tell Sakura that. A reminder of a sort that Sasuke wasn’t the only one who was given drugs by Orochimaru. Sakura looked horrified but she didn’t have an inch of pity in her eyes and he was glad she didn’t.

“What… kind?” Sakura slowly asked fearing the answer and Sasori only told her it was unknown. It wasn’t crack or spice. It wasn’t meth either. It was a drug Orochimaru crafted himself. When Sakura listened to him; she clenched her fists so tightly her nails pierced the skin of her palms. 

 

She didn’t know Sasori was given drugs by Orochimaru. She just thought Deidara and Sasuke were the only ones. She knew what happened to Deidara. He turned to drugs and alcohol when he saw his family murdered with the snake bastard standing in the living room watching him.

“Stop harming yourself, Sakura.” Sasori’s voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts and she looked alarmed before she glanced to see little pricks of blood from her palms. Embarrassed; Sakura wiped them on the napkins that were leftover of their lunch from Jack in the Box.

She looked away when Sasori gave her a disapproval glance because she would too if he did that to himself. “Sorry about that…,” she told him. He only gave her another glance before he went back to driving. 

 

So it took them a while but they managed to park the moving truck into Ino’s driveway. Deidara and Ino parked their cars to the side before they helped out the couple with the stuff. Sakura had to put her boxes down to open the door.

It took them even longer to get everything out of the cars and into the rooms. They made a nice workout putting everything into place before Deidara told them he will be the one to drive that truck back. Once Deidara left; Ino turned to look at the couple with her hands on her hips.

Sakura smiled at her while Sasori simply gave her a look. Ino rolled her eyes before she explained some rules. 

 

First: pay rent. This house is rented from the Yamanaka’s real estate chain. Since Yamanaka’s doesn’t just own several successful flower shops. The rent will be $11358.50 yen ($100 in USA) each month. Since the rent costs $45434.00 yen ($400 in USA) a month. It’s only fair.   
  
It was fair and they didn’t have a complaint about it.

Second: No sex when roommates are here. Have all the sex you want when I’m or my brother isn’t in the house. You need to wash your own sheets after you have sex. That’s where I draw the line washing your clothes. 

 

Sakura’s face flushed while Sasori barely contained his amusement. It wasn’t a secret in the group that Sasori and Sakura reached that stage in their relationship. Deidara made that very clear that day.

Third: Keep an eye on my brother. I don’t want him to blow up a house again because his stupid fucking art.

“Again?” Sasori asked while Sakura nodded. She remembered that day where Deidara was just finding what he wanted to do and man; did that scared his parents. Sakura told Sasori the story and Sasori snorted. He shouldn’t have been surprised. 

 

Ino snorted as well because she still have to warn Deidara when he has his art in the house or anywhere that’s inside. So far he hasn’t blow up a house but buildings. She didn’t say anything since that’s Akatsuki’s territory and she isn’t stepping a foot in that mess.

Fourth: Condoms and birth control. We are in our twenties and I doubt you want to become parents. We’re still growing up after all.

With rosy cheeks; Sakura told Ino they are using protection with that painfully in mind. Plus Konan may have found a alarm clock where there’s a crying baby to remind me to take the pill. It’s working very good. 

 

Ino laughed for ten minutes straight before she continued on her rules when Sakura gave her a glare. With laughter in her voice; Ino told them to not have parties because of her father checks on her randomly.

Sasori explained drinking won’t be a problem between Sakura and I. Ino gave him a look and Sakura looked at Sasori for a moment before she agreed. Ino didn’t mention that Sakura hesitated and she just knows Sasori didn’t like that.

_ ‘Be careful, Sakura.’ _ Ino thought to herself before she went to make them a late dinner. When the dinner was just cooked; Deidara walked in and went to get his plate right away. The four sat around the dining table and ate. They had several conversations. Some were filled with laughter; some with shouts because someone said something that they didn’t like. It was quite peaceful. 

 

When they were about to sleep; Sakura asked how Deidara came back so quick without a ride. The blonde told her Itachi dropped him off once he saw me walking across the street.

“The other drivers must have thought you were a hooker,” Ino said walking by heading to her own room and Deidara glared at her back. Ino waved them goodnight before she shut her door after she walked in. 

 

“Why would anyone pick him up?”   
“Fuck you, Sasori.”   
“We already kissed and it was distasteful. I can only imagine how the sex would be like.” 

 

Sakura gaped at her boyfriend when he calmly walked into their room and Deidara was in the similar state as her. Sakura couldn’t help to laugh and Deidara cracked a smile when they noticed Sasori told them a joke.

“Having sex with me isn’t distasteful if Itachi keeps coming back, yeah.”   
“Yeah, okay. Not something I need to know. Goodnight, Deidara.”   
“Goodnight, Sakura.” There was humor in his voice and Sakura rolled her eyes at him before going inside her room. She didn’t lock it and Deidara didn’t lock his either.

-xxx-

The night went by slowly since Sakura couldn’t sleep. In fact she was the only awake in the house so she got out of the bed slowly; careful to not wake up Sasori. She barely managed that and she tipped toe out of the room towards the kitchen. She flicked on the light and had to blink her tears away when the light turned on too bright. 

 

She decided to make a quick snack with orange juice. She may have made a screwdriver by putting vodka in the drink. She decided to eat sitting on the kitchen counter lost in her thoughts. Since she was lost in her thoughts; she didn’t noticed Sasori taking a sip of her drink a moment too late.

Sasori didn’t made a sound but Sakura knew he wasn’t expecting a screwdriver at 4 in the morning. He gave her a look before he chugged the drink down after a moment in one go. Sakura opened her mouth but Sasori cut her off by placing himself next to her on the counter. She gave him a half her snack. He slowly ate it watching the clock on the wall.

“It’s quite late to drink.” He told her and Sakura shrugged.    
“Is this going to be a thing, Sakura?”    
“I promise I won’t drink every day, Sasori.”   
“Right. That’s what I told myself about the drugs.”   
  
A wince came out of Sakura’s lips. 

 

Sakura grabbed his hand and held it once he finished his snack and he turned to look at her. She smiled and shook their hands together. He eyed them for a long moment before turning to look at her. “I keep my promises and you know that,” she said.

“I’m still going to tell you to quit drinking when you can.” He replied and Sakura understood.  “I will. Don’t worry.”

When it hit five; Sasori stepped down from the counter and carried Sakura to bed after she finished washing the dishes she dirtied. This time Sakura slept until Sasori woke up her with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

xxx

He pointed at the bathroom. “Hot water is still there. You might want to take it now since Deidara or Ino hasn’t took theirs.” Just barely those words came out of his mouth; Sakura grabbed her outfit she placed on her nightstand and bolted out of the door. His lips twitched at that.

Sakura must know from experience those two take a long shower until all the hot water is gone for a while. 

 

Sasori was barely tying his shoelaces on his boots when he heard Sakura shouted at Deidara to get the hell out of the bathroom. He let out a sigh before walking towards the bathroom once he was finished. He leaned against the doorway just to catch Deidara getting punched by Sakura while she holds a towel to her chest. The blonde winced and called Sakura a bitch without a second thought.

Silence.

Ino whistled once she passed them by because boy; that’s one thing you don’t want to call forehead so early in the morning. She didn’t help her brother at all when he tried to ask for help and Sasori left the doorway when the blonde glanced at his direction. 

 

Shit.

Deidara was taken by surprised when Sakura didn’t punch him again. In fact she simply looked at him for a long moment before she opened her mouth to say what she wanted him to do.

“I want four coffees, two hot chocolates, two egg McMuffins, four large breakfasts, one orange juice, and three extra hash browns. That’s for all of us. So go get it, Deidara.” Sakura told him making shooing motions and he left the house still in his pajamas towards MacDonald’s. 

 

She wasn’t even going to slug him for calling her a bitch. She knew it was a triggered happy response of sorts. Although she liked how he raced out of the house like that so she said nothing. She just finished getting dressed.

She barely managed to stop Ino from making their breakfast telling her best friend that she made Deidara get their breakfast. Ino was quick at putting the pots and pans into their cabinets and Sakura grinned at her. It only took Deidara not that long to come back with everything Sakura ordered.

Ino laughed when Deidara made a face when he tried her coffee as to see how she made it. He glared at her before drinking the orange juice to get rid of the taste. He didn’t like how his sister makes her coffee with little flavor. 

 

Sakura’s coffee was a little on the plain side as well and Sasori smacked his hand harshly when he tried to get the redhead’s coffee. So he never found out how it tasted but if Sakura liked it when Sasori let her try it; it was going to be plain as well.

They had a wonderful breakfast that morning.

-xxx-

Sasori was forced to walk to his classes with his girlfriend saying it wasn’t far from Ino’s house. He knew it was only three blocks away but that doesn’t mean he wanted to walk there. He told her so and he got a kiss on his cheek as if she was apologizing.

It only helped a little.

When a snowball hit the back of his head didn’t help his awful mood at all. He saw Sakura placed her hand on her mouth in surprised and he turned to look at Hidan being dragged by a happy Tobi with Zetsu and Kakuzu behind them. 

 

Hidan pointed at Tobi and Sasori wasn’t surprised that Tobi was the one who threw a snowball at him. Hidan was many things, but he wasn’t a liar. He only lied to the people he was going to use as a sacrifice for his Akatsuki work.

Tobi was taken by surprised when Sakura threw a snowball at him. Tobi’s head jerked a little from the force and he let out a happy laugh. He let go of Hidan’s wrist to wipe the snow from his face and Hidan took that chance to slowly get away from him. Tobi didn’t seem to notice. 

 

Along the whole way; Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Sasori watched Tobi and Sakura threw snowballs at each other during the whole walk towards the University. Tobi threw one at Hidan and that’s when he was opening the door to the building that leads to his first lecture.

Hidan sent him a murderous glare and Tobi quickly apologized. Hidan nodded before he walked into the building slamming it shut along the way. 

 

Kakuzu looked very scary looking at Tobi as if the little prankster wanted to throw a snowball at him. Tobi didn’t because he was scared for his life. The elder gave him a nod of approval before walking with Sasori who they shared the same lecture.

Sasori looked like he already wanted to kill Tobi so he didn’t throw another at him.

Sakura and Zetsu ran away from Tobi once he looked at them. With a loud happy laugh; Tobi chased them throwing snowballs. Kakuzu let out a snort and Sasori rolled his eyes before they opened the door to the building. 

 

Once the group got done with their classes; they met the whole gang eating inside of the cafeteria. Sakura’s group of friends with the Akatsuki and boy; the table they made was very large. A lot of food was on it.

They sat down and just ate whatever one of the friends gave them. It beats waiting in line to get food after all.

“During Tobi’s last lecture; someone gave me a link that had these dirty pickup lines. Do Tobi’s friends want to hear them?” Tobi asked pushing his phone on the table so they can view it. Most of them were unsure but Hidan grabbed Tobi’s phone and begun with the first one. 

 

“Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention.” Hida said and there were snickers around the table. Ino let out a snort the same time her brother did. They glanced at each other but they continued eating.

Sakura simply lets out a sigh and Sasori rolled his eyes. They were sitting together and Sasori was giving food to Sakura and she commented some of the stuff he’s eating is spicy. He only replied it was time for her stop being scared at trying spicy foods. She rolled her eyes at him playfully and he kissed her on the lips in response. 

 

Sakura looked very happy. Sasuke didn’t and Naruto elbowed him for being an ass. Konan rolled her eyes at Sasuke’s direction even when she knew he can see it.

Deidara snatched the phone to read a random one out loud. “I’m no weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight.” Some of them looked at Itachi as to see if that pickup line was for him but he looked expressionless. Big let down. 

 

“Maybe he looks expressionless because Deidara doesn’t top in their relationship,” Kisame commented and some of them laughed. Itachi’s lips twitched at that and Deidara glared at Kisame before giving Itachi the bird.

“Don’t be mean to your boyfriend, Deidara. We all know Itachi is on top.” Konan mocked before taking a small sip of her herbal tea with a sly smile. Sakura let out a giggle while Sasori looked amused. His amused look vanished completely when Sasuke glanced at him.

If Sasuke thought he has no emotions; Sasori can play along very easy. Poker faces were one of his many talents, after all.

“He only tops when he’s fucking feeling it, yeah,” Deidara said. The amused looks and whispers came to the halt when they noticed Itachi gave them a nod before he continued to eat. 

Oh my god. 

 

“Anyway. Let me find one.” Kiba said snatching the phone from Deidara who simply gave him a glance before he ate the rest of his tacos. What Kiba picked was something none of the girls liked; not one bit.

“You know what I like in a girl? My dick,” Kiba told them with a grin. Naruto snorted while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sai simply shook his head eating his slice of pizza. Shikamaru scooted from Temari when she gripped her knife a little too tight. He gave her a look that he didn’t agree with that ‘pickup line.’ Temari still looked angry, but she flashed him a small smile.

“You’re a fucking idiot, dog boy,” Kin remarked and TenTen silently agreed with her. How was that a pickup line? 

 

Ino snorted. “As if you can get your dick inside a woman, to begin with.” Snickers were heard throughout the group.

“Hey, now. I do have sex, Ino. Don’t be such a bitch.” Kiba commented and the phone was snatched from Shikamaru who gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke only gave it to Naruto who looked for a pickup line that wasn’t anything like Kiba’s.

“Who the fuck do you think are calling me a bitch?” Ino replied with an angry glare at Kiba. 

 

Kiba frowned realizing his mistake but he carried on. He only stop when Deidara gave him such a dark look that made him shut up. If Deidara can win a fight against Gaara and Kankuro in the same day; the blonde wasn’t someone he wanted to fuck around with. Sasuke barely won against the blonde and he knew Sasuke had quite a bit of experience fighting. Deidara was dangerous. 

Naruto interrupted the small glaring match between his two friends with a simple pick up line. He chose the first one because it was almost harmless. 

 

“You look a lot like my next girlfriend/boyfriend,” Naruto said passing the phone to Kankuro who looked for one. He agreed with Ino when she said that didn’t seem very dirty.

“This may seem corny, but you make me really horny,” Kankuro said before he started to laugh after Deidara snorted in amusement. Most of their friends had various degrees of amusement on their faces.

“How lovely,” Konan remarked with a roll of her eyes. Still laughing; he passed to her with a grin. Konan only took it because she was curious on how ‘dirty’ these pickup lines can become.

 

She passed the phone to Kisame who found he liked pretty quick. When he told them the pickup line; a lot of eye rolls happened.

“Are you a shark? cause I’ve got some swimmers for you to swallow,” Kisame told them with a grin passing it to Kakuzu. He only accepted it because he wanted to see the pickup lines. He didn’t find one he liked so he passed it to Itachi.

 

Itachi only took it because Deidara gave him a glance as if he wanted to see his  _ not _ boyfriend can top his pick up line. Itachi only gave him a small smirk in response before he began to read them all; going to choose one carefully.

“Deidara. if I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?,” Itachi asked the blonde with a small smirk passing it to Sai who looked amused at the blonde’s reaction. The blonde almost spit out his drink and his cheeks flushed against his will. He wasn’t expecting Itachi calling him out like that and he should have fucking known.

He just knew Itachi was serious. Deidara just knew. 

 

Laughter came from Sakura, Naruto, and Ino the most out of the group. Sasori was just as amused Sai was.

“A blow job pickup line. Smart, Itachi.” Nagato commented in amusement. Itachi simply shrugged looking quite smug because of Deidara’s reaction. Naruto snorted in amusement while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Deidara did eye me to see if I can top his choosing,” Itachi replied with a smile aimed at Deidara who rolled his eyes at him. He just knew that pick up line was serious. He just knows. It doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to give Itachi one, though.

Itachi just has to earn it and he knows his not boyfriend knows that. Knows it very well. 

 

“Beautiful. That’s a nice set of legs, what time do they open?” Sai asked staring at Ino who choked on her drink before she swallowed it down. Her cheeks flushed a little and Sakura let out a small laugh at her reaction. Ino only gave her a small glare, but it was ruined because of her rosy cheeks.

“Oh, fuck. Now’s that quite fucking smooth.” Hidan said amused. Tobi may have done something to certain people that will do them good. Wasn’t that nice of him? 

 

Sai smiled at Ino again before he passed it to Kin who looked at the pickup lines. If Sai and Itachi can call out someone they wanted to give a pickup line; she would too.

So Kin turned to her girlfriend that she asked out yesterday and said with a small smirk; “TenTen. Roses are red, violets are fine. if I am the 6, will you be the 9?” TenTen gaped at her before she smiled with rosy cheeks. 

 

Some of their friends shouted their congratulations and their whistles. Kin leaned in to kiss TenTen and she was kissed back. They heard happy clapping and they were glad their friends accepted them. Kin passed Tobi’s phone and he took it with a smile. He was happy for them even when his love of his life has been taken by another.

He was glad for Rin and Kakashi; he really was, but  **_Obito_ ** let out a small sigh.

Sakura patted Tobi’s head because other than Itachi, Nagato, and Konan; she knew who he really was. Why he was acting as if he was in his twenties when he was in early thirties. He was undercover for the Akatsuki and most of the Kages. 

 

Most of the Sound criminals and Kabuto himself goes to this University. They need to be watched after all.

Obito turned to look at her startled for a moment before he grinned at her. “Say Sakura-chan! Would you like to say one?” He passed it to her with a happy smile and Sakura smiled back.

Humoring him; she decided to look for the one she can say without getting embarrassed. She found none that fit her and she sadly shook her head at him. Obito simply shrugged getting his phone back.

-xxx-

“I appreciate it if you don’t make your relationship with Sakura so public.” Sasori heard waiting for Sakura to finish her last lecture. He was sitting on of the chairs that were left out from one of the classes down the hall and he turned to look at Sasuke frowning at him.

He really wasn’t in the mood for this shit. He had enough when Mebuki angered him that day. So without caring if he pissed off the kid; Sasori told him he appreciates it if he can fuck off.

Sasuke frowned at him standing next to him and Sasori wanted him out of his personal space or the whole building. Whatever comes first. 

 

“I tell Mebuki about your relationship.”   
“Is that a threat? You have to work on your threats, boy.”    
“Mebuki doesn’t like the Akatsuki. She likes you even less.”   
“She made that quite clear already. Tell me something I don’t know, Uchiha.”   
“--How did she find out?”    
  
“She caught me kissing Sakura at the store one day,” was all Sasori going to revealed to the brat. Sasuke looked taken back for a moment and he searched something to reply about that. He waited too long because Sakura just finished her lecture. The boys heard Tsunade telling them they are dismissed and also give Sakura a thank you because she taught this lesson. 

Sakura found herself with several loud thank yous’, hugs, getting high fives, and bowing quite a bit before she was the last one out. She let out a sigh and told her mentor goodbye before she walked out of the room. She stopped in her tracks to see Sasori and Sasuke next to each other waiting for her. Uh oh. 

 

That can’t be good. She thought judging from Sasori’s frown and Sasuke’s taken back impression. Before she could say anything; Sasori took her hand and basically dragged her away from a frowning Sasuke.

Sakura literally had no clue what went on and she doesn’t want to ask. She was kinda afraid to. So she didn’t bring it up even when they reached home without saying anything. Sakura opened the door and let them in before she closed it.

Sasori and Sakura were the only ones that only have three classes out of their group. Two one hour ones in the morning and one in the afternoon. Several of their friends grumbled at their luck but it was because they both have jobs later on. 

 

Sakura noticeable works as a nurse since she was already changing into her outfit and Sasori works at the art studio where he buys his supplies. It comes to handy and it’s even easier when he’s only down the street while the hospital’s only next to his job place. So Sasori can still be close enough to Sakura in cased she needs him.  

Hugely the reason why he works there.

Sakura shared a quick kiss with Sasori before they headed to their jobs. Once they reached their jobs; Sasori’s scarf was yanked a little down for Sakura to kiss his cheek with a big smooch before she skipped to her hospital with a happy grin.

He rolled his eyes but a small smile appeared on his lips. That’s how his girlfriend works and he doesn’t mind.

-xxx-

It was around ten pm and his shift was almost over when Sasori got a text from Sasuke. He rolled his eyes before leaning back in his seat to glance at the message. He raised a brow at it. 

 

_ Uchiha Brat: if you have kids I'm naming them all after demons. _ _   
_ _ Sasori: what brought this on?  _ _   
_ _ Uchiha Brat: you’re a demon.  _ _   
_ _ Sasori: that explains nothing.  _ _   
_ _ Uchiha Brat: I had some drinks and I wanted to tell you you’re a demon. _ _   
_ __ Sasori: it’s not even Friday yet. 

 

Sasori rolled his eyes again when the brat didn’t text him back. The brat finally texted him after he helped a customer out with what colors go to her drawing that she showed him. Even when he wanted to play the role of the critic; his boss was watching and he had to keep his opinion himself. Not because he cared; it was because he had to keep this job so he can be close to the hospital.

**_For Sakura._ **

_ Uchiha Brat: you’re attractive _

**What the fuck?**

_Sasori: I don’t even like you in general let alone that way._ _  
_ _Uchiha Brat: that was for Karin._ _  
_ _Sasori: K is not even close to S._ _  
_ __Uchiha Brat: I’m texting you.  
  
  
No shit. 

_ Sasori: It’s still not even close.  _ _   
_ _ Uchiha Brat: I don’t have to stand for your rudeness. _ _   
_ _ Sasori: Then stop fucking texting me, dumbass. _ _   
_ __ Uchiha Brat: you’re the dumbass.   
  
Eye roll.

_ Sasori: Pathetic.  _ _   
_ _ Uchiha Brat: Kabuto is near Sakura. I saw him... talking to her before a family friend took me away before I could help Sakura out.  _

Fucking dammit. 

Sasori left after he told his boss something came up and it was urgent. He was quick finding where Kabuto was with Sakura. Sakura looked so relieved when Sasori came into view. Kabuto frowned when he turned to look at who was it. 

 

“Ah. Sasori-san. It’s such a pleasure seeing you for so long.”    
“Kabuto.”   
“You look unhappy. Are you upset that I was talking to Sakura?”    
“Stay away from her.”

Kabuto smiled at him showing teeth and Sakura looked away because he gave her the creeps. She doesn’t want that image burned into her mind. Sasori only unlocked his gun and pointed it at him. Sakura’s eyes widened when Kabuto stepped back; suddenly cautious. 

He knows his former mentor will not hesitate on pulling the trigger. Partially the reason why the Akatsuki choose him to guard Sakura Haruno. 

His former mentor could care less about a majority of people’s lives. So that means he can dispose of them without a single care. A true monster if Kabuto ever saw one. 

 

“Get out of my sight, Kabuto,” the redhead told him pointing the gun straight at the white-haired’s head. Kabuto simply raised his hands in mock surrender before he slowly walked backward before he turned to a corner.

Sakura kissed Sasori once they made their way back inside the house they shared. He was glad she waited because Kabuto would have seen from one of the windows. Kabuto did see them walking to the hospital from the fourth floor but he didn’t say anything about that to Orochimaru.

His former mentor needs someone to take care of him after all.

-xxx-

There were days where Sasuke regretted texting someone and that was today. Because he was looking at the texts he sent to Sasori and he just wanted to smack his face. Just raised his hand and smack himself across the face. So not doing that; he sent a text to Sasori instead. 

 

_ Sasuke: I take everything back expect the demon part.  _ _   
_ _ Akasuna: I don’t care. _ _   
_ _ Sasuke: How was Sakura…? _ _   
_ _ Akasuna: Scared but relieved once she saw me. _ _   
_ _ Sasuke: Did anything happen? _ _   
_ __ Akasuna: I threaten Kabuto with a gun. 

 

Sasuke didn’t know how to respond to that so he didn’t reply back at all. He doubts Sasori even cared if he did or not. He thought he was just imaging when he saw a gun poking out of Sasori’s shirt yesterday but he didn’t.

What’s going on?

He doesn’t have any answers and he doubts Sasori was feeling generous to answer any more questions. So maybe he will waste his questions asking Sasori about everything. He just hopes Sasori answers them. 

 

It just wasn’t today he will and Sasuke knows it.

For Sakura. It’s all for her and Naruto. Can’t forget Naruto either. Other than his father and his brother; those two are all he’s got.

He ignored the voice that said Karin was slowly becoming one of his precious people.

XXXXXX

**Oh; the pickup lines. I didn’t make them up. I found on a post on Tumblr. So credit to them.**

**This was originary twenty pages, but I took about six pages out and placed it in the next chapter. So it will make a little more sense to cut it from Sasuke and not…. That. You will realize what I mean by ‘that.’**

**Next chapter: C.6. 'Deadly Men Loves Kisses'**

**Until next time, everyone. Goodbye~!**

 


	6. Deadly Men Loves Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always calm before the storm happens. Let them enjoy the peace while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. So. Yes; I have not abandoned this story. Yes, it's going end quite soon. 
> 
> The reason why I didn't update; I was too lazy copying and pasting this chapter from DOCS to here. That's all. I also lost some interest in Naruto (again) and went into the SNK fandom again. Like if you notice the bookmarks; there's like 100 something fics with Levi/Eren. 
> 
> Next chapter is already written (been written for a while) so it won't be soon until it's posted. After that; the last two chapters will be arriving sometime later. Chapter 10 is the epilogue.

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me.**

XXXXXX

    “Are you fucking serious,” Nagato demanded. It wasn’t exactly a question so Sasori simply gave Nagato a look. The Akatsuki was having a meeting at Konan & Nagato’s apartment after all members got done with their classes. 

 

“Sakura told me Kabuto was there, yeah. Sasori pointed a gun at him. That’s what she told me.” Deidara responded even when that was meant for Sasori. Nagato let out an annoyed huff of breath because that was exactly he didn’t want. 

 

For Kabuto to speak to Sakura. It was bad enough they work at the same hospital let alone the same University. How do we get Sakura out of this situation without her being separated from Sasori?

 

She wouldn’t leave him here with Orochimaru and Kabuto let alone in general. So that just leaves one option…

 

“Sasori. Deidara. You’re moving with Ino and Sakura. No excuses.” He said. Nagato watched the artist duo shared an amused glance and he raised a brow. He was about to question them when a drunk Hidan came in the room with an annoyed Kakuzu behind. 

 

“Hey bitches. Sorry, we late. Went drinking, yeah.” Hidan slurred before he plopped down on the seat with Kakuzu sitting next to him. 

 

Nagato honestly doesn’t need this shit right now. 

 

Konan scoffed glaring at Hidan. She was not amused and it showed. “Do you have an excuse for why you’re drinking when you knew we had a meeting today?” She questioned him and the others stared at Hidan.    
  


“Dude, can you call my wallet? I think I lost it.”  Hidan told her instead and Konan’s mood soured a little. He was  **_that_ ** drunk and it wasn’t even a good time to be. 

 

Deidara snorted at that while Sasori rolled his eyes at Hidan’s behavior. Hidan turned his head to look at Deidara and squinted at him for a long moment. The blonde raised a brow at him. 

 

“Why are you dressed up? You look like an idiot,” Hidan asked him. That leads to the members to look at Deidara outfit. It was a simple black t shirt and as much they can guess; normal pants with his boots he always liked to wear.

 

Nothing wrong with that so why?

 

“Honestly. It’s not fucking Halloween yet, blondie. Too early to wear a bumblebee costume.”   
“What the fuck?!” 

“He took something with his alcohol,” Kakuzu explained and it made sense. Wrongly. 

 

“This meeting will be continued next week because I don’t want to deal with this shit,” Nagato said and the Akatsuki can understand that. He didn’t even found that amusing and that’s how bad of a mood he was in. Konan simply gave Kakuzu a pitying look before she followed her fiancee to their bedroom. 

 

It took Zetsu and Kakuzu to get Hidan from following the couple because he thought they were two women who wanted to have fun. Konan was a woman but she will not be amused if Hidan follows her in this state. Let alone show his face to her. 

 

“He’s fucking gone, yeah.”   
“Knock him out. I hate hearing him.”   
“He has to tell me where his car keys are first.”   
“You fuckin let him drive in this condition, yeah?”   
“No. He hides his keys from me after I parked the car.”

 

“That sucks since you’re going to find it yourself.  **Hidan passed out when he ran into the wall. Fuckin hilarious** .”    
“Good luck. I pity you, yeah.”   
“I don’t want your damn pity. Now get the fuck out of here so I won’t see your face anymore.”   
“Shesh, Kakuzu. Pissed much?” 

 

“I’m still seeing your fugly face.”   
“Who the fuck--”   
“Brat. We can’t make Sakura and Ino wait longer at the house. Let’s go.”    
“You two live with Sakura-chan and Ino-san already?!”   
“Don’t tell Konan that, yeah.”

 

“I heard because I’m hearing from the stairs, dumbass.” Konan’s voice was heard and it was so cold that Deidara regretted opening his mouth. She just knew something was up when Sakura looked way too happy in the class they shared. 

 

“Nice going, yeah.”   
“Are you talking to yourself? I thought Zetsu and Tobi only do that.”   
“Whatever Kisame.”    
“We tell you about everything later, Konan. We can’t waste any more time.”   
“... You better. Now go, you two.” 

 

So they did. It didn’t take them not long to reach the house. The Akatsuki and the friends of Sakura’s tried their best to keep houses and dorms close to each other so it can be easier. 

 

-xxx-

 

Ino opened the door with a panic look. Before she opened her mouth; Deidara raised his gun and pointed at the figure sitting next to Sakura. Sakura’s eyes widened at him because Sasori wasn’t the only one that has a gun. Deidara has one too and Sakura knew she was in a serious situation in a second. 

 

Kabuto simply gave Deidara an unimpressed look because he wasn’t scared of Deidara. He simply twirled the butterfly knife in his hand with a bored look. “Glad for you to join us. Please sit down, Ino.” Ino wants to sit down right away because he pointed the knife at Sakura’s throat when she hesitated. 

 

Sakura held her breath because the knife was on her skin. It was touching her skin and one wrong move; she will have her throat slit open. Orochimaru wanted her dead so of course; Kabuto will be the one to kill her. 

 

It sadly makes sense. 

 

Deidara frowned at that before slowly coming to Kabuto when he gestured to come in the living room. He can’t risk Sakura; Sasori will kill him faster than he will get punished by Nagato. That was the deadly truth. 

 

Kabuto hesitated when Sasori came in the house. The redhead closed the door and eyed his former spy with murder in his eyes. He wonders if Kabuto has the guts to order him around. 

 

He didn’t and Sasori almost gave him a cold smile. He was still frightened of him. That’s a good little slave. 

 

“I knew Pein put you two as Sakura’s guards. You know her the most after Itachi. If you two didn’t; Itachi would be assigned to her along with Naruto. Who we simply can’t have alive either. Such a shame to kill two innocent kids.”

 

Sakura let out a whimper and Ino’s eyes teared up against her will. Nagato was right. Orochimaru does want her best friend and Naruto to die. Deidara frowned at him and made no comment on that. 

 

So it was true. The snake does want those two dead. This leads to serious planning now. They can’t be careless anymore. Kabuto’s words were as if the snake was saying them himself right now. 

 

Kabuto slowly cut a small line across Sakura’s neck with a cruel smile. Blood appeared on her neck, and Sakura resist the urge to grasp but she couldn’t hold her tears. One by one a tear slide down her cheeks and onto the butterfly knife. 

 

Ino nearly cried out if it wasn’t for Deidara placing his hand on her mouth muffling the sound. He gave her an apologetic look when she glanced up at him. 

 

Sasori did not look happy at all. Kabuto hesitated again. 

 

Didn’t he think of something earlier? Yesterday when Kabuto saw them walking together last night to this house. Kabuto hides his surprised well when he finally found out what.

 

He wanted someone by his former mentor’s side and that was Sakura. She couldn’t be on Sasori’s side if he killed her. 

 

So knowing he’s going to die by either side; he dropped the knife onto Sakura’s lap. Sakura nearly cuts herself with the sharp object before she threw it away from her as it burned her. Ino took that chance to get to Sakura and hugged her away from the crazy man.

 

She grabbed Sakura’s hand and they took off to the art studio because that’s where all the weapons were. They will be safe in there. Ino slammed the door shut once she pulled Sakura inside. She locked it and the girls slowly sank to the ground with tears on their cheeks. 

 

It took a moment for Ino to clean up her best friend’s neck before bandaging it. It wasn’t life threatening at all but Ino couldn’t stand to see Sakura’s blood. Together they hold each other and waited for the boys to make their move on Kabuto. 

 

-xxx-

 

Sasori and Deidara were glad Ino took Sakura away from Kabuto. Even gladder when Ino and Sakura locked themselves in the art room where there are weapons to choose from. Smart girls even in deadly situations like these. 

 

Kabuto stands up once he was commanded to by Sasori. He slowly walked to the two just to be tackled down by Deidara; the blonde held him down sitting on his upper back. He grunted in pain and mostly in anger when Deidara grabbed his head just to place his face down on the cold floor. 

 

“You shouldn’t fuckin have come in the house, idiot,” Deidara told him with a glare. Sasori just got done with a phone call before stomping on Kabuto’s lower back. Kabuto hissed in pain and Sasori’s cold smile appeared. 

 

“Brings us back, hmm? I almost broke your ribs once I found out you betrayed me. You deserve the death you have coming,” the redhead told him with a smile. Deidara grinned down at Kabuto; agreeing with Sasori completely. 

 

“I can’t wait to see you die, yeah. It will be great!” Deidara shouted and Sasori didn’t bother telling the blonde to shut up. The blonde wouldn't anyway. Never listens to him; the damn brat. 

 

He knows the girls know Kabuto will die tonight. That’s one of the reasons why Ino took Sakura away. So her best friend wouldn’t witness her boyfriend murdering someone. Witness him take great pleasure in it. Not something to see your lover doing. 

 

Kabuto, on another hand, made his decision. He was going to tell the Sasori a secret. 

 

“I didn’t want you to be alone…” Kabuto suddenly said and Sasori looked down at him in confusion. Deidara looked just as confused Sasori felt. Before the redhead could say something; Kabuto continued. 

 

“Orochimaru was in his early twenties when he first saw you. I was your age and I was with him. He didn’t notice your grandmother and Deidara next to you; I did. Hence why he never went after Chiyo and Deidara.  He wanted to make you suffer so when you just turned eight; he hired someone to play the drunk driver that killed your parents.” 

 

Deidara’s eye widened while Sasori stood still. He felt numb all the sudden. Orochimaru knew him that long… He was the one. That fucking bastard. 

 

“Well, it was more like Kakashi’s father was forced to kill your parents. I heard he killed himself not that long ago leaving Kakashi an orphaned at a young age. Kakashi didn’t go to Orochimaru simply for the fact he had Rin and Obito by his side. You didn’t have anyone, but your grandmother. You hardly knew Deidara at the time. His plan worked.” 

 

“You went to him when you turned fifteen. He gave you the drugs and you got addicted to them. You had blackouts after blackouts just to find yourself with blood on your hands. Your mind snapped each day and here you are today; a person that earned him the title of  **_‘Akasuna no Sasori._ ** ’ It was clever to use it as your name with your grandmother following your example.” 

 

“ **_He manipulated you to become like him and it worked_ ** .” Kabuto finished not because he had nothing to say but Sasori shot him in the head. Deidara’s eye twitched when he got blood on him but he didn’t comment. Didn’t say a word at all. 

 

The girls came running in and Sakura let out a surprised gasp. Ino was too late to cover her best friend’s eyes from the bloody scene. Sasori gave Sakura a look before he walked towards her. He dropped his gun along the way and he hugged Sakura close to him tightly. 

 

Sakura was frozen for a long time before she hugged him back just as tightly. She took him to their bedroom because Sasori was shaking. He was shaking and she felt him cry on her shoulder. 

 

That frightened her more than anything. 

 

-xxx-

 

It was late at night when the police came knocking on the door shouting open up. Deidara opened the door just be blinded with blinding lights of the news camera. 

 

Shit. Someone must have called the cops. 

 

“Excuse me, sir! Is it true there was a gunshot heard in this house?!” The reporter questioned him holding up a mic to his face. Deidara had to blink his eyes quite a bit to focused on their face. The blonde was about to answer when Sasori came to the door. 

 

Deidara eyed Sasori and realized Sakura cleaned up his face so the reporter wouldn’t notice he was crying earlier. Good thinking, Sakura. His sister helps him clean all the blood off him as soon she got over her shock. 

 

“Yes,” Sasori told the reporter who looked stunned. She forced her to ask who has been shot and Sasori coldly look over the shoulder to see Kabuto laying face down in his blood. Deidara looked at the camera right in the eye. 

 

“Kabuto Yakushi. Kabuto has been killed, yeah,” the blonde told everyone with Sasori stepping aside to let the police put the criminal in the body bag. Meanwhile, the reporter gaped at them in horror before she let out a gasp when she saw the body being placed in the body bag. 

 

One cop who happened to be Itachi’s best friend pulled Sakura and Ino out of the house in handcuffs. The Akatsuki members were taken by surprised when Shisui placed them in the cop car. 

 

“They were held hostage, yeah! Why are you taking them!?” Deidara shouted at him. Shisui turned to look at him and the reporter held up her mic as if she wanted him to answer it on the news that was currently showing everyone what’s happening. 

 

“For protection. Don’t worry, blondie. We will uncuff them after we take them somewhere safe.” He told them before getting in the car and driving away from the crime scene. 

 

“Who killed Kabuto Yakushi?! Who were those girls?” The reporter shouted trying to get information from the two Akatsuki members and they both gave her a disgusted look. 

 

“You have no right to ask these questions,” Fugaku told her before ordering her crew and herself to get out of her on the orders of the Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The crew quickly left after that. 

“I have a feeling you were the one that killed him, Akasuna no Sasori,” Fugaku confessed and Sasori only stared at him. He wasn’t going to say anything but they both know he did it. He wasn’t going to apologize for it. 

 

“Minato doesn’t want me to arrest either of you two. In fact, he’s currently looking for a new place for you four to stay. This house is dangerous. Orochimaru will know the address since that noisy reporter revealed it to everyone. I hate the news crew.” The elder man finished and the artist duo couldn’t but agree with him.

 

“Orochimaru will die. I want your word that you will kill that bastard. For what he did to my son. For what he did to my wife. For what he has done to you and several other Akatsuki members. For he’s trying to do to Sakura, Naruto, and today, Ino.” He said before he left the two behind after he told them where Shisui took the girls, but the duo didn’t leave because they know one or two of their friends will get them. 

 

So they decided to wait when the black painted van came to the house and out came a panic Konan from the passenger seat. She almost tripped herself and that was uncharacteristic. She was always calm and held herself with great confidence. So it spokes volume when she tripped again and Deidara caught her so she wouldn’t fall to the ground. 

 

He helped her up and Nagato took her and supported her so she wouldn’t drop to her knees once her legs gave up on her. “We saw what happened on the news. Sakura is safe along with Ino at Sasuke’s house.” 

 

“We need to move out of here starting today; later on. Orochimaru will not be patient since I killed Kabuto.” Sasori confessed with a far away look. Nagato frowned at him but made no move to comment. Deidara also looked like he didn’t want to say anything so Nagato will ask them later. 

 

“Get some bags for now. Konan, if you can, help them out.” Nagato said and Konan did even when Deidara supported her throughout the whole house. 

 

The girls stayed at Sasuke’s house that night while the boys stayed at the Akatsuki’s studio. The girls were shaken up and Sasuke stayed up all night when the girls refused to sleep. Sakura said she didn’t want to see Kabuto dead on the floor in her dreams. 

 

Sasuke couldn’t blame her. 

 

-xxx-

 

“We almost lost Sakura and Ino yesterday. I can’t believe this is happening.” Temari said nearly pulling her hair out. She was visiting her youngest brother at his apartment today. With the bags under her eyes; she didn’t sleep at all. 

 

Gaara, even when he has trouble sleeping, didn’t sleep at all either. He wasn’t close to the two but he can admit it was shocking to see them in handcuffs with horror on their faces. To be revealed as the two women that were held captive by the late Kabuto Yakushi. 

 

Orochimaru made his move and he paid the price. He lost his right hand. His important piece on the board. 

 

“It’s Sasori.” Kankuro suddenly said and they turned to look at him. He spent the night at Gaara’s apartment. He smiled at their confusion. “When I was forced to work with Sound; I witness Kabuto getting his ass kick by Sasori. The redhead looked so furious because apparently, Kabuto betrayed him for Orochimaru.”

 

“Sasori only stopped when I stopped him. He told me he will kill Kabuto and Orochimaru one day after he left Sound’s grounds like I did. So Sasori will be the one that killed the creepy guy.” He finished and his siblings couldn’t but agree with him.

 

It did sound like their distant relative. It honestly did sound like Sasori. 

 

-xxx-

 

Minato was successful finding a new house for the four. So the Akatsuki helped the four with their stuff. It nearly took them the whole day to get everything out and nearly the night to get everything settled in the whole house. 

 

“It’s bigger than the house we had,” Sakura said in awe with Ino following her checking out every room in the house. Deidara and Sasori were behind them following along because it was best to see where everything went. 

 

They found out the house was a mini mansion paid by Minato with a cheerful smile. He told them it was an apology for not protecting them better so he let them have their vacation house. It was free and they can keep all the money they get from their jobs to themselves. Before Sakura could say anything; Kushina silenced her with a hug. 

 

“You guys are family. One of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. We protect our family so please stay here. We want you guys to be safe and guarded. Although knowing you two (Kushina eyed the artist duo); you can still keep and hide weapons throughout the house.” 

 

So they did after the Akatsuki gave them weapons. 

 

-xxx-

 

“If we didn’t get that tour throughout this mansion several times, I would have gotten lost going to the bathroom, yeah,” Deidara told the three when they were watching a movie marathon. 

“I still got lost going to this basement movie theatre,” Sakura confessed leaning against Sasori who had his arm around her. The blonde chuckled at that and he couldn’t blame her because he almost did. 

 

“This house is going be quite horrible this week. Maybe we can ask Kushina or Minato-sama to print us mini maps for this place,” Ino said eating popcorn and only giving her brother a handful when he looked like he wanted to beg for it. Only beg for it to annoy her. 

 

“We can hang them up through the house?” Deidara questioned with shrug but the couple beside him shook their head at the same time. The two blonde’s frowned at them in question. 

 

“If we post the maps on the walls; if someone manages to break in: they will know where our rooms will be,” Sakura told them with an apologetic glance.

 “They can easily murder us in our sleep,” Sasori told them. He wasn’t sorry even when the three winced at that. 

 

“You act as if you do that before. Breaking into a house to kill someone.” Ino said giving Sasori a look. The redhead looked at her for a long moment.

 

Sakura held her breath waiting for his answer. 

 

“According to Kabuto; I did when I was on the drugs,” Sasori told them. He didn’t have to say anymore when the three had mixed reactions but they understood. 

 

Even when that never happened to the girls; Sakura and Ino kept their mouth shut because they know Sasori have killed whether he was in the right mind or not. It still wasn’t right and Sakura cursed Orochimaru for hurting Sasori like that. 

 

Sasori gripped her hand and Sakura was startled out of her thoughts. He only gave her an look and she smiled softly in return. It was like he knew she was thinking and if it wasn’t him; she would have been freaked out. 

 

He always seems to know her better than herself. She’s getting better at finding out about him when he was slowly breaking his walls for her but she knows it will take a long time. 

 

She’s happy to wait and Sasori knows it. He’s glad he chose her as his best ‘piece.’ She’s worth this Hell they’re going through together. 

 

“Well. We can just print maps and have it to our persons?”   
“What happens if you lost it?”    
“Oh. Well…”    
“That idea died quickly than my explosions, yeah.”    
“We can be careless sometimes, Deidara.”

“I am not careless, yeah.”

A snort was heard for Sasori.

“That mission does not count, yeah.”   
“How does almost blowing yourself up not count?”   
“Oh my gosh.”   
“What the fuck, Deidara?”   
“... Okay. That was one time.”

 

“Should I remind you about the other incidents?”   
“Fuck off. I can be careless, yeah.” 

“Good. Now you know the truth.”

 

“You’re still a bitch.”   
“It takes a bitch to know one.”   
“ _ Oh _ .” 

“Sasori. We’re watching a movie.”   
“Deidara needs to know I’m not the only ‘bitch’ here.”

 

“To make this fair; all of us can be a bitch.”   
“Mhmm. Now shut up. This is a good movie.”

 

With grumbles and glares from the artist duo; they become silent to watch the rest of the movie marathon. They finished the marathon when the sun rises and they were glad none of them had classes today even when it was Friday. 

 

Their bosses gave them a couple of days to recover. Although Sasori suspects Minato (smiling but with ‘Do as I say’ in his eyes) had something to do with that. 

 

“I wonder when the rat bastard will make his move,” Ino suddenly said getting up from her love seat. She was going to clean up the room and Sakura quickly help her out. Sakura wanted to know herself too but she said nothing. 

 

“It won’t be long. It’s only been a day since I killed his right hand.” Sasori replied. 

 

Sakura flinched against her will at his blunt words but carried on cleaning the floor with her broom. Sasori noticed it but didn’t make a comment. 

 

Ino watched them while Deidara gave Sasori a glance. “Well. We need a plan. Orochimaru is going to go after you, Sasori. He knows you were the one that killed Kabuto, yeah.” 

 

“I know that. Even when it was usually forced; I used to work for Orochimaru.”

“I can’t take this anymore.”   
“Forehead…?”   
“I’m going to sleep in another room for the night. Goodnight everyone.”

 

With three watching Sakura quickly running out of the room; they were taken by surprise. 

 

“Orochimaru has been mentioned a lot. Of course; she doesn’t want to hear about him from any of us. More importantly, you.”   
“Ino. Not a good thing to say, yeah.” 

 

Sasori could care less what Ino said. He only walked out of the room to look for Sakura. He can understand why she wouldn’t want to hear it. She has very noticeably acknowledged that Orochimaru wanted her and her best friend dead. 

 

Regardless the fact; Kabuto told them himself before he was murdered. 

 

He only found her when he passed by an open door and saw a flash of pink hair. 

He stopped by the door just to catch her changing into her pajamas. Sakura gave him a startled glance and he stepped inside the room shutting the door along the way to her. 

 

Sakura frowned at him before her cheeks turned a little red when Sasori took off his shirt to join her on the bed. He gave her a look before going under the covers. With a small smile; the pinkette join him under the covers. 

 

“I take it you don’t want to spend the night alone?”   
“Yes.”   
“But don’t you and Deidara need to come up with a plan?”   
“We need the whole Akatsuki for that to happen, Sakura.”   
“Ah. I see.” 

 

She was about to say something but Sasori cut her off with a kiss. Pleasantly surprised, Sakura kissed him back. He slowly got on top of her and they continued to kiss. 

 

He ran his fingers through her hair and she broke the kiss to look up at him. He looked a little annoyed that she broke the kiss and she smiled at him. “You seem to like my hair all the sudden. Since you kept telling me you don’t like my hair.”

 

“I stopped saying that when you punched me.”   
“Hey you’re the one that said--”   
“I will never say something like that.”   
“...If you didn’t”   
“Sai. You confused me for Sai.”

 

“Why would I confused you for Sai?”   
“You were drunk enough to confuse me with him.”   
“.... I was not.”   
“Don’t be a liar.”    
“I was going for denial, but okay. I see your point.”

 

A pout was met by an irritated look. Which melted away when it was met with a kiss on the lips of who was irritated. 

 

“Are you going to use kisses to win arguments?”   
“Depends. Is it working?”

 

Another kiss on the lips happened, and then another. 

 

“You’re a brat.”   
“It takes a brat to know one.”   


Another kiss. 

 

“Sakura.”   
“Sasori. Your cute girlfriend is giving you kisses. Like them, please.”   
“You’re not cute. You’re evil.”   
“Excuse you, but I know for the fact; you think I’m cute.”   
“You have no proof.”   
  
Another kiss but it lasted longer and it was very liked by the boyfriend. 

 

“Proof enough?”   
“Kisses mean nothing.”   
“Oh, I see. So no kisses at all?”    
“Do not say that.”

 

A laugh came from Sakura’s lips at that. Sasori looked annoyed but his eyes… It had that glint where he was amused by his girlfriend’s actions. 

 

“If I remember correctly; I called you pretty. Not cute.”    
“You still find me pleasant on the eyes so that matters.”    
“Mhmm. Now come here. We talked enough.”   
“Tonight?”

“Of course.”

 

A blush appeared on Sakura’s cheeks. 

 

“Not in this room.”

 

Needlessly to say, Sasori approved when he got off the bed to carry a blushing Sakura to their room. They had a wonderful morning. 

 

-xxx- 

 

“Did you get laid today? Because you look kinda attractive today.”   
“Don’t hit on me.”   
“What the fuck? Honestly. I was just giving you a compliment.” 

“I don’t need this from you, Hidan.”   
“Get that stick up your ass, Sasori.”   
“Learn new comebacks.”   
“He isn’t an Uchiha, yeah.”   
  


“Isn’t Itachi-san an Uchiha, Deidara-senpai?”   
“Tobi. If he’s dating Deidara; then he does have one.  **It’s just the stick is Deidara’s dick** .”    
“Can we move on now? We have important matters to discuss. What they do during their free time is their business.”    
“Fucking thank you, Konan”   
“Don’t say that. You’re the one that fucking brought it up, Hidan.”   
  


A snicker was heard. 

 

“Silence already. We need to make a plan. Plan A through Z, basically.” 

 

The members who mainly interrupted the meeting quiet down and Nagato nodded in approval but continuing on his suggestions and ideas. Konan add her two cents when Nagato glanced at her. 

 

The ones that mainly made plans were Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Nagato, Deidara, and Kakuzu. It wasn’t because the others didn’t have ideas; they did. It was because those five had a personal grudge on Orochimaru. 

 

The ones that wanted the snake dead the most. It was very reasonable once you find out why those six had personal grudges on him. 

 

**_Sasori_ ** ; a man that was basically drugged to kill and other things unknown. The only proof he has was the punch in wounds he has on the back of his neck. The hatred in his eyes for the snake can also be considered proof. What Orochimaru did to him were the one factors that he wanted the snake to die.

Another fact was the fact his girlfriend is one of the snake’s targets to kill and he does not like that at all. 

 

**_Konan_ ** ; a woman (same age as Sasori) that watched her lover die in front of her. Orochimaru stabbed him repeatedly in the chest; a man who went by Yahiko. Nagato’s best friend and Konan’s old love that made a mistake he paid for his life. He messed with the wrong people by accidentally and he was murdered to save his girlfriend and his best friend.

Orochimaru, like the sick bastard he is, made them watch Yahiko died with their pained and heartbroken screams. 

 

**_Itachi:_ ** a man (same age as Konan and Sasori) who saw his mother dead on the floor in her bedroom to find a message from Orochimaru written on the mirror explaining he killed her because she made ‘my favorite pet’ leave my hideout. Favorite pet as in his little brother; Sasuke Uchiha. 

A brother that got into Orochimaru’s handcraft drugs doing things that Sasuke, this day, still doesn’t want to talk about.

Wants Orochimaru to die and will not hesitate on murdering the snake. Which spoke volumes since Itachi yearns for peace. 

 

**_Nagato:_ ** a man (same age as the three) that shares the same hatred Konan does. His best friend paid the price of accidentally doing business (selling bullets) with a rival that Orochimaru wanted dead.  Will never forget or forgive Orochimaru.

He will be happy once Orochimaru is burned because he doesn’t want the snake ‘to make Mother Nature sick’ so he won’t get buried. 

 

**_Deidara:_ ** (a year and a half younger than most members) was handcuffed and held tightly by two bodyguards of Orochimaru watching his family being murdered by Orochimaru’s other hand,  _ Madara Uchiha _ , with the snake watching the blonde who was crying and screaming in pain. Hence the reason why he hates the Uchiha family; with two exceptions. Such as Itachi and his late mother; Mikoto.

He gave in and took Orochimaru’s drugs, and to this day; what he did during blackouts are unknown. Rumors say he murdered people in morbid ways; involving explosions. 

 

**_Kakuzu:_ ** a man ( a year older than most) has his reason unknown. Although there are rumors that Kakuzu’s family (parents, fiancee (arranged marriage), and  _ daughter _ ) were killed by Orochimaru simply because ‘wrong place. Wrong time.’

 

xxx

Once the meeting ended. Tobi explained he wanted to go paint balling because it’s been awhile since we done something fun. The Akatsuki hesitated but Tobi told them the paintball joint is near the territory that has orders to shoot Orochimaru and his henchmen on sight. So they agreed. 

 

The Akatsuki brought Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu along with them to the joint. The game was getting very interesting when couples were on opposite sides. 

 

Such as; watching Itachi and Deidara interact with each other.

-xxx-

 

“Shit, yeah.” Deidara cursed once he accidentally got himself cornered by Itachi who was smiling at him. The blonde narrowed his eyes at him. “We’re on opposite sides, Ya know.” He said when Itachi kissed him on the lips; just a small smooch. 

 

“Of course, I know that.”    
“Then screw off, yeah.”   
“Right. Let me just… Do this.”

 

Itachi kissed Deidara who kissed back once he felt Itachi’s hand back on his neck. He felt Itachi smiled against his kiss and he opened his eyes once they broke up apart. Itachi slowly stepped back enough for him to raise the paintball gun and shot Deidara in the stomach. 

 

Deidara gaped at him and Itachi gave him a smirk before the black-haired walked away. 

 

“Points to the blue team.” A voice was heard from the speaker up on the small tower that keeps watching on what team wins and loses. 

 

“Holy fuck. Did you fucking see what Itachi did?”   
“Tobi is awed at Itachi-san's method.”    
“Look at Deidara’s face. He’s speechless.” 

 

Speechless didn’t last long for Deidara. It turned into anger and without pausing to think; he shouted he was going to get back at Itachi. 

 

Itachi simply turned around to watch Deidara stopped in front of him. They were eye to eye and Deidara was glaring. Itachi only gave him a small smug look. 

 

Deidara, no longer caring if people saw, gripped Itachi’s chin and smack his lips against Itachi’s lips. Itachi kissed him once he heard the blonde drop his paintball gun on the ground. 

 

They broke apart moments later. 

 

“If you didn’t corner me; I would have done the same to you.”   
“Glad to hear that.”   
“Mhmm.”    
“Are you going to get back at me?”

“Later. I’m not into public sex.”   
“Ah, I see. You want sex. Vanilla or rough?”   
“Rough, yeah.”   


“Hmm.”    
“Scared?”   
“No. Flattered would be the word.”

“Shut the fuck up, yeah.”

There was a small smile on Deidara’s face and Itachi smiled back. Their relationship was odd and quite uncharacteristic but they make it work.

“Will my pick up line that day happen?”   
“Depends on what you do for the next round.”   
“Hmm. I must consider my moves next time.”   
“You fucking bet, yeah.”

Deidara and Itachi kissed each other quickly before they went separate ways with many of their friends gaping at the scene. 

 

Konan glanced at Nagato before she quickly walked off so he wouldn’t do the same. Nagato smiled at her reaction and before he went hunting down Tobi who tried to shoot him with a happy smile.

Even in a paintball game; you can’t try to shoot your boss. What’s the matter with you, Tobi?

“Points to the red team.”

Nagato won. Tobi lost. 

 

-xxx-

‘Dance in the Dark’ by Lady Gaga was playing and Sakura was hiding right where she can hear every word to the song. If she wasn’t hiding so her boyfriend wouldn’t follow Itachi’s example; she would be moving her hips to it. 

 

Ever since she saw that sly glance Sasori gave her; she quickly went into hiding. Not because she was scared; it was because she hates losing and Sasori, the asshole, knows it. 

 

That’s what makes this battle between them fun. 

 

“Sakura.” Sasori’s voice was close by and Sakura silently cursed herself before telling her body to not make a single noise.

She heard footsteps walk away and she grinned. She pops out of her hiding spot to find herself standing a foot away from Sasori who simply smirked at her.

She saw his phone playing a sound and she strained her hearing to hear it. It was a sound that sounds like footsteps walking away.

....

Fucking apps. 

 

Sasori slowly raised his gun and Sakura panicked. She quickly, quicker than him, raised her gun and shot him right where his heart was.

Silence.

“Points to the blue team.”

 

Deidara’s laugh was heard not a moment later. 

 

Sasori got over his shock and he looked at Sakura with a frown. Sakura smiled softly at him and whispered; “You have my heart; I have yours.”

Chessy.

Sasori rolled his eyes but he leaned in to kiss a happy Sakura. He smiled against her lips and got her out of her hiding spot before they went their separate ways. 

 

Once he sat next to Deidara were the ones that lost was when he smacked Deidara’s head for laughing. 

 

-xxx-

One by one; friends battle with each other having fun along the way.

Slowly with everyone that was down, except for two people, watched the scene happen before their eyes.

It was only down to Sakura and Sasuke. 

 

Naruto and Ino held their breath while Karin watched them and nothing else.

Sakura and Sasuke had their paintball guns aimed at each other. They were walking in a medium sized circle watching each other.

As if they were in a movie and yes; Suigetsu was filming the whole thing. 

 

“You know I could.”   
“Mhmm.”   
“You make your move, Sasuke.”   
“You can make your move first, Sakura.”

She only did when he stepped closer to her. She missed and she had to dodge when he made his move. She fired the gun and it hit Sasuke’s shoulder. 

 

Sasuke dropped his gun in surprised staring at Sakura wide eyed. Equally surprised; Sakura dropped her gun too, stunned. Sasuke got over his shock when he walked closer to her. 

 

“You owe me a shirt.”    
“I do not. Your fault for not wearing an old t-shirt.”   
“I was not told where we were going like you were.”   
“... I’m still not buying you a shirt.” 

“Fine. Then you owe me something else.”

 

Before Sakura could say ‘what’; she was taken by the surprised when Sasuke cupped her face and smashed his lips against hers. It only lasts a second before Sasuke broke it off and left a gaping Sakura behind. 

 

Naruto’s eyes widened and Ino let out a gasp. Konan was stunned just like the others. Karin couldn’t believe Sasuke done that when Sasori was watching. She risked a glance to see a murderous looking Sasori watching Sasuke when he leaned against a pole next to his disappointed brother. 

 

“... Blue team won the battle. Please get in your spots for the second round.” The same voice was heard and everyone could hear the taken back clearly in the person’s voice. 

 

-xxx-

 

“Sasuke fucked up, yeah,” Deidara said to Hidan who nodded. They were hiding from the others with a disappointed Karin and Konan next to them. They could tell they didn’t like what Sasuke pulled on Sakura.

“Sasori’s out for his blood,” Hidan said and no one argues with that. 

“May he rest in peace, yeah.”   
“You fucking said it.”

 

“Your voices are loud,” Sasori told them pointing his gun at them and the four quickly left the hiding spot. Sasori aimed his gun and didn’t hesitate on shooting Karin’s back. 

 

Karin hissed in pain and she saw Sasuke looked furious at Sasori. Her eyes widened before the medic who was standing by in case anyone got hurt pulled her to where people that lost was sitting.

Sasuke’s look was priceless for Sasori.

‘You kissed my queen. I shoot yours in the back with a paintball.’ Sasori mouthed and Sasuke glared at him. Sasori simply smirked at him. 

 

The game went by with small unforgettable scenes. Like Hidan getting shot in the ass by Naruto and Kakuzu. It got even better when the medic had to pull Hidan down on the bench and made him laid down just to take off the silver-haired’s pants to see if there were any bruises. Needless to say; Hidan’s friends laughed.

There were also where Itachi got shot after Deidara who smashed his lips against his for a long time. Itachi smirked at him and Deidara grinned at him. A small payback; the blonde whispered. 

 

There was Naruto who was startled because of Kakuzu when the elder suddenly appeared out a bush. The blonde screamed in fright and shot the elder man in the chest and he heard laughter from various places not a moment later.

“No points because you can’t shoot your ally.”

Damn but still fun. 

 

“Trigger happy response, yes?” Kakuzu asked and Naruto quickly nodded. The elder seemed to understand and forgive the blonde since he walked out of the bush and away. Naruto sighed in relief. 

 

-xxx-

 

Everyone was shot except Sasori, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sasori and Sasuke were glaring at each other while Sakura watched in horror. 

 

All of their friends leaned against their seats to watch. 

 

Sasuke made his move and he shot Sasori who dodged. Sasori was faster at pulling his gun then Sasuke trying to shoot him again.

“Points to the red team.”

Sakura and Sasori were against each other again. Everyone watched the couple step closer to each other for if they shoot each other now; it would hurt. Even when they were wearing protective vests under their shirts. 

 

So imagine their friend’s surprise when the couple dropped their guns just to kiss each other. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasori’s neck bringing him closer to her height a little more. Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

It was uncharacteristic of both parties. Sasori wasn't one for PDA, after all, 

The understanding was drawn when the couple separated to pick up their guns and walked away until the distance wouldn’t make the paint hurt them anymore. They aimed and let loose. They hit each other where their hearts were. ‘I have your heart; you have mine,’ the message seemed to say. 

 

“Blue and red team tied. Thank you for playing.” 

 

-xxx-

 

“That was amazing,” Ino said with a smile because the four finally got back to their mini mansion. They got take-out from the local Chinese place and they were currently eating it at the dinner table. 

 

“Mhmm.” Deidara hummed eating the food on his plate. Ino rolled her eyes. 

 

“Aren’t you going to head to Itachi’s place?” She asked him and she was amused when Deidara almost choke on his egg roll before giving her a glare.

Sasori rolled his eyes while Sakura let out a small laugh.

“Why don’t you let me eat first, yeah? I need the energy for later. Rough sex is a serious business.” Deidara told her with a small smirk when Ino choked on her noodles in response. 

 

Sakura snorted while Sasori rolled his eyes again. 

 

The late lunch (and dinner as Sakura revealed that she’s not going to cook later) went by smoothly. Even when Ino flicked salt at Deidara’s direction when he was looking at Sakura who was talking to him. Sasori noticed but said nothing.

-xxx-

 

Itachi just got out of the shower when he heard the front door being knocked. He raised a brow when he glanced at his clock reading almost midnight. He took the knife from the table and opened the door to find Deidara raising a brow at him. 

 

“I am not into blood play, yeah.”  
“Get in the apartment, Deidara.”  
“Mhmm.”

Itachi eyed the scenery for several minutes before closing the door. He just bought his apartment not a month and week ago and he was not used to the neighborhood. Well, used was the wrong word. It was distrust; that’s the correct word. 

 

“I made sure no one followed me, yeah.”   
“I know but we can’t make mistakes. Not now.”

 

Itachi locked the door and put the knife away. Deidara snorted before going to the bedroom. He’s already been there when he had too much to drink and woke up in the bedroom.

XXX

_ Deidara was at the party where most of the people there were from his classes. He hardly knew anyone expects that woman that invited him with a battle of her eyelash. With a smile; he agreed.  _

 

_ It was polite and it wasn’t because she charmed him. She didn’t. He invited Itachi because he was sitting next to him when she asked.  _

 

_ Itachi only gave him a glance but he never said he was going to go. Deidara rolled his eyes.  _

 

_ He got at the party around 9 o’clock and he never saw Itachi as far he can see with so many people. Deidara roughly pushed a man who pushed him and gave the same man a hard glare when he raised a hand at the blonde. The man left him alone.  _

 

_ Deidara was quite known for fighting punks. Especially the one who hurt women ever since Tayuya died; he’s been helping the women as much he can along the others.  _

 

_ His mother would have been so proud of him and he knew it. No sense thinking of her when she’s been dead for years. No thanks to Orochimaru.  _

 

_ It was midnight when he glanced at his phone and grimaced. He didn’t notice it was three in the morning and he lost count when he hit the tenth beer.  _

 

_ The blonde slowly walked out of the building and into the street until he crossed the other side of the neighborhood. His vision blurred and he cursed himself. He had to sit down on the bench and resist the urge to shiver against the cold seat.  _

 

_ He buried his face in his palms and waited for the blurriness to stop. It didn’t so he laid down and shivered this time. He didn’t notice or know how since it was cold that he felled asleep on the bench.  _

 

_ What he didn’t know was that he was followed by Itachi who did come to the party. Itachi let out a sigh and picked up Deidara from the bench before carrying him to his car. He carefully placed his boyfriend in the seat and buckle him up.  _

 

_ He took Deidara to his new apartment.  _

 

_ It was two hours when Deidara woke up. He froze when he realized he was in a bed that wasn’t his and he had the half of mind to check if he was assaulted.  _

 

_ “I believe that’s the first time I have seen you so scared, Deidara.” The blonde looked up to see Itachi standing at the doorway before he walked off. Deidara narrowed his eyes before he threw the covers off him and went to find Itachi barely sitting down on the chair and begun to write an essay.  _

 

_ “It’s four am, Itachi. Go to sleep.” Deidara said walking to Itachi who simply shook his head. The blonde leaned to check what the other male was writing and he saw that he wrote about thirty pages already.  _

 

_ “.... When is this one due, yeah?” The blonde asked.  _ __  
_ “About a week from now.” _ _  
_ __ “Go the fuck to bed.” 

 

_ Before Itachi could protest; Deidara saved the document twice before pulling Itachi with him. They walked out of the room and into Itachi’s bedroom. Itachi gave him an annoyed look and Deidara smirked.  _

 

_ “I’m looking out for your health, yeah. Are you pissed about that?” _ __  
_ “No, but I know you know I have trouble sleeping.” _ __  
_ “You’re always fine when I sleep with you.” _ _  
_ __ “Mhmm.”

_ With that; they got in the bed and slowly went to sleep. _

XXX

 

“Itachi.”   
“Deidara. Don’t worry. I don’t have any essays to work on.”   
“Fucking---. Get in the fucking bed already.”   
“Hn.”   
“Don’t you dare start that again. It took me a fucking year getting you to quit that, yeah.”

With a smile; Itachi did and they didn’t waste their time taking their clothes off. Like Deidara promised during that unfair fight; the sex was rough.

It lasted until sunrise. They were quite satisfied.

XXXXXX

**Well, then. How do you like that ending?**

**Before anyone says Deidara will be the ‘uke’; I wanna stop you there. He really isn’t. Sure, he might let him partner take a turn ‘in control’ but like he said in the last chapter.**

**He and Itachi do take turns. Besides Itachi likes to tease Deidara because he knows he’s going to get that in response when they’re alone. He’s a bastard and Deidara hates (and denies love) him for that. It’s still fun for him. The blonde’s high-stress levels go down once Itachi helps him out. Sexually as well.**

**So; take what you will from this.**

 

**That was a one sided SasuSaku but a moment nonetheless. As can you see what Sasori did; he was very pissed. Shame on you, Sasuke.**

**I also hope you guys noticed some scenes from this chapter. Like how Itachi tricked Deidara and the blonde found out he lost once he got cornered. Or how Sakura took Sasori by surprised like she does several times during their battle in canon. Or how Konan and Nagato watched Yahiko die.**

**In case you’re wondering about the teams.** **  
****Blue Team: Sakura, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Naruto, Zetsu, Ino, Karin, Tobi/Obito.** **  
** **Red Team: Sasori, Nagato, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Sai, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo.**

 

**Yeah, I killed off Kabuto. He was going to last till the last chapter but Sasori wouldn’t have it so BANG. He died.**

**Next chapter; Get Me Out of This Hell.**

 

**Until next time, everyone. Goodbye~!!** **  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I Want Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have expected after the death of Kabuto; Orochimaru will play all the vile tricks he was known in the shadow world. Many want out of this hell they got dragged into and no one was placing the blame on Sakura because it wasn't her fault. 
> 
> It was all the vile snake's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like a tiny scene mentioning torture. It's not graphic, but it's mentioned enough to have a warning attached to it.

**NARUTO** **doesn’t belong to me.**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE. MENTIONS OF DRUGS & DEATH. Read at your own risk.**

\--------------------------------

 

It has been a month and a half since Sakura last heard of her mother; she knows Mebuki would be disappointed at her daughter’s love choice but she’s not going to let Sasori go. He was there when she needed him the most and she’s the first person he comes when he had a hard day, and she never once asked why.

Sakura just wishes her mother and Sasuke, can’t forget him, see that Sasori is good for her. It doesn’t matter what he does for the Akatsuki or whatever he was forced to do during his stay at Orochimaru’s. It doesn’t fucking matter because that’s his job. He doesn’t take sick pleasure of it and if he ever did; it’s because the person deserved it. 

 

Sasori no Akasuna may have shitty morals but he’s a good man; they just have to get the stick out of their ass and see. 

 

Sakura should be more worried about her mother’s disappearance then her mother’s waited for approval for Sasori. Or why Orochimaru hasn't made his move yet. It’s been over a month for fuck sakes; he should know what happened to Kabuto. It was on the news!

She let out a frustrated sigh and glared at the calendar with such fury. That fucking snake; she loathes him so much and she’s glad and scared that he hates her as well. She wished people like Orochimaru never existed. 

 

He just needs to make his fucking move already so Sasori can hunt him down and kill him.

How she wished she never thought such a thing.

 

**XXX**

 

It was later that night when the channel Ino and Sakura were watching suddenly switched to a blank screen for a moment before a broadcast came on the air. They both sucked in a shocked breath to witness Mebuki Haruno tied to a chair with her clothes; blooded and torn. The elder woman had her hair a messed and tangled with a split lip and dried blood from her nose.

Mebuki had tears and mascara running down her cheeks and she let out a pained whimper when the nameless man behind her grabbed her hair and yanked her to see the camera and everyone watching this horrible broadcast. 

 

“Greetings, everyone. I hate to interrupt your peaceful night to witness such a thing,” a cold voice spoken that sent shivers down Ino and Sakura’s bodies. They know that voice. It was sadly too familiar to mistake Orochimaru’s voice. 

 

Orochimaru stepped in view for him wearing a suit with a bloody apron. He was twirling a butcher's knife in his hand smiling down at a horror-shaken Mebuki. He stabbed her thigh and his smile grew when she let out a painful scream. He twisted and pulled the knife listening to her pained sounds with his delightful smile. How he loved these screams…

“You see, everyone, over a month ago my right hand was killed by an Akatsuki member. A member I have such fond long history with.” He let out a dark chuckle at that and he brutally pulled out of the knife from Mebuki’s thigh who let out another painful scream. Her blood was shown and he loved it. Red has always been a favorite of his. 

 

He raised the knife to his mouth and licked the blood off it; enjoying the taste a little too much. The taste of blood, no matter whose, has always been a nice taste. Only if they’re not affected with any diseases, after all. He’s not planning his death.

“His name is Sasori no Akasuna. I’m sure everyone knows or have heard of that man. A man who manipulate and play with his victims with sick pleasured. Such a charming fellow. Ladies and gentlemen, please hold your applause.”

 

The nameless man behind Mebuki let go of her hair so Orochimaru can come behind her and she tensed that the disgusting snaked let out a small laugh. How he loved how frightened she is; how he wished he gets to watch the Sakura Haruno’s reaction to this. 

 

“Quite a felon; that Sasori boy is. Killing off Kabuto was such a petty move. He was only scaring Haruno Sakura, you see. He didn’t deserve such a death because of that worthless life. You see, Haruno Sakura, I have finally made my move. I hoped you missed me, dear. Because I missed you so much.”

Orochimaru was about to say more when Mebuki shouted no. He paused and looked down at her; gesturing to the nameless henchman to leave her alone. This could be entertaining so he let her speak her last words.

“Sakura baby, I don’t blame you or Sasori for this. It’s all this snake’s fault. I am sorry that I did not approve of Sasori but the boy doesn’t have a good reputation; he’s a criminal in many eyes and he may protect people in a twisted way but that doesn’t mean he’s a good guy.” Mebuki shaky replied; she’s hydrated and her throat hurts. She knows this is her last day alive. 

 

“He’s good for you; I take it. He killed a person that belonged to such a dangerous man; a man that’s standing behind me waiting to kill me off. I just want to say sorry, baby. I hope Sasori treats you right,” she was going to say more when Orochimaru grabbed her hair and turned her head up to face him. She choked on her words when he looked down at her with an expressionless face. He placed the knife towards her throat and brutally slit it open. Mebuki choked on her blood and she felt it run down her throat and her vision slowly became dark and darker until she no longer saw again.

Her organs began to shut down one by one until she died at eight o’clock at night on lived TV. Orochimaru turned to face the camera once again and his smiled reappeared. “Well, well. I made my move finally, Akatsuki. When are you going to make yours?” 

 

Before he ordered the nameless henchmen to turned off the camera; he thought of something. “Mikoto Uchiha was killed the same way Haruno’s mother was. You come to help, Minato, I’ll hunt down Kushina Uzumaki and have her killed the same way.”

The camera was shut off after that and the channel came back on but Ino and Sakura were too stunned to notice. Sakura began to cry as soon she recovered from her shock and Ino numbly held her; silently crying along with her. 

 

Mebuki Haruno has been killed by the same man who killed off Mikoto Uchiha. Who boldly announces he’ll kill the Hokage’s wife the same if he dares helps the Akatsuki out.

He certainly did make his move.

**XXX**

 

“Oh my god,” Kushina whispered sinking lower in her seat with tears and mascara running down her face. She just watched her childhood friend, her first friend, died on live TV. She was in the meeting with the five nations and the Akatsuki when the broadcast appeared on the flat screen above on the wall for all to see. 

 

She was too numbed to count the fact that Orochimaru threatened to kill her if Minato tries to help out the Akatsuki. She just has Mebuki’s appearance and her last words in her head; playing over and over. She let out a choked sob at that. Knowing the image of Mebuki’s death will forever be planted into her mind. 

 

Minato, on another hand, was shaking with fury and sorrow. He didn’t know low and vile that inhuman fuck could do such a thing but apparently, he can with a clean mind. He can’t help the Akatsuki; that thread to end Kushina’s life wasn’t empty. Orochimaru will kill off his wife.

“Hokage-sama. I wish you to protect your wife instead of aiding the Akatsuki,” Nagato voiced out and his voice shook. He was not close to Mebuki but it still hit home. He saw Minato looked at him before he nodded. He did say anything about the tears running down the blond’s man cheeks. 

 

Onoki shook his head at the TV glaring at it. “To do such a thing to a mother and have her child watch it. Such a disgusting man. Orochimaru is not a human at all. He’s a vile creature that needs to be hunted down and killed.” His grandchildren looked at him before shifting their attention to a frozen Deidara who was gaping numbly at the TV. 

 

They have no words to comfort their childhood friend and they know they never will. 

 

“She’s dead. She’s fucking dead…” Deidara numbly said giving Itachi a look when the man came to stand in front of him. He watched Itachi stepped into his personal space and leaned his head against Deidara’s shoulder. When the blond felt the tears on his bared shoulder; he wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist and held tight. He brought his arm to wrap around Itachi’s shoulders; cradling him close.

Nevermind the fact; Deidara never thought this would happen. Deidara comforting Itachi when he breaks down and be the first person to come to. He didn’t want to think what Itachi really feels about him and what the blond means to the Uchiha. 

 

Itachi was close to Mebuki; he even calls her aunt when he visits her. Her death has hit him hard and Deidara refused to let anyone see Itachi break down and cry. Even if they understand; he knows Itachi cares at who sees him cry.

The snake will die without a single doubt.

**XXX**

Konan looked at Sasori in shock and she was not surprised to see the murderous expression on the redhead’s face. She knew Mebuki’s last words were genuine and she knows Sasori will feel relieved on it but that’s not the case. He’s too pissed off at Orochimaru and so is she. The crimes that vile fuck commented is becoming too long for comfort. 

 

**Let’s count them, shall we?**

  * Orochimaru has killed off Yahiko.
  * He killed Sasori’s parents using Kakashi Hatake’s father as their murderer. 
  * He kidnapped Sasori and made him done vile things that Sasori still doesn’t want to talk about it. Konan just knows it made Sasori damaged and broken. 
  * He forced Deidara to watch his parents died when he was fourteen and turn to the drugs the snake made to cope. The blonde suffered from PTSD and he went in and out of lockup before Itachi made him join the Akatsuki. 
  * He killed off Kakuzu’s family. 
  * He murdered Itachi’s mother along with his aunt. 
  * He threatened to kill off Kushina Uzumaki if her husband helps the Akatsuki out. 
  * He kidnaps children and tortures them to become mindless minions using his beloved drugs. 



The list is too long and Orochimaru’s been alive too long. He’s gonna die. 

 

“I’m going to fucking murder him,” Sasori’s cold voice sent shivers down Konan’s and everyone’s present spine. It was too dark and cold; that she thought she was going to freeze from hearing it.

“Torture him until he’s the one screaming and I’ll be watching with sick pleasured. I won’t let it be filmed. I want the show all to myself. He doesn’t deserve life in prison or redemption. He deserves death and I’m going to be his reaper.” Sasori declared glaring at the flat screen.

No one said anything. They were too stunned (and a little scared; more than a little) of Sasori right now.

Orochimaru has made a grave mistake and no one pitied him.

**XXX**

Temari sniffed wiping her tears and snot on her sleeve, not caring. She liked Mebuki; she was a protective mother to Sakura and all the girls. She didn’t deserve to die like that. She turned to look at Gaara who watched her with a frown. 

 

“Let’s get Ino and Sakura, Gaara. They’re not safe in Konoha at all. We’re going to Suna. Let’s packed our bags and head out.” 

 

“We should bring Kushina as well,” Gaara replied with a frown. He has lost his mother and he does not wish that on Naruto. He wasn’t close to Mebuki let alone Sakura and her blonde friend, but he does admit that was fucked up.

“In that case,” Chiyo spoke up and the siblings turned to look at their elder (Kankuro too even when he’s been silent), “I believe you should bring Naruto Uzumaki along with you. Orochimaru has threatened to kill him off as well along Sakura. His life's in danger.”

 

Kankuro agreed with her at that. “Yea. Since Naruto and Sakura saved Sasuke from Orochimaru’s lair; that fuck’s been plotting their deaths. Should we bring Sasuke too or leave him behind?”

Gaara frowned at that. He didn’t want to be in the same house with Uchiha Sasuke.

Temari snorted at Gaara’s reaction. “We should bring Karin as well so Sasuke can be with her during his stay. Like I want to hang out with him when he’s moping at the fact that Sasori is Sakura’s lover. It’s his own fault for not realizing what he had.” 

 

Chiyo smiled at that. She liked Sasori being with Sakura. She calms him down and Sasori sees that emotions aren’t useless. He deserved to feel emotions. 

“Then it’s settled,” Kankuro replied with a small smile. “Getting out of Konoha with childhood friends to save their asses is the plan.”

The siblings packed their bags and helped Chiyo with hers. She was going with them because she’s Sasori’s grandmother and a relative of theirs. Orochimaru might use her as bait. As they took the van that’s big enough for traveling with many travelers; they set out to pick up the girls first. 

 

**XXX**

Ino was the one who heard the van parking at the driveway of the house and she went to untangled herself from Sakura who only whimpered before she curled in a tight ball on the couch and Ino’s throat formed a painful bump at the sight. She took the metal bat that was by the couch and walked to the front door; slowly and cautiously.

She will harm the person if they have ill intentions. She’s done fucking around. 

 

Imagine her relief when she finally gathers the courage to glanced at the peephole to see Temari standing at the front door torn between knocking the door or not. She opened it startling the elder blonde.

Before either girl could say a word; Gaara passed by Ino who step aside to let him through with a frown. He walked to the couch and stared down at Sakura frowning. He placed his hand on her side and she jumped at the touch. He watched her uncurled herself watching him with shock clear on her face. 

 

He simply picked her up from the couch, ignoring her surprised squeak, and going towards the door and to the van. When she tried to struggle and she was beginning to get angry; Gaara hissed out the words to calm the fuck down; they’re taking her to Suna where she’ll be safe.

She calmed down after that and went inside the van as soon Kankuro opened the middle door with a small smile aimed at her. She was about to say something but Gaara pushed her further in the van who gave her a look when she turned to give him an annoyed look. 

 

“We talk later. Get in the van and stay quiet. For all you know; someone could be watching us per Orochimaru’s orders, Haruno.” Gaara replied softly before he closed the door without waiting for her reply before he went back inside to help Temari and Ino pack. 

 

After they got packing; they quickly left Konoha hoping they weren’t being followed. They would have been if Nagato didn’t order Deidara and Hidan to make enough noise near Orochimaru’s territory. They have done the perfect job. 

 

**XXX**

Temari was the one who told the girls that Shikamaru was driving the others to Suna when she looked back to see what they were doing. She watched Sakura glanced at her in confusion with Ino mirroring her best friend’s expression.

“Who are the others?” Ino was the one who spoke up.

“Naruto, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Kushina-sama are the others. Although since Shikamaru is driving; I won’t be surprised if the rest of our friends are coming along the ride,” Gaara replied doing something with his phone.

“So… TenTen, Kin, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sai, and Chouji will mostly be following Shikamaru and the others. I say that’s a good plan,” Kankuro mused out loud with a shrug. With all the friends out of town; no one can be used for bait. It was perfect.

Temari frowned at that. 

 

“What about Suigetsu and Juugo?” Sakura asked the question Temari was thinking.

Gaara gave Sakura a look; a look that had pity in it and knowing from losing a parent.

“They were the ones that took your mother to Orochimaru,” Gaara replied at Sakura who gaped at him along the others. Before any could say anything; he showed what he was busy with earlier. 

 

**[ Baki ]** Gaara-sama. We have the results of the search you placed on Suigetsu and Juugo.  
**[ Gaara ]** And?  
**[ Baki ]** They do work for Orochimaru. We have three witnesses that stated Juugo was the one who carried an unconscious Mebuki-san over his shoulder with Suigetsu waiting by their getaway car.

**[ Gaara ]** I knew it. I had a feeling that those two shouldn't be trusted. With that note; what about Uzumaki Karin?  
**[ Baki ]** She cleared flawlessly, sir.  
**[ Gaara ]** Oh?

**[ Baki ]** Miss Karin is on our side 100% percent. She did work for Orochimaru but only until Uchiha Sasuke left the man. It looks like her plan to follow wherever Sasuke goes is correct.  
**[ Gaara ]** How romantic. It made me want to tear up from the touching discovery.  
**[ Baki ]** I can sense the sarcasm, sir.  
**[ Gaara ]** Excellent.

 

No one said anything after they read the texts on Gaara’s phone. Although Sakura requested to use his phone to send screenshots to the others. The redhead complied with her wishes. He watched Sakura make the screenshots and send it to the Konoha kids and the Akatsuki.

She stared at his phone for a long moment before giving it back to him with a small nod aimed at him.

**XXX**

**_Several moments later… With the Akatsuki._ **

 

“Are you fucking serious, yeah?!” Deidara shouted after he read all the screenshots that Gaara sent him and others as he glanced at each member staring at their phones. The blonde was torn between shock and rage.

“It explained a lot. Only in our group knew where Mebuki lived. Orochimaru didn’t have any lackeys in that area. I wonder what my brother is feeling after reading this,” Itachi replied placing his phone back into his pocket and secured it so he wouldn’t lose it during the upcoming battle.

Konan pursed her lips before she glanced at Sasori who gave her an unreadable look in response. She didn’t think a second thought to place her hand on his knee. The only reaction she got was the redhead looking down at her hand before he stares out the window. 

 

“Are Suigetsu and Juugo heading to Suna with the others?” Kisame questioned with a frown and the others looked at him minus Kakuzu who was driving. The blue-haired man did notice Kakuzu glanced at him in the rear mirror.

“If he is; tell Gaara to take care of them. Show no mercy to Orochimaru’s henchmen,” Nagato ordered with a narrowed look. He was already displeased with the death of Mebuki and Orochimaru’s move in response to Kabuto’s death. He didn’t even know where to begin about the two members of Sasuke’s little group of friends. 

 

Sasori was the one who sent the text to Gaara with a personal note at the end. 

 

**[ Sasori ]** If Suigetsu and Juugo are coming with the others; deal with the two. Show no mercy; per Nagato’s orders.  
**[ Sasori ]** Take care of Sakura for me.

 

It doesn’t matter if she’s capable of taking care of herself or not. With the events is that happening; she won’t be in the state of mind to keep herself safe. He already lost his parents and he was never close to his grand uncle and he didn’t want to do anything with his grandmother.

Sakura was without the doubt the _most important_ person in the world to him. He didn’t want to lose her in the war.

 

**XXX**

**This is short; I know. It’s just if I made it any longer; I wouldn’t have anything for the rest of the chapters. So the rest are most likely going to be short. Sorry, everyone.**

**I know Gaara wasn’t in character; I can sense it. If you can; can you give me some points how to write him properly? I wish to give him justice.**

 

**Before any of you comment about Suigetsu and Juugo; I must remind you that they work for him as seen in Gaiden and spoilers I have seen on tumblr concerning Boruto: The Next Generation. Which I find hilarious since they both expressed that they didn’t want anything to do with the snake when Sasuke asked them to join his team.**

**About Karin; well. We all know how devoted the woman is with Sasuke. She still loves him even when he married Sakura. So her following him isn’t a far reach.**

**The next update will take a while. I’ve been running low on muse lately.**

**Next chapter: C.8: Let's Kill Tonight (Inspired by Panic! The Disco's song.)**

 

**See ya, everyone~!**


	8. Let's K I L L Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell has never been merciful to anyone. A war breaking out in Sound; Orochimaru's Kingdom is no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

**WARNING: Fuckton of violence and mentions of human trafficking along with the mention of Orochimaru's mysterious drugs.**

**A lot of things happen in this chapter so take breaks once you see the XXXXX's so you can process the chapter better.**

\------------

   “The plan is not to show any mercy at all. Sound will not show any mercy; you have no business showing them it either.” Nagato voiced out staring at the scenery with a narrow eye look. He knows they weren’t going to show mercy but as their leader; he must make the command regardless.

“If you have to cause a scene with your art, please beware of your comrade's whereabouts, Deidara. We do not want a repeat of your nor Hidan’s near death due to it.” Konan said staring at Deidara who simply gave her a look before he nodded.

 

“Well!,” Hidan hisses out with a shit-eating grin, “let’s fuckin’ kill tonight.” Oh, he was going to have the most wonderful fun ever. Like he was going to show those fuckers mercy. He and his God Jashin-sama will never allow it.

“Ay aye, Captain,” Deidara whispered with a roll of his eyes, but he was grinning as well. His thoughts were roughly the same as Hidan’s and that was one of the rare times.

 

Nagato resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he coughed and gestured for them to wreak havoc on Sound’s ground. “Remember to kill Orochimaru near at the end, Sasori. He will be expecting you to attack first. Don’t give him what he wants, not again.”

Sasori, who was silent during the scene, gave him a cold look before he nodded. Needless to say after the dark promise where he declared at the Akatsuki & Kage meeting; it was unspokenly implied that he will be the one that kills off Orochimaru. Regardless of the fact; he wasn’t the only one that wants to settle a score with the snake.

 

**XXXXX**

 

“Lord Orochimaru, the Akatsuki has been spotted on our grounds. What are your orders?” A nameless soldier came to tell the news to his Lord and Savior; a result of being broken due to the tortures and numerous drugs that was inflicted on him.

“Let them in, it’s time for us to settle the score once for all.” The snake replied in response giving the soldier a look that the boy wordless went on his knees and bowed deeply. He did not give up and sadly that was the last thing he was able to do before Orochimaru wordlessly shot his head with a blank look.

 

“You see, I got no problem killing off my men, Akatsuki. So have fun all you want,” the snake replied with a smile. He was not worth redemption at all; he was only worth death.

What a vile monster, Orochimaru was.

**XXXXX**

 

Itachi was walking with Deidara who simply grab him by his shirt and pulled him along, They both ignored curious looks and especially Hidan’s comment about no quickies right now, boys. “There’s a woman who works for Orochimaru” the dark-haired man voiced out and the blonde turned to look at him with a small frown.

“Is that going to be a problem for us, yeah?” Deidara said lightly but he eyed Itachi who simply gave him a blank look in return. Itachi nearly rolled his eyes. Why does the blonde choose be a little jealous this time of all places?

 

_ Anyway, _  “Her name is Ami Wannabe. A woman that’s harassing Sakura. Sasori wants us to play a visit with her if she’s here. Either us or Konan, who was informed as well.” Itachi replied and Deidara let out a deep sigh.

“ **_Ugh_ ** . That fuckin’ bitch? Lil cunt sure is going to get killed, yeah.” Deidara replied with a small laugh before he went into battle with three Sound soldiers that came to view. Attack first before they attack you, Kakuzu has warmed them before they separated. The blonde let out a joyful laughter when he shoved a tiny explosive clay bird down a soldier’s throat before it went off.

 

Blood splattered on Deidara’s face who only whipped it off with his sleeve. He turned to look at Itachi who wordlessly stabbed a man’s throat before he used his other hand that his gun to shoot the soldier that tried to attack him on his other side.

Deidara only smiled in a response to that scene. Oh, how he loves these days where they get to battle corrupted fucks. Makes them think all the ways to kill them off, yes?

 

“C’mon before I give you a BJ for that scene. I’m sure you don’t want people to see your lil’ cock, yeah” Deidara replied with an amused snort walking away from the deceased bodies. The blonde heard Itachi following him in response.

“If my cock is so little; then why do your eyes water when you deepthroat it?” Itachi replied smoothly with a smirk. A smirk that only widens when Deidara gave him a mock glare in response. “Besides if we do come alive, I wouldn’t mind seeing you on your knees, Deidara.”

 

Deidara scoffed. “You better stay alive, asshole. Or I’ll give someone else a BJ in response,” he said with no heat. He watched Itachi gave him a look that made him smile a little.

Itachi knew he was trying to say to not die on him and the dark-haired wasn’t planning on it. He just hoped Deidara doesn’t become too careless with his art but he’s not the biggest believer in hope.

 

“Hey. Don’t give me that fuckin’ look, Itachi. I’m going to stay alive, okay.” Deidara sneered at Itachi suddenly glaring at him who simply blinked in response. The blonde was about to say something even more crudely before he was cut off when Itachi wordlessly grab him by the hair and smash his lips against his for a moment before pulling away.

“A simple reminder, Deidara. Don’t get too damn reckless. I won’t be the only one that would miss you terribly if you die, remember that.” Itachi replied and he meant every word. He watched Deidara gaped at him for a moment before the blonde kissed him back in response. A silent promise to stay alive for each other sakes and others.

 

Maybe, just maybe, it was their silent I love you to each other but absolutely no promises on that.

 

**XXXXX**

 

“Do you think the others are going to be alright? I am worried about some of them,” Konan admitted softly walking with Nagato by her side. She wasn’t talking about their abilities in battle; she knows none of them are weak by any means; it’s their mental health that she worries.

“I am sure Deidara and Sasori will be okay, Konan. Itachi went with Deidara so the blonde will be grounded enough.” Nagato whispered softly reading between the lines that she was worried about the ones that consumed the drugs on these grounds long ago.

 

“... What about Sasori?”

“... I am more worried about the soldiers that dare fight him, I’m afraid.”

“Nagato-”

“Trust me, Konan. That man has reached the breaking point. He’s not going to let anyone live that tries to attack him. He’s going to raise hell and make his battlefield littered with blood and other unspoken but implied guts.  _ He’s our reaper _ , after all.”

 

Konan gave him a startled look in response when he emphasized the last part and her lips parted to speak but the words die from her lips when she watched in one timeless moment that Nagato got shot by a soldier and she lets out an rage cry in response. The soldier didn’t know what hit them when the angered woman brutally murdered them.

No fucking mercy at all.

**XXXXX**

“Obito, let’s go. We need to bring back up,” Zetsu replied softly suddenly watching the scenery from the van they parked out near the grounds. He watched Obito turned to look at him before taking off his mask. He has one eye that was little scarred and lines that looked like he got attacked by a wild animal on the same side of his injured eye.

“Okay,” a voice was deeper than Tobi came out. “I call the police on my phone while you watch the van, Zetsu. Make sure no one tries to fuck our ride, ok?” He replied with a pointed look at the van before Zetsu who only gave him in response.

 

Due to being partners in the Akatsuki and on & off as actually partners; they know each other well enough to not question each other’s decisions anymore. Obito knew Zetsu must have a feeling that something happened to one of the members.

Probably Nagato since he has never heard Konan raised her voice that high before.  _ ‘Nagato, you bastard, you better be fucking alive.’ _  Obito thought before he began to speak to Fugaku on the phone as soon the man picked up.

 

“Don’t bring back up, okay. Just a medic and one cop car. The other cops won’t take what the Akatsuki are doing to the Sound’s soldiers lightly, Fugaku.”

_ “Do you not think I know that? I am sending my officers that grew up near Sound. They know the traditions of the place, Obito. Collect your thoughts and watch the tone.” _

 

Obito resisted the urge to growl and banged his head against the van’s door in frustration. He could have just said that in the beginning! Why  _ the fuck _  does most of his family have to be so difficult?! He didn’t resist the urge to give Zetsu the finger when the man let out an amused chuckled in annoyance though.

 

“Just be careful, okay. Don’t let Madara know anything.”

_ “Why do you say that?” _

“Deidara told me Madara was there when he was forced to watch his parents murdered in front of him by Orochimaru and his henchmen.”

_ “Are you fucking serious. We can’t trust anyone anymore.” _

 

Obito grinned in response and his grin widened a little when Zetsu returned the finger with a small amused smile. Obito only gave him a wink and he watched Zetsu snorted in response, but there was amusement in his eyes.

 

“I am unfortunately fucking serious, Fugaku. I think you should just let the blonde kill Madara off when he finishes his part in Sound.”

_ “Madara is well known and respected by many, Obito.” _

“He won’t be if you ask Rin and Kakashi to find all the dirt on him.”

_ “... Obito. Please be aware of my duties of our clan…” _

“Fugaku, I love you so much, okay but Madara is too corrupted to let go free. Besides if he was there when Deidara’s family murdered; there’s a chance that he knew Mikoto was going to die.”

 

He hated pulling that card and judging by Fugaku’s sharp intake of breath and Zetsu looking at him with wide eyes; he knew it was the card that can cause so much pain and heartbreak.

_ “Damn you. Damn you to Hell for mentioning my late wife like that.” _

Obito closed his eyes shut and he didn’t beat himself up when a tear slide down his cheek. Losing Mikoto was hard on all of them that knew the kind woman.

 

“I’m sorry. I miss her so much and I know you want justice as much I do for her. We still haven’t found out who really truly helped Orochimaru in the house when she was present. It could be Madara, Fugaku. I don’t think he knows what the Uchiha family actually means anymore.”

 

_ “If he did indeed help him out, I don’t want Deidara alone to murder him. I want my eldest son present, Obito. Make sure Madara dies.” _

 

With that; Fugaku hanged up on him and Obito didn’t judge him in the slightest. Tonight and he bet early morning to sunrise; that there will a lot of death.

 

“You got Mito’s number, Zetsu? Because we’re going to have her help Rin and Kakashi along with Hashirama. They know Madara the longest because his brother is no longer among the living.”

“Yes, I do. I’ll have her know everything so she wouldn’t be in the dark in the slightest.”

“Great. Hidan is right, ya know. Let’s fuckin kill tonight.”

Zetsu let out a small laugh in the response to Obito’s dark comment. “Don’t you know it, I’m sure they are having fun on their battlefields.” The man knew even if Madara was ignorant about Mikoto’s death; Madara still has enough dirt on him to be executed.

 

**XXXXX**

“Shit! The fuck was that scream?!” Hidan shouted at his earpiece in annoyance. The Akatsuki decided to communicate with the devices after they figured out communicating with their phones wouldn’t be the wisest choice.

_ “It sounds like Konan, yeah…” _  Deidara’s voice was heard and Hidan cursed again. The only way she could scream that loud was because of Nagato.

“Sasori,” Kakuzu begun, “you are the closest. Go check on Nagato and Konan. We are not going to let anyone of us die tonight, do you hear me?” He was holding his phone to check on the locations of the Akatsuki; a command that was given by Nagato before they reached the battleground.

 

_ “Nagato is alive. He hasn’t been shot anywhere near the danger zone,” _  Konan’s voice was suddenly heard on the device and the members could hear her tiredness and sorrow for her lover being shot.

_ “I know enough to stop the bleeding due to Sakura but Nagato still needs a doctor,” _  Konan replied next. They heard two soldiers crying out in pain before they were killed by gunshots. They knew she killed them after she tortured them a little.

 

It spoke volumes since Konan wasn’t one for torture; corrupted or innocent does not matter.

 

_ “Kin Tsuchi is a double spy,” _  Sasori’s voice was finally heard.  _ “She works for me. Text her to get you and Nagato out of her and towards the hospital. You might find TenTen along with her.” _

_ “I thought she went to Suna along the others,” _  Konan whispered in confusion.

_ “She was until I told her to stand by the nearest rest stop,” _  Sasori replied before the others heard people from Sound being killed on his side. There was absolutely no mercy due to the tortured filled screams.

 

Hidan made a face at that. “You’re a fuckin’ wildcard honestly.”

 

_ “Him being a Wild Card is doing wonders for us, Hidan. Be glad he’s on our side, shall we?”  _ Nagato’s voice was heard and everyone in the Akatsuki relaxed. They were relieved he was alive enough to speak.

_ “I texted Kin, Sasori. She will be here shortly until then; come over and cover for us please.”  _ Konan replied before she made sure Nagato was still alive by softly whispering to make any noise by means.

 

Tonight was one hell of a night.

 

**XXXXX**

 

“Well shit, let’s go, babe,” Kin replied staring down at her phone with a frown. She was glad she took the job offer from Sasori a month ago when he told her about Ami harassing his girlfriend. Being a double spy was dangerous especially concerning Sasori and Orochimaru but she was not Kabuto.

 

She would never double cross the ones that have gained her respect and loyalty. Besides, she muses, Sasori makes Sakura happy and that’s all she wants for the girl especially right now.

TenTen gave her a look before she nodded. She glanced down at Kin’s phone who allowed and read the coordinates before she hummed. “I know a shortcut among the trees in that direction,” she pointed at the little backroad that Kin had to squint to see in the northeast direction. “Kankuro was kind enough to talk about all the shortcuts towards Sound.”

 

“If I was into dick and single, I would give him a BJ as thanks,” Kin joked and she smiled when she heard her girlfriend laugh in response. “Let’s go save our loved ones.”

“Yes,” TenTen replied smiling, “let’s go save them.”

 

With that they heard to the others as fast they can. Kin decided to let TenTen drive instead of her considering she was not familiar with this road. Getting lost is not an option especially now when their help was urgent.

 

**XXXXX**

 

“Thank fuck! We’re finally at the safe house, guys!” Suigetsu’s voice was heard at the house alerting the ones that knew the truth about him and Juugo. He was grinning until his grin faded when he saw Gaara looking at him with a narrow look.

The others were glancing at them in confusion while Sakura and Ino glared at Suigetsu and then Juugo much to the orange haired’s guy confusion as well.

 

“Hey. What’s the fuck wrong…?” Suigetsu asked with a raised brow.

 

“What’s wrong is that you handed Mebuki to Orochimaru to kill her, you two,” Kushina replied who was texted by Gaara to be aware of the news as well. She wasn’t pleased and she and Rasa allowed Gaara to do anything towards them for their crime.

There was a collected gasp of shock among the ones that weren’t aware. They watched Suigetsu and Juugo paled as realization stink down in their minds alerting that was indeed true.

 

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Kiba whispered while Hinata looked like she wanted to cry again for Mebuki.

“H-Hey. It’s Orochimaru. You can’t cross him, okay!” Suigetsu pleaded and before Gaara could do anything; the redhead watched Sakura grabbed Suigetsu’s shirt collar and punched his face in an angst scream. 

 

“You think that’s going to change anything?!” Sakura shouted at Suigetsu who looked stunned before she punched him again and again; she didn’t care that his blood landed on her nor her knuckles were getting bruised by each punch.

“You two are the reason why my mom is dead, you fucking fuckers!” She screamed before she threw him to the wall with all her strength. She watched Suigetsu let out a loud hiss of pain when his head was slammed harshly on the wall due to impact.

 

Sakura didn’t care most of her friends looked surprised by her actions nor Kushina letting out a hissed at the bloody scene before she walked away to not see anymore. Even when Mebuki was her best friend; Kushina wasn’t ready to see any type of bloodbath due to what happened to her family where the former Uzumaki family lived.

Gaara grabbed Juugo’s shoulder to stop him from aiding Suigetsu’s help. Juugo looked angry at him, but before he could anything; Gaara put a gun towards his temple. Gaara paid no mind towards the sharp gasps from his friends watching the scene with wide eyes.

 

“Sasori,” Gaara’s whisper that was loud enough to be heard due to the silence, “asked me to kill you and Suigetsu off for what you did to Mebuki. You two didn’t kill her; we all know that. The whole world literally fucking know that but you brought her towards her death and that’s what matters.”

 

With that; Gaara pulled the trigger and many of his friends screamed at the bloody mess that it left behind. The redhead simply gave them an apology look for letting them see before he raised his gun at Suigetsu who watched him with wide eyes. “Any last words?” He mocked Suigetsu with a small smile.

“I am sorry,” Suigetsu whispered breathlessly.

Gaara gave him a pitying look. “An apology won’t bring back a beloved mother; it will never be enough” he whispered before he shot Suigetsu’s heart. He watched Suigetsu’s body jerked before it collapsed on the floor with blood leaving the wound, straining the young adult’s clothes and tiled floor.

 

“Let’s clean the place up,” Karin voiced out softly staring at her former friend’s corpses with tears gathering in her eyes but she wasn’t going to forgive them for what they have done. “Before the blood leaves a permanently stained,” she finished.

The others after they recovered from the shock simply followed Karin’s advice. As surprising it was to see their former friends die; the two had it coming, unfortunately. Tonight was indeed the night filled with murder.

 

“May you,” Sakura hissed out glaring at Suigetsu’s corpse that knew her mother’s whereabouts due to driving Sakura towards Mebuki’s house once, “ _ rest in absolute shit _ , asshole.” She didn’t mind the fact that her friends gave her concerned looks; worried about her mental health. She didn’t care that Suigetsu had tears streaks on his face nor his dead darken eyes. He was the main reason why she lost her mother.

 

Like fuck was she going to pity him.

 

**XXXXX**

 

It took them an hour and a half to reach Nagato and Konan’s location. Kin was just as relieved as TenTen to see Nagato looking at them with a small smile while he periodically grips Konan’s hand to show her he was alive much to Konan’s own relief. Kin gave Sasori a salute once she saw him and she got a small upturn of his lips in response to the redhead who nodded.

“We came as fast we could. I don’t think it’s safe to head to Konoha though. Suna is our best bet and a little bit closer,” TenTen said with a frown and she began to bit her bottom lip slightly to show her frustration at Sound and it’s snake king.

 

“That would be the best option. I don’t want to risk my injury further and Konan will be distracted enough watching my health,” Nagato replied with a frown before he got help from the help of Sasori and Konan.

“... Is it true about Suigetsu and Juugo?” Kin asked suddenly staring at her phone with a surprised look. She heard her girlfriend letting out a huge gasp in response. She too saw the pictures of Juugo on the floor dead with blood around him and Suigetsu looked beaten up with blood on him and he looked like he cried.

 

 **[ Gaara ]** _Picture message sent._  
 **[ Gaara ]**   _Picture message sent._  
 **[ Gaara ]**  I shot them both. Sakura was the one that beat up Suigetsu.   
 **[ Gaara ]**  According to her; he drove her to Mebuki’s house once. He’s the one that drove to Mebuki house and Juugo was the one that carried Mebuki to his car.   
  
 **[ Kin ]**  Why the fuck does this have to happen?  
 **[ Gaara ]**  Monsters like Orochimaru exist as humans, that’s why.  
 **[ Kin ]**  … You’re creepy.  
 **[ Gaara ]**  I am simply realistic, but yes.

 

Kin looked up at her phone to realize the others were already waiting for her. With a small blush on her cheeks, she got in the passenger seat. Before she put on her seatbelt; Sasori handed her a gun that was fully loaded and locked on safety.

“Use it according to and sparring. If you don’t feel confident that your shot will hit; don’t take the risk, Tsuchi. Don’t fuck it up.” Sasori replied before he pulled his hand away from the gun once she grabbed it. Kin wanted to be angry for his words but she knew he was speaking the truth.

 

He was after all a blunt man who could care less about people’s status. If he has something to say; he was going to say it without flitter. Besides deep down; the redhead sonuvabitch terrifies her.

“Stay safe, Sasori. Sakura isn’t the only one that doesn’t want to lose you,” Konan replied softly staring at the redhead who simply gave her a nod in return.

 

As dysfunctional the Akatsuki was; it was without a doubt a family of outsiders who doesn’t fit in today’s society.

 

“I will. Keep an eye on Sakura for me, Konan. I know she’s not going to be okay until I show up in my hometown.” Sasori replied softly as well even when he hated his town with a passion of thousands of suns.

“We will. Now we must go,” Konan replied with a smile but before she could roll up the window; Nagato leaned over enough to see Sasori while not irritating his injury as difficult the task was.

 

“Sasori. Collect your thoughts. I don’t want you to enter a mindless and reckless state once you are near Orochimaru. As much I want to kill the bastard with my own hands, I will give the honor to you. Don’t make me regret it.” With that spoken; Nagato leaned back with a sharp breath. How he hates guns with a passion.

“That will only happen if I consumed his prized drugs, Nagato. Thanks for the honor though even I declared the snake was my kill at the meeting,” Sasori’s voice was cold enough to send shivers down TenTen and Kin’s spines. He watched Konan leveled him with a frown which he returned mildly.

 

‘ _ Play nice _ ’ her eyes said to him.

‘ _ You know me enough that I don’t play nice especially when someone gives me shit, _ ’ the redhead's eyes responded.

Konan let out a deep sigh before she wordlessly nodded. She rolled up her window before anything else from Nagato could be spoken. After that moment; the redhead watched the car spread away from the direction it once came.

He wasn’t going to be reckless. Nagato was wrong about that. Being reckless was a sure way to get himself killed. He was only going to declare a bloody war. Make Sound know why he earned the title Sasori no Akasuna.

 

When he heard an explosion and he turned in time to see one of the building towers collapsing with screams of horror mixed with the mayhem; he smirked. It seems like his comrades had similar thoughts.

 

XXXXX

 

“So,” Hidan began staring at the Akatsuki members (who’s his family as well) that gather together to discuss the game plan since absolutely no one counted Nagato getting injured just like that and Konan leaving to protect him and the other girls in case any follow them. Which wouldn’t happen since Zetsu went to follow them as soon he got out his motorcycle from the van’s backseat.

 

“What’s the plan now? Because I really just want to fuckin’ slaughter everything that comes after me or you right now. No one on the snake’s side fuckin survives.” He finished with a frown aimed at the building supposedly Orochimaru was there.

“We do just that,” Sasori mumbled in response and the others turn to look at him in surprise. The redhead gave them a cool look in return. “You see how his soldiers are. They can’t go back to they once were. No rehab have ever seen the side effects the drugs Orochimaru makes and supplies.”

 

“That’s true. Maybe Tsunade-san knows but I wouldn’t be so positive about that. You went cold turkey as soon you left Sound with Kankuro tagging along with you. The side effects weren’t good at all,” Itachi commented staring at the redhead.

“Sasori snapping and almost sending Zetsu and Tobi into the afterlife along with what the ever fuck he done where we weren’t watching him would be bad for any rehab center. So I vote for Sasori’s plan. Kill them all. It’ll bring them in peace.” Kisame voiced out.

 

“That’s good and all, yeah but what happens to the children that the bastard has locked in a basement or something like that? We free them and hope to fuck; they survive in Konoha or where ever they are from?” Deidara added his own cents with a frown.

“Unfortunately the children you speak of, Deidara, are already too gone,” Sasori replied.

 

“Oh no,  **_fuck no_ ** . I hardly have any morals and Jashin-sama isn’t  _ ‘corrupted’  _ enough to harm a child,” Hidan replied glaring at Sasori while the others had varying degrees of surprise on their face.

Sasori glared at Hidan back before he gave him a disgusted look a moment later.

“ _ What the fuck _ ?  **_No_ ** . I don’t want them dead. What the fuck, Hidan? I meant they are already broken. They’re going to be going through therapy and be on pills most likely their whole life. They are already damaged and too jaded enough for their age.” Sasori replied trying not to punch Hidan in the face even when it’s tempting right now.

 

“How are they damage…?” Obito asked slowly who went to join them after Zetsu left.

“Orochimaru isn’t low enough to harm them in that disgusting sense, but his henchmen are. Let’s just say; I don’t think they will ever be in that state in mind where they won’t flinch or try to back away from…. Lustful situations.” Sasori replied trying not to throw up. He wasn’t a good person, yeah, but fuck anyone who would think he would kill children or women; especially mothers.

 

Kakuzu closed his eyes while the others flinched in response and look down at the ground.

“All henchmen,” Fugaku’s voice was heard from Obito’s left who decided to show up himself among his selected backup, “will be dead. Save the children are alive and bury the ones that didn’t make it. I want them all in a safe vehicle before seven in the morning, men.”

 

The Akatsuki turn to look at Fugaku in surprise before some of them grin. Oh, they have no problem taking out the henchmen. Judging by the looks on the back-up; neither are they.

Hell has never been merciful to anyone, after all.

 

**XXXXX**

 

It took the same group roughly two hours to get to the safe house that’s located in Suna. Most of the kiddos of Konoha Brats were taken by surprise. Ino and Sakura nearly sprained their ankles once they saw the blood on Nagato and Konan to reach them.

Chouji and Shikamaru were selected to carefully take Nagato inside and into a bedroom and a bed for him to rest and recover from his injury. Being shot dangerously close to the organs that keep him alive was a serious bitch.

 

Bless Sakura trying to become a doctor because she knew enough to help Nagato at least rest without being intense pain.

In the meantime; the others gathered up in the living room with the TV on as background noise. They were currently catching up on the events from Konan and periodically Zetsu. They were mostly taken by Zetsu’s news even Konan who gave him a flat look.

 

Zetsu was brave enough to look at Konan in the eye without wanting to flinch from the harshness in her eyes. “Madara needs to be taken down. He doesn’t care at all about people that don’t benefit him.”

“Sending my relative and the first Hokage will be good enough? They’re in a good condition surprising for their age, but I’m not sure how they would work in Madara pulls them into a fight with his own henchmen,” Kushina replied before Konan could voice out anything.

 

“Hence why Kakashi and Rin are with them. I’m sure, knowing Kakashi enough, he would involve the old squad back in the day. You guys have seen the records, stats, videos where someone manage to catch them in action. The squad will be enough.”

“Who was the squad anyway? It’s been so long; I can’t exactly remember shit. I just know they’re hella strong to be considered one of the deadliest squad in our history,” Kiba replied with his chin tucked nicely into his plans while he was laying on his stomach on the floor. Akamaru was resting next to him; sleeping soundly.

 

“There’s Kurenai, Might Gai, Asuma who was born in Konoha,” Ino replied staring at a small spot on the rug beneath the couch she was sitting on. The blonde put her hair into one of those fancy hair-ties that make you look like you have a professional do your hair in a bun. She also put two hair clips to uncover her eye.

“Zabuza and Haku would be there. They are part of the squad due to Kakashi saving Haku’s life when someone tried to kill off Haku and Lady Mei in a government building,” Kushina replied softly which earn a nod from Zetsu at her direction.

 

“Ooh fuck Madara and his bitches, guys,” Kiba replied with a toothy grin. “No one on the Uchiha’s side will live to see tomorrow or hell, even the sunset.”

“I’m sure Rin enlisted Shizune and Iruka as her fellow medics as well. It would be an awful move on their part to only rely on one medic. You never know after all.” Shino replied.

“Ain’t he a fucking ball of sunshine,” Kankuro mumbled.

 

XXXXX

 

Meanwhile, in Sound; the men were having their times in life. Yes, murder was absolutely bad and never justiciable but in their eyes; it was the only way. They have shown the public they weren’t mentally “aware” in the society. When actually; they were sane than a lot of people in society; it was their job they do; those people thought that. Because if they won’t do it; who in the hell would do it in their place?

Hidan has been seen by several different backup OPS and his own family fighting and winning by doing the most hellish tortures on the snake’s soldiers. He would taunt them and pray to his God right when he goes in for the kill.

 

Kakuzu mainly followed Hidan and any soldiers who got in his way was quickly dealt with. No one wanted to know what he put in those tranquilizers but judging by the screams of immense pain and suffering from the soldiers; they didn’t want near to be the said weapon.

Judging by Sasori’s lips twitching upwards; he must have given those numerous darts to Kakuzu. After all; Sasori was mainly known for his poisons in the group. Heaven forbids getting on his bad side because he wasn’t above on testing one of his newer poisons on an unfortunate victim.

 

Two more towers were blown up that was located in the South’s location and not one person was surprised to see Deidara was speeding off to the other direction with a loud crackle on a four-wheeler that he must have found and hot-wired it. The fireworks were lovely in their own way to watch for a moment before they went back fighting; paying minimal attention to the screams that were near the towers.

The Akatsuki, several OPS thought, was batshit crazy and not one person wanted to become their enemy. They could see why the Kages enlisted them in their dirty work more than their own OPS.

 

They knew judging by the sunset appearing on the horizon and all children were being safely put in vans that drove off as soon it was full to Konoha and Suna’s child's hospital for treatment; the battle was coming close to an end. Due to seeing the last batch of children was a blessing for everyone fighting to take down Sound once for all.

Many allies saw Sasori heading towards the only building he commanded Deidara to not blow up for him. Simply put; it was the located that the snake was currently in. They hope to Hell and back; he would be the one to win.

XXXXX

 

Orochimaru was not pleased in the slightest. He should have seen that was coming when he was given information about  _ Fugaku Uchiha _  joining in the fight with his own black OPS as backup. The backups mainly got all the children and shoot everyone in the building that came towards them and the children with murder & harm in their minds.

The snake was simply looking out his window to graze at the destroyed mess of his late battleground. A small village that was currently being blown up one by one because of that annoying blonde that he honestly should have just put a bullet in him when he had the chance.

 

When he heard footsteps that were so familiar even all of these years coming close to his private study, he smirked. It was about time for the redhead to show up to finish their little battle all those years ago.

He turned just in time to see Sasori calmly opening the door to the study and gazing at him with emotionless eyes but if one looked closely; it had hints of anger and hatred. The redhead had a split lip and one bruised cheekbone was turning a lovely shade of dark colors.

 

Sasori had a torn shirt that was covered in his past victims and his own blood. It was torn like he had a knife slashed at him on his chest and lower stomach area but other than that; he looked fit enough to fight one more battle.

“Well. It’s been so long, Sasori. I thought you wouldn’t come to visit your old friend,” Orochimaru teased with a smirk and he watched Sasori not even bother to hide rolling his eyes in his direction in response.

 

“Old friends, my ass. I saved you for last, Orochimaru. I know you don’t mind waiting for a good cause,” Sasori replied just as teasing even when it was noticeably sarcastic. The redhead watched with tiny amusement Orochimaru narrowing his eyes.

 

And so once forth the battle between old enemies begun when Orochimaru step forward enough. It was a battle everyone seen it coming miles away.

 

XXXXX

**A ruthless cliffhanger has appeared! This chapter will be split in two because I do need something to work with for chapter nine after all. I hope you guys like things so far.**

**The things that were mentioned about children was a large hint of human trafficking. It’s not fictional by any means; it’s indeed a real thing in our world and even in fictional worlds such as these. Heaven no; I wouldn’t detail the talk. I honestly felt sick in my stomach and had an urge to slap my own face for vaguely writing it, thanks.**

 

**Next chapter would probably be out sometime soon, maybe. It’s also the last chapter before we hit the epilogue. So I hope you’re ready.**

**Please leave comments if you can. I really wanna know how I did this chapter. I take anything, please. Battle scenes aren’t my strongest.**

 

**Coming soon; Chapter 9: We’re Finally Free.**

**See ya, babes!**


	9. We're Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unbelievable that they are finally free from Hell.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

**Warning; violence and character death.**

\-----

“... Deidara. What do you mean he went alone?!” Sakura screamed while holding her phone to her ear; her shout was loud enough to gain everyone’s attention from the TV. They were already done with their discussion.

Sakura, wordlessly, turned on the speaker so they could hear. She doesn’t understand why they would let Sasori go alone. 

 

_ “Like I said; Sasori went alone to battle Orochimaru, yeah. He’s literally only in the building that hasn’t been touched by my explosives, Sak. Relax, okay?”  _

 

There were gasps behind Sakura, but she paid no attention to that. The pinkette won’t relax, for fuck sakes. Orochimaru made Sasori’s life a living hell among others that she’s close to; she won’t fucking quit worrying! 

 

“Don’t tell me to fucking relax! I know what’s Sasori is capable of, dammit. It’s Orochimaru; for fuck sakes. You sent me a message stating that Sasori is already injured enough, Deidara. Please for whatever your beliefs are, go to him and help him,” Sakura pleaded.

She heard Deidara let out a frustrated sigh and she knows enough that he was resisting the urge to grab his hair and remove out of his face. A habit that was born as soon he worked with his explosive art. 

 

_ “Look, I would love to, Sak. Fuckin’ trust me on that. Given the fact Nagato and Konan are no longer here; Sasori is in command now. He ordered us not to help him. We have to follow that order even we don’t want to,” _ the blonde admitted and the pinkette let out a shaky sigh. 

 

Why does her redhead lover have to be so fucking stubborn when it comes to this situation! 

 

_ “Sak, I need to go. I am still in the war,” _ with that Deidara hanged up on Sakura before she could say anything in response. He wouldn’t hear her reply regardless because she wordlessly dropped her phone on the couch and buried her face in her palms. 

 

The others commented nothing even they heard Sakura began to sob into her palms and her body shaking along with it. They hope Sasori makes it out alive or Sakura most likely wouldn’t recover from the loss.

Losing your parent was already draining; losing your lover soon after all was something no one would wish upon on someone. 

 

_ ‘Sasori,’ _ Konan thought staring at Sakura sadly,  _ ‘you better make it out alive, please. Not just for Sakura, but for all of us. Don’t give up on your family. _ ’ She turned to look at Naruto who helplessly gave her a look, he didn’t know what to do for his best friend. 

 

Ino was the one that stood up from her spot and sat down next to Sakura; the blonde grabbed her best friend and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt Sakura turning to lay her face on her shoulder and sob into her collarbone. She didn’t care about the tears and snot staining her shirt. She only cared about comforting her closest friend.

_ ‘Sasori; you better fucking make it out alive.’ _ Sasuke thought staring at Sakura and Ino for a moment before he turned back to the TV. He won’t forgive that sunavbitch if he dies. 

 

XXXXX

 

“So there’s a chance that Madara knew about Mikoto-san having a hit on her,” Kurenai summarized staring at Kakashi who nodded. She pursed her lips in response and turned to look at the Uchiha’s profile they already have.

“He already looked shady enough. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. You can just feel he’s not trustworthy and doesn’t hold the Uchiha’s traditions to his heart,” Haku replied softly while he stared at the picture of the said man. 

 

“Not to mention; he knew about the human trafficking. All the missing children from the villages were all accounted for. Whether they were alive or already dead, Sound all had them. Orochimaru doesn’t have clearance to hide the evidence of kidnapping people and not being seen.” Asuma commented with a frown.

“Madara is the head of security, of course, Orochimaru would ally with him. Do you not realize how useful that is to the snake? Fuckin’ sonsabitches,” Zabuza mumbled frowning in disgusting at Madara’s profile. 

 

“Madara was also present during Deidara’s family being murdered in front of the blonde. I just don’t understand why Deidara’s family was targeted. Yuhiko had a hit on him due to dealing with the crowd that Orochimaru wasn’t pleased with,” Shizune pointed out.

“The drugs,” Rin replied softly. She watched the others turn to look at her. “Orochimaru crafts his own drugs. He most likely needed a test subject. He already had Sasori’s parents killed. Why not kill another family so his interest can go to him to forget?” She asked. 

 

Kakashi grimaced and Kurenai’s face darkened. “That is a horrible reason for Orochimaru to do such a thing but it’s not impossible. He’s vile enough,” Kurenai hissed out. 

 

“Human trafficking, hits on innocent people, drugs, hiring henchman that was low enough to do such vile acts on children and god know what else. Madara and Orochimaru have many reasons to be killed off,” Mito replied sadly looking gazes with her husband who only smiled just as sadly.

It was time for them to stop reaching towards Madara and finish him off. He won’t ever learn his lesson. There’s no redemption for him. 

 

“I say Madara would be murdered before the sunset today. Failure to do so would have many targeted and killed just for him to raise more chaos. It’s time for us to be youthful and drive the evil out of the world!” Gai shouted with a fist pump.

The others hide their groans before they wordlessly raised their fists up in the air as well. 

 

XXXXX

 

“Sakura is right, ya know. Why the hell did we leave Sasori behind?” Kisame replied before he winced when a medic finished off stitching up a wound on his side. He got the wound when he carelessly dodged the swipe poorly. He was distracted from what Deidara was saying to Sakura to do such a thing.

Deidara laughed dryly. “You don’t think I fucking know that, fish boy? I let my fucking best friend fight a death battle with a sonavbitch that made his life hell and killed his parents for the hell of it. No wait, it’s not a hell of it, yeah. It’s because Orochimaru wanted Sasori to be just fucking like him, yeah.”

Kisame gave him a blank look that made the blonde narrow his eyes in response. Before the older man could say something; the blonde opened his mouth again. “Don’t okay. Just fuckin’ don’t, yeah. I can lose my shit all I want now. We just killed off the last henchman outside and surrounding areas.”

 

“It’s better for him and us that Deidara losing his shit now and not before. We don’t need a pointless death on our end,” Kakuzu replied monotoneless. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the member's tantrums.

Deidara glared at him with fury dancing in his eyes. The fuckin’ nerve of that money lover motherfucker. 

 

“Oh yeah. Be an emotionless cunt, Kakuzu. Why the fuck did I ever had a thought you cared about something other than your precious money? All those henchmen you killed probably all had those amazing bounties on their ass. Crash those bodies in the black market, you fuck. I’m proud of you, yeah.”

The blonde hissed out and he paid no attention to Obito giving him a look and Hidan grimacing in response. No one had time for that petty-ness of the blonde and it showed on Kakuzu’s face. 

 

“Why don’t you do yourself a favor and shut the hell up, Deidara? You think that low for me? I don’t care at all. I will remind you though,” Kakuzu hissed out and leaned close enough for Deidara to recoil a little against his will. The blonde stared at the pure hatred in the older man’s eyes. “If you ever make assumptions about me not giving a damn about anything but money than I will gladly show you how little I care about you.” 

 

Deidara was too prideful not to gulp at the dark promise and the tension was thick enough for the medic by their side to become mute with sweat sliding down their face. The blonde’s mouth made have an error that he most likely won’t ever be forgiven. 

 

XXXXX

 

It didn’t take the squad long for them to reach Madara’s headquarters. What puzzled most of them was the lack of bodyguards that was stationed near the Uchiha’s private office. Shouldn’t someone that famous in the world be guarded? Or was his bounty on his head too great in the shadow world that no one wanted to risk their life for the man? That was the possibilities they thought.

Those possibilities flew out of the window when they locked horrified gaze on the bodies that literally the floor. Most of them had bullet holes in their eyes. Some had their throats cut wide open. A few had their guts barely showing. They looked at Madara who was calmly watching them sitting on top of his desk. 

 

He was smoking and he was polishing his prized gun before his company arrived. “I see you are looking at the aftermath of I punishing my subordinates for the attempt of upstaging me. They thought given my old age I would not be able to defend myself. How incorrect they were.”

He wordlessly loaded his gun against when the squad looked at him mutely. How didn’t they take an account that if Mito and Hashirama were still capable of fighting; why wouldn’t Madara be? 

 

“Killing off your subordinates is a little too much, don’t you think?” Mito asked softly looking at the bodies sadly.

Madara looked at her wordlessly. “Why should I let people live that wanted to assassinate me?  _ Why should I let you live _ ? That is the question. It’s obvious given that a certain group of people has come to my private office. They are even armed!” He let out a mocked laugh before he trashed the cigarette in his mouth. How he find those bloody sticks annoying. 

 

“It’s on orders that you must be killed, Madara. That is the answer to it. We don’t have warrants in both the Kage’s and shadow’s world like you do,” Mito replied staring at him with a hard gaze that he simply stared back.

“Tell me, Mito,” Madara replied with a hummed, “if you had a warrant of one of the world’s or both, would you be willing to let your assassinator kill you off without a fight? Do you value the laws before your own life? That is something I would never wrap my mind around.” 

 

“I value the laws that I helped Hashirama created with the help of his brother, Tobirama. Those laws are the reason why we have peace.” Mito answered stepping into the room. She paid no attention to the other’s panicked gazes locked on her and Madara. 

 

Madara smiled at her in response. It was filled with pettiness and sarcasm. “That peace of your world? How much of you going to be in denial about the current events happening in the said world? The world isn’t at peace if we still have the shadow world that I lovely have warrants in.” He raised his gun in her direction and he watched her tensed in response. 

 

“I was never in denial. I  _ wish for _ peace. I know, on personal experience, that the shadow world is still alive. Monsters like you and Orochimaru are proof of that,” Mito hissed before she forcibly collects her thoughts. That was Madara’s aim; her losing control of her emotions so he can strike.

Madara narrowed his eyes at her in response before he let out a tired sigh. “You have always that air around ya,” he was going back into the days where he talked with slang in his youth. “The air that makes people know you honor such childish wishes.” With that said he shot at her direction. 

 

XXXXX

 

“Remember when you recently joined the Akatsuki?” Itachi questioned Deidara who gave him a look. The dark-haired was really tired of the blonde’s attitude. He knew how important Sasori was to the blonde, for fuck sakes.

“I remember you forcing me to join, yeah. Why?” The blonde replied with the sweetest smile. He was only rewarded with a light smack across the head from Itachi who only gave him a look when the blonde glared at him. 

 

“Now’s not the time to be a little bitch, Deidara. You pissed off Kakuzu who will keep his promise on showing how little he cares about  _ your attitude _ , not you, personally. You keep this attitude you had when you were fresh in the Akatsuki; my words that day will come true. Sakura is already worried about Sasori’s status in the war; don’t make her be so drained once she finds out you died due to your reckless attitude you currently have,” Itachi hissed out. 

 

The fight slowly died in Deidara’s eyes when Itachi’s words were finally processed in his brain. He wordlessly turned to look at Kakuzu who simply gave him a cool look with an eyebrow raised. “--- Sasori. He’s my--”

Hidan cut him off with a look, “We all know Sasori’s your best friend. You literally won’t be the only one drowning in shot glasses if we find out he didn’t make it out alive. Get your head out of your pretty little ass and calm the fuck down.” 

 

“We will all be drowning our sorrows with alcohol and senseless parties that are around somewhere either in Suna or Konoha. We may not show it because we are literally shit with emotions like our redhead friend, but we do care deeply about each other especially Sasori,” Obito replied with a soft smile aimed at Deidara.

“Yeah, blondie. Sasori helped us a lot when we needed help for a fight or education in general. In his own little way; he’s our MVP. He knows when to back off when someone needs their space and knows when to comfort them with his bluntness no matter much we hate it,” Kisame replied with a small laugh. 

 

The OPS watching the scene smiled softly and Fugaku smiled lightly as well. Sasori may have serious issues but that man was loyal enough to people he deems that deserve it. He wasn’t kind to most adults and even young adults but he has seen Sasori being patient and kind enough around children and mothers.

“Fuck you guys,” Deidara whispered with a smile.

Sasori was indeed great. 

 

XXXXX

 

Orochimaru’s boot smashed the glass table instead of Sasori’s leg that he already see having problems moving. Even with the wounds on Sasori; he was still quick enough to dodge Orochimaru’s timed blows.

The snake watched Sasori got up from the floor where he was thrown against harshly previously. To the redhead’s credit; he did not stumble as much Orochimaru assumed. 

 

Sasori spits the blood out of his mouth on a random spot on the floor before he turned to look at the damage he caused on Orochimaru. It was enough for him to smile with cracked lips that bleed a little more at the action.

The snake only had one arm in use due to Sasori damaging it enough with his pocket knife when he was being choked by it moments ago. The snake had an eye that blackened enough not to be used. Sasori knew Orochimaru also had bruised ribs. 

The redhead, on another hand, had a split lip, a bruised cheekbone, knife slashes across his chest and lower stomach, bruises slowly appearing on his neck due to the choking, a leg that’s almost too fucking useless and worrying for him. He can even feel his ankle almost being sprain for making too sudden movements for it to handle. 

 

He also had a fucking burn marked near the corner of his eye due to Orochimaru putting a lit cigar around the area when he had him a chokehold. He needs to win the fight. 

 

An image of Sakura appeared in his mind after that thought and that was enough for him to ignore the pain of the wounds enough for him to completely focused on the snake who watching him wordlessly with narrowed eyes. 

 

He wasn’t able to finish him off due Zaku and Ami running inside the room shouting Lord Orochimaru! He watched the two with a frown; recognizing both of them.

Orochimaru smiled at the two young adults. “Well! I am surprised to see you two. I thought my dear youth center for troubled adults all left for vacation.” He replied in a tone that made Sasori’s jaw clenched while his hatred went up for the vile snake.

Zaku was the one that was watching Sasori who gave him a cold look that made him wanted to clench his own jaw. “We were going to, sir. Until we found out the Akatsuki has declared war on Sound.” 

 

“Oh?” Orochimaru’s tone held interest. 

 

“Oh yes, sir. We caught wind of Akasuna being here in the building. We thought we could help you finish the job,” Ami replied staring at Sasori who glared at her. She resisted the urge to recoiled. That man… There’s something dark inside of that man. 

 

Orochimaru resisted the urge to laugh at their faces. “Oh yes, do take care of him, you two. I must take my leave.” With that; he took that time to flee from the room. Something Sasori didn’t fuckin wanted.

Before Zaku or Amii could do anything; Sasori already puts a bullet between Zaku’s eyes. Amii let out a screamed of shock and feared; looking sharply at the redhead. 

 

Amii stepped back before she suddenly charged at him; she crashed into the redhead and was satisfied hearing a pained grunt. They both slammed into the wall and she took that chance to grab his bruised neck. 

 

She took her dragger out and smiled sweetly at him. Sasori, for an odd reason, did nothing but stare at her with empty eyes. Something she shouldn’t expect having goosebumps.

“I wanna know. How to kill you off, ya know? Should I slit your throat? Should I stab you in the eyes? Or! Or! Should I just torture you?! That would be fine! Give your dead body to Sakura,” Amii said with a laugh. 

 

Sasori only eyed the floor in response. He said nothing but smirked a little himself. That made Amii grinned herself. She was about to continue until she let out a choked gasp. She looked down to see Sasori stabbing her side with his own dagger.

 

“You bullied Sakura nearly her life,” Sasori softly replied twisting the dagger sharp and grinned when Amii let out a choked yell. He watched with sick fascination blood sliding down from her lips. He nearly let out a small laugh himself but he resisted that urge. 

 

“You wanted her dead for your bullshit reasons that don’t matter because you don’t matter. You see that guy?” Sasori whispered gesturing a head tilt towards Zaku. Amii glanced as best she could; her hand that held Sasori’s neck in grasp was already gone.

“In high school; he photoshopped her naked using her bathing suit as a guidance. She got harassed to the point; she just wanted to crawl a hole and die.”

Amii glared at him in response. “Why didn’t you let her?” 

 

Sasori shoved the dagger father inside in response giving her a look that made her tear up. 

 

“Because people need her. She matters, you and Zaku? You guys don’t matter at all,” with that said; Sasori slides out the dagger just to stab Amii’s neck in response. He watched her blood pour out and her eyes losing focus and darkening by the second.

He finally made his promise to Sakura being dealing with her bullies years ago. He smiled softly before he slowly got from the floor; pushing Amii’s dead body off of him in the process. He nearly stumbled and he cursed that bitch for nearly taking out his leg due to her bodyslam.

He had to ignore the pain and search for Orochimaru. 

 

XXXXX

 

“Please fucking tell me that’s not Orochimaru,” Hidan whispered staring at the snake in question who was calmly walking out of the building putting his coat on. Hidan didn’t want to believe Sasori… No.

“We cannot,” Fugaku whispered softly looking down at the ground. 

 

“Oh, I should have fuckin gone with him, yeah!” Deidara hissed out with wide eyes. The redhead was already injured for fuck sakes! 

Kakuzu was about to say something until he witnesses a familiar redhead stumbling out of the building moments later. “... Look likes Sasori is alive,” he mumbled instead. 

 

“Not for long. Look at his injuries. He needs a hospital.” Obito replied staring at Sasori with wide eyes. At that; he and others watched Deidara raced towards Sasori’s direction. No doubt in their minds that Deidara was going to help the redhead out.

\---

Sasori gave the blonde a look when Deidara caught up with him. He saw the blonde having bruises nearly all over where his skin was showing and a black eye. He also had a bloody nose. “Well, don’t you look like shit,” the redhead whispered walking next to Deidara. 

 

The blonde gave him a look before he frowned in disapproval. “ _ Says you _ . What the fuck happened to you?! You can barely walk, man. You’re not going to be able to walk if you keep using that damn leg of yours.”

Sasori wordlessly gave him a look before gesturing to Orochimaru was calmly leaning against his car watching them. The redhead noticed all vehicles he could have used had slashed tires. He knew by Orochimaru’s narrowed eye look; he was pleased by that discovery. 

 

“You give me the damn loaded gun you got, and I won’t walk until I fully fuckin’ recover, brat.” The redhead hissed out. He watched Deidara snorted in response before he passed his gun to him. Sasori finally raised the gun towards Orochimaru who simply smiled at him. 

 

“Any last words?” Sasori mocked raising a brow.

“We had such a lovely time together during the years, don’t you think?” Orochimaru replied just as mocked. He smirked when both artists hissed in annoyance. 

 

“Go fuck yourself,” the redhead muttered before he shot Orochimaru’s chest. He shot him again and again until he ran out of bullets. He stared at Orochimaru’s body dropping to the floor with his blood pouring out like Amii’s did.

He finally off Orochimaru, he mused before his vision darkened and his legs gave out. The last thing he heard was Deidara shouting before darkness. 

 

XXXXX

 

Kakashi wordlessly stared at the aftermath of the battle they had with Madara. They had lost all three founders of Konoha and nearly lost Asuma in the process if it wasn’t Iruka grabbing the man and pulling him away from the attack.

The white-haired stared at Mito’s dead body. He looked at the bullet wound that stained her blouse. Madara shooting her after he had the peace talks took them all by surprise. It was too sudden for the old woman to dodge it. 

 

Hashirama was taken by grief and rage; charged at Madara with a raged yell. Their battle was legendary but sadly both of them died in the process.

Kakashi looked at Rin patching up Kurenai who simply gave him a look. Some of the loyal henchmen ran into the office when they heard the first gunshot. The henchmen were killed but the team all had battle wounds. 

 

Kakashi had his left eye cut and he knew he won’t be able to use it for a long time or never. He couldn’t tell that much. He knew Gai lost the feeling of both his legs.

Gai won’t be able to walk again.

Kurenai had a split lip and she needed stitches on her side. She also had a bruised collarbone and a broken nose. Other than that; she’s fine.

Iruka had a small cut under his eye and it looked like his hand might be broken due to the swelling taking place at a rapid rate.

Rin had one of her teeth knocked out when henchmen viciously punched her. She also had a snitch on her side and she almost stumbles when she tries to walk.

Asuma almost lost his life but all of them was positive that he was going to make it.

Shizune was currently phoning the ambulance to their location. She only suffered minor injuries due to her quick reflexes. Given the fact she was taught self-defense not only by her uncle but Tsunade as well; she showed no mercy to the ones that decided to battle her. She was the least injured. 

 

All in all; it was a good enough result for the team.

Kakashi just hoped it was the same for the Akatsuki. 

 

XXXXX

 

Panic. Was the main feeling the Akatsuki had while they raced Sasori to Suna’s hospital. Obito was hauling ass just as Fugaku was driving in the front of them with his police sirens on to alert the drivers to get out of their way.

“Oh, fuckface! Be careful of the bumps, dumbass! We don’t know how injured Sasori really is!” Hidan shouted after he got his head bashed against the window when Obito made a sharp turn. He watched Obito only gave him a cool look. 

 

“Exactly,” Obito hissed out. “That’s why I’m fucking hauling ass.” 

 

Hidan fell silent and he simply watched Deidara applying enough pressure to Sasori’s wounds with a frown. The blonde’s shout was the main thing that alerted Sasori’s condition. They raced there with Fugaku nearly cursing up a storm once he saw Sasori’s body and Orochimaru’s dead body.

They never want to see Sasori injured like that with Deidara nearly breaking down in tears due to his best friend’s condition. It was uncharacteristic of the artists but what the fuck do they know now? 

 

“Itachi,” Kakuzu whispered; he watched the dark haired turn to look at him, “you should be the one to call Sakura once we reached the hospital.”

Itachi only nodded in response. 

 

XXXXX

 

It was past nine in the morning when Sakura woke up to her phone ringing. One glanced at the screen alerted her that she five missed calls from Itachi who was calling her again. She shot up from her position on the couch and answered with a shaky hello.

The others that were awake was watching her. 

 

“Itachi. What’s wrong?” She asked shakily. She put him on speaker even when her hands were shaking with nerves. She was frightened. 

 

_ “We won. Madara and Orochimaru are dead. Sound is in ashes along with their henchmen,”  _ Itachi replied at first. He knew the news he was going to deliver was going to hurt Sakura. 

 

Before Sakura could say something, Sasuke beat her to it. “What’s wrong, Itachi?”

They heard Itachi let out a sigh. 

 

“Sasori’s in the hospital.” 

 

Sakura dropped her phone to the floor in shock. She teared up before she shot up from her seat to grab her things and her phone that thankfully didn’t break. She hangs up on Itachi before she heads out of the house. 

She turned to see Konan, Ino, and Gaara following her while the others nervously watched from the door. With them going inside Shikamaru’s van; they took off to the hospital.

“Oh God,” Hinata whispered. “Please be alright, Sasori-san.”

The others also have similar thoughts. 

 

XXXXX

 

**owo.  Well. Another ruthless cliffhanger. It’s more like this was actually good spot to stop. Don’t fret so much. The epilogue is happy.**

 

**This chapter was short due to the fact; most of the battle took place in the previous chapter. I kinda wanted to drag out the battles but it didn’t work out with the story, so here you go.**

 

**The epilogue will be up soon. Don’t worry, babes.**

 

**See ya~!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zabuza and Haku are alive.


	10. Epilogue: Our Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the short epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do so much more for the last chapter, really. But it just didn't give me that vibe.

It’s been a month since the battle took place. A month where Sakura almost lost Sasori. His injuries were so serval she was crying and begging at anyone up in the sky to keep him alive. You would think a miracle happened when the redhead, her darling redhead, started to recover. 

 

When she first saw him at the hospital; she punched Deidara in the face for not following Sasori because she knew the redhead was going to get hurt in that battle. The blonde didn’t do anything but hug her while they sank down the floor trying not to cry. 

 

She wasn’t the only one who regards Sasori as an important person in their life. She may be a little selfish though. Since that battle forced Sasori to quit the Akatsuki. The pinkette looked at the sleeping figure next to her and smiled softly. 

 

It was three am at the apartment her and Sasori gotten after he was released. It was a small apartment; nothing to brag about but she was proud of it. The pinkette knew the redhead wanted to continue working for the Akatsuki but he couldn’t. 

 

His injuries stopped him. His broken leg made him walk around with a cane and slight limp as well. He hasn't fitted to battle anymore. Sasori still worked for the Akatsuki as making their weapons; poisons and actual weaponry. He just can’t battle with them. 

 

Even if he can recover from his leg; it would always give him problems. It made Nagato put his foot down and told the redhead he can no longer work with the Akatsuki. Sasori tried to put a fight but even he knew the lost cost it was. He just convinced Nagato for him to at least help them a little. 

 

He owed the Akatsuki his life. He would have been dead years ago due to the enemies he had made that the Akatsuki taken cared of. 

 

The pinkette was so focused on her thoughts that she jumped when Sasori gripped her shirt and pulled her towards her. The pinkette laid back down staring at Sasori with confusion. The redhead gave her a look. 

 

“You need to sleep. You have an early shift,” he explained softly. 

 

Sakura pouted at him. Sasori rolled his eyes at her in response. Yeah; that never worked on him. She never figured out why it didn’t. 

 

“Are you happy with the things are now?” She questioned. She saw him raised a brow at her. 

 

“Not really but if you’re talking about us; then yeah. I’m happy. Why?” 

 

“Because that battle--”

“We both know you’re glad that battle is the reason why I no longer fight anymore, Sakura.” 

“I am not glad that you got injured, you fuckin’ fuck!” 

 

He snorted at that. 

 

“No, you’re not. I know that. I know, on another hand, that you’re glad you don’t have to come home without seeing me bleed on our floor.” 

 

“---- From that point of view; maybe.” 

 

Sasori smiled softly at her in response. “See the wonders of being honest?” 

 

She gave him the bird in response. She got him to laugh in response so she didn’t mind much. Him smiling and laughing after his release was so rare nowadays. The pinkette felt like she won the lottery when she got Sasori to smile or laugh. 

 

That was the beginning and she should have noticed. 

 

XXXXX

 

Two months have passed since that night. Sakura thought nothing of it until she noticed Sasori was leaving the apartment more than he usually did. The pinkette mused him finally getting fed up being inside the place so long that he wanted to leave for hours. 

 

She thought nothing of it until she saw him talking to a woman that was so lovely looking that she didn’t want to believe it. Knowing her emotions tend to get in her trouble didn’t stop her from shouting at Sasori as soon he came home. 

 

“You know, I was glad you finally getting out of the apartment! Like holy shit; I am glad my boyfriend is finally going to go outside and make it his bitch!” 

 

Sasori, if he were another man, would have been visible startled at their girlfriend’s sudden shouts. He simply leaned against the front door watching her with a bemused expression. The redhead didn’t know what happened. 

 

“But I see you with someone that’s so attractive and like; oh I see! Well, fuck you, okay!!” She shouted with tears sliding her cheeks. She even got angrier when Sasori let out a small laugh in response. 

 

He held up his hand once his laughter died. He gave her an amused look. “One; your emotions still make you their bitch. Two: that woman is someone that I’m setting up a deal with so I can buy that place for an art gallery I had in mind.” 

 

Sakura stared at him. He resisted the urge to laugh again. 

“That made my day, Sakura. Thanks for that. Winter, this year, is so fuckin’ cold that I am pretty much forcing myself to go outside and discussed business with Anna; that woman. Don’t stop being dramatic, okay?” Sasori replied with a small smile. 

 

Sakura glared at him with a blush. 

 

“I can just feel Deidara telling me I told you so. He told me I was being dumb after I nearly made him deaf over the phone.”

 

“It would make his day even more if I had that moment filmed.” 

 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

 

Sasori smirked. 

 

“I rather have you pegged me,” with that the redhead got up from the door and walked to their bedroom. Leaving a blushing Sakura behind but it did give her ideas. 

 

Sasori liked those ideas but he would never admit it. He threatened her he would kill her plant on purpose if she ever told anyone. She wisely kept her mouth shut because he will. Sasori, even when he’s precious, was such a revengeful little shit head. 

 

It wouldn’t be a first time she found her plant died because of him though. When she pretty much kicked his ass when they were younger; Sasori killed her plant that she always bragged about. 

 

She called it ever since she broke his prized puppet the next day since she wasn’t any better when it comes to revenge and being the bigger person. They were (are) still little petty shits. One of the glorious reasons why they work out so well. 

 

Honestly, it would not catch her off guard on looking back their memories and seeing the signs that they would become the couple they are today. She smiled staring out from the window; she didn’t mind at all. 

 

XXXX

 

“So Sasuke finally gathered his balls and asked Karin out on a date?” Ino questioned with a brow raised. She watched Sakura grinned at her with a nod. 

 

“Well good. They deserve each other.” 

 

“How do they deserve each other?” 

 

“Eh.” 

 

“Yeah, let’s keep it at that.” 

 

Sasuke has never been known to be easy to read especially what’s inside his head. Karin as much a fucking wild as he. Fitting couple. They would go to annoy the shit out of each other for sure; the girls mused. 

 

They can just hear the wedding bells; they snickered to themselves. 

 

XXXXX

 

After the battle; a lot of things happened. Here’s how several years happened. 

 

1). We know Sasori was forced to quit the Akatsuki but was still able to still contribute to the group. No one wanted to fuck with him given his weapons was top notch lethal. His reputation as the Akatsuki’s reaper was still going strong. 

 

Sakura thinks he has a perverse pride to that. She wouldn’t be wrong. Sasori would never admit it out loud though. 

 

2). Sasuke finally moved on and gathered his balls to ask out Karin. They have an interesting relationship. Kiba had a field day once he saw Sasuke having a bite marked on his neck once. No one, I mean no one, was surprised that Karin was a biter. 

 

They still teased a shit out of the couple because they’re horrible and stupid to not do such a thing. Lucky enough; Karin and Sasuke didn’t mind it that much. 

 

3). Deidara and Itachi announced that they were going to move in together. Hidan joked that next thing they would announce that they’ll be eloping next. Deidara and Itachi said nothing to that and everyone was startled. 

 

They didn’t elope but they did reveal they might, just might, get married later. 

 

4). On Sakura’s birthday; Sasori purposed. 

 

Sakura’s screamed nearly shattered Sasori’s ears but she told him yes while screaming and crying. 

 

No one was surprised that they got engaged. They were surprised when Sakura found she was pregnant; even the couple themselves. 

 

They had a beautiful baby girl who was spoiled rotten by their friends and Tsunade & Jiraiya. They named her after Sasori’s mother. 

 

Chiyo gave them her blessings and that was it. Sasori wasn’t surprised she was hardly around. It startled Sakura at first but she got used to Chiyo’s detachment. 

 

5). Sasori’s art gallery was a huge success. He was rich enough to buy a studio apartment for his family. He was famous enough that he was a well-known man from the world. His reputation he gained in the shadow world didn’t damage it much to the confusion of many. 

 

All in all; they had a good ending considering their past luck. 

 

FIN. 

 

\--------

 

**Kinda shit but it felt right. So here’s the last chapter. Super short, yeah but happy enough for you to be proud that the main characters got their ending they deserved.**

 

**A multi-chaptered of mine finally completed! Look at that. I’m proud of myself. Maybe I’d do one-shots concerning this universe but for now; it’s the end of the show.**

 

**Thanks for sticking around to the end, babes.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> On fanfiction; people are voting for Sakura to go with Sasori. So I wanna know who you want her to be together with? Sasori or Sasuke?


End file.
